


Sex, Money, Murder

by RomanogersSHIP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Affairs, Angry Sex, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Divorce...again, Dom Steve Rogers, Drama, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, Ex-couple, F/M, Former feelings ressurface, Gang Violence, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Heavy Smut amounts, I will go down with this goddamn ship, Intentional Flirting, Killings, Kind of Like the mission Impossible version of The Gift Of Christmas, Lesbian Sharon Carter, Makeup Sex, Minor Original Character(s), Natasha Romanov loves to get Steve angry, Past Relationship(s), Rivalry, Romance, Romanoger smut only, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sharon isn't the other woman, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is a badass druglord, Teasing, This story is good asf, partnerships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: "Y-your ex-wife...she's returned."Steve wished he'd never heard those nerve-racking words. He had given her everything, yet Natasha had brought him to his knees. Now she's back and everyone is out to get her, especially her ex husband but her head will end up on Steve's plate.Now that she's back will Steve follow through with his plan of bringing the woman down again. Or will history repeat itself and will he find himself in the grasp of his ex-wife once again?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 262
Kudos: 519





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story! I sent a teaser to a couple of you via-Twitter dm's asking if this was a good idea to continue and you all had said yes. I'm super excited to share and I feel like this story carries a new dynamic even though Steve and Nat are divorced in this too, the circumstances are a lot different. You'll see missions, killings (Nothing too graphically detailed), love affairs, sex, A SHARON CARTER CHARACTER THAT I DON'T BASH AND MADE LGBTGQ.  
> But the main and forever focus will always be on Steve and Natasha and everything that revolves around their relationship.  
> Enjoy, and please don't be afraid to leave a comment and let me know what you think.  
> (Also, for Steve's character, imagine a buzzcut chris evans).

“Numbers are stable, though we expect a raise once the start-up hits the stock market. Also, your partnership with hammer industry has proven very beneficial. Ever since they signed the docks over to you, the numbers have skyrocketed and we expect…"

Steve tuned the voice of one of his dealers out of his ear. He wasn’t listening to begin with. Of course his idea was good, he never had a bad one. There was a reason he’s made it so far in this life.

It wasn’t easy being the world’s most notorious drug dealer. Well..it is now, ever since he took out most of his competition with his uh--former, life partner. 

But he didn’t even want to spare the thought of even thinking about that **_bitch._ **Her name was like that of Voldermort or Beetlejuice, saying it too many times would make her reappear and the last time he saw her..approximately 3 years ago, he almost killed her…

Anyways...moving onto something actually worth his time and thoughts; his success. You name it, he had it. Money, power, women, respect, and so many drugs and weapons it’d be able to circle the globe, _twice._ But it wasn’t always easy being him. 

He’s had to work his way up to the food chain like every other person who was at the age of 18 and dreamt of becoming a drug dealer later on in life.

Starting at the bottom like all the rest. A scummy teenage kid with no background and no one to care for him except for his uncle, who was ironically a pretty infamous drug lord himself.

Did that mean he took Steve under his wing? No. 

He sent his men to beat the shit out of him whenever he would steal something of the man. Whether it’d be money, weed, or flirt with the women he’d bring back to the safe house. The only thing he truly picked up from the man was how to kill, lie, and con people.

The abuse isn’t what ultimately led him to leave and start on his own path, he and his uncle were even on somewhat positive terms when he ran away from the man. He truly left because he had scammed his uncle out of a quarter of a million dollars one night and needed to get the hell out of there before he ended up dead by one of his men, or even worse, the man himself.

Imagine getting killed by the hands of the one who your mother entrusted to raise you.

Fucking prick.

He didn’t have shit on Steve’s success now. He was a pretty slim and frail kid in his teenage years, but as soon as he hit 21? If there was a God up there, he blessed him with the growth spurt of a lifetime.

Now he was 34. He built an entire empire from the ground up **_alone._ ** He made the calls, he called the shots and he wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone who tried to take what was his and overthrow his domain.

The soft sound of sliding, futuristic doors opening and steps approaching him could be heard. 

He swirled his chair around to the entrance as he clicked his pen, suspiciously looking at one of his workers who had just entered his office space in a distressed and anxious manner.

Steve held a hand up at his analyst that was talking prior to his worker coming him. The hand that was held up signified for him to stop talking. 

As Captain of this entire ship, he always wanted to hear the bad news first so it could be handled right away. His methods were easy really. If someone was late on their payments? Shoot em’.

Steve sighed, the worker probably rushed into his office to warn him about his rivals again, in which case Steve was not the slightest bit worried. He was practically untouchable.

“What is it now?” Steve asked impatiently. He wasn’t thrilled to be in this meeting either, but he hated when people wasted his time for unnecessary reasonings. If this wasn’t something he had to deal with first hand, this worker was fired.

By his nervousness and refusal to speak, it had to have gotten the slightest of importance. "Gentlemen, I'm afraid we must postpone this meeting,” Steve ordered standing up. “Apparently, I have other business to attend to. You may exit.” Steve held onto the worker that had rushed in here, planning to make his escape, refusing his departure.

Once all the other employees were out, Steve gripped onto the man’s collar viscously. “If you don’t tell me what the fuck is going on, I swear I’ll launch you over the railing,” he threatened, expressing nothing but seriousness in his eyes. 

Steve watched as the man gulped, a mere groundworker who probably couldn’t believe he had to be the one to tell this man the news and possibly have his life taken away in a blink of an eye.

“Y-your ex-wife sir...she’s returned.”

* * *

As Steve made his way through the large compound to his office, images of red and green instantly flashed into his head. Reappearing and disappearing.

Soft touches, tender kisses, and an endearing laugh. The image of that last smile she gave him seconds before she betrayed him forever burned in his memory. It was haunting him. How much enjoyment she felt as she left.

He should’ve killed her when he had the chance.

The golden doors to his office were swung open by his security detail and he was met with the concerned and almost frightened faces of his most trusted advisers. "You need to see this,” His oldest counselor said in a rushed voice, pointing to his desk. The suspense was almost predictable. Everyone looked at their boss expectantly, searching for clues in his ever so guarded and aloof demeanour. Nothing gave him away. No sweat, no hands shaking, nothing. Only eyes that held so much coldness and hatred.

Sam knew better. This woman wreaked havoc on his life and left him cold and dead inside...But Sam knew, despite his outward appearance, Steve was shaken to the core at this moment. He walked around the desk and took a seat in his chair. He could feel the intense gaze of everyone in his office, practically glaring holes into him, waiting for his move. One look at his desk, and his heart skipped a beat. Steve would have given anything to never see that beast of an ex-wife ever again. Yet, here he was, looking at photos of Natasha Romanov. 

Or Natalia as he calls her now. Stepping out of her private jet and setting foot on America grounds for the first time in 3 whole fucking years.

Fuck his life.

Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it.

She had to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve’s fists absentmindedly clenched, his eyes were shut tight, yet he could still see her face everywhere. As if she were still haunting him. 

She hasn’t been on his mind for such a long time and now that she’s back, it’s like the thought of her wasn’t leaving his mind, nor did it plan on leaving anytime soon.

It surely didn’t help that it’s been a week. An entire week since she's returned to America and his life was already plain and utter chaos. And he fucking hated chaos with a passion. It would make him feel like he wasn’t in control of the situation. 

He's been getting calls from his business partners and other gang heads day and night. Understandably so, they were all pretty furious at his ex-wife’s return as well. After the stunt she had pulled three years ago, they banned her from ever stepping foot on America’s soil again. 

Some of them did, in fact, believe she was dead. But he wasn’t gullible enough to fall for that bullshit. He was aware of her capabilities, there’s not a chance that she could ever be dead, and if she was killed by the hands of another, she must’ve been getting real sloppy. 

Unbeknownst to those who thought she was dead, she wasn’t. She just really good at hiding.

Until now.

He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out the reason for her reappearance. She knew she wasn't welcome here, especially if he was on this Earth alive and breathing; 

She was like a lamb, presenting herself on a silver platter, waiting to be slaughtered. Yet nothing has been happening. There must be a reason for such reckless behavior and a random outing

Or maybe she's just suicidal. He dismissed that thought as soon as it popped into his head. Natasha was many things, a temptress, a deceiver. A liar. A cold-hearted _ bitch… _

But she was not suicidal. She had too much of a reputation to look out for that would be thrown away if she committed suicide. She must be on some sort of mission, she had to be. Why else would she fucking be here right now?

Steve opened his eyes and looked at the video footage on his computer screen. Images of her stepping out of the car in front of the Skylofts MGM Vegas hotel, having recurring meetings with unknown people, lurking in the shadows during shady business transactions in abandoned warehouses. And then the latest footage: her in a secluded restaurant as she conversed with one of his biggest and most hated people on his list, other than herself, of course.

It made sense that she would be seen with that man. It was probably an attempt to get back at him. She had to have known that he knew she was back after all this time and there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that she was making herself seen on purpose.

Steve was having her surveilled 24/7 ever since her arrival. He wanted to know everything she did, every step she took, every hand she shook, and every life she took. He was hoping to figure out her motives by watching her, before he decided on any action, but so far nothing came up. There was no clear pattern in her actions, they seemed random. She was never one to do things without an agenda set in place so that alone was alarming.

However, one thing tied all of them together: Steve was always involved in some way. The people she had met worked for him and now despise him. The places she had gone to belonged to him or he had some form of deal with the owner.

It almost seemed as if she was trying to get his attention by interacting with his ex-employees, enemies and being on his property. And another thing all of these scenes had in common, apart from the presence of his treacherous ex-wife, was that bodyguard of hers, trailing her everywhere. Duncan was his name, or at least it seemed to be,former member of the military. There wasn't much his people could find on him, not even a surname. 

Steve didn’t expect anything less. Bulky, burly, always carrying around a discreet arsenal of weapons with him. He wouldn’t be surprised if she slept with the man.

There was one event that he couldn’t stop watching. 

The moment where she decided to murder someone that Steve wasn’t too fond of. A French gang leader, Batroc. 

Natasha had shot him herself. Steve couldn’t help but rewind the footage of the altercation on the docks again and watched it closely. 

After her henchmen, a few Russian men, had gotten the upper hand in a short gunfight against Batroc's gang, Duncan took the liberty in executing all of them, save one. Batroc was beaten to a pulp and thrown at Natasha’s feet. She appeared to be talking to him in French, probably asking about the location of Steve, but that didn’t make sense because she knew exactly where the fuck to find him.

Batroc had looked visibly angry and spat blood on her shoes. Natasha looked disgusted for a moment, the heels she wore were designer, obviously she wouldn’t take it lightly.

Steve had watched from the footage as his ex-wife kneeled down to him and whispering something in his ear. Batroc’s expression turned from pissed to afraid in a matter of seconds. Whatever she had said to him, in that moment she had broken him. He saw her do it a couple of times during their marriage. How she could get him to do things he normally wouldn’t consider with one listen to her sultry voice. 

Still to this day, he never figured out what exactly she tells people in these situations, typically it’s always in a language he’s not familiar with. All he knew was that she was almost frighteningly persuasive. 

Batroc looked defeated and opened his mouth. After Natasha seemed to have gotten what she wanted, she coldly shot him in the head without a second thought or an inch of remorse scouting her face for a second. She signaled her henchmen to follow her as she left..But not before looking up at the cameras with a cocky grin, as if knowing Steve would be watching this merely 30 minutes later.

"Fucking bitch", Steve muttered under his breath as he slammed his fist down on the desk. He ran a hand along his face and leaned back into his chair in thought. He looked around his office. His gaze rested on the baseball bat enclosed in pristine glass case for a hot minute before trying to make the glass break with only his cold stare. Oh, the things he’d do to that woman when he sees her.

She was the one he had sacrificed everything for. He had given her everything, and she had brought him to his knees.

A knock on the door interrupted his trip down memory lane as one of his most trusted advisers, other than Sam had appeared. "Steve, the other heads are breathing down my neck. They gave you a week to monitor her, but the time's up and they want you to take action now." Bucky looked at his best friend patiently. He couldn't imagine how hard this must be for him. The thought of Steve’s ex-wife was unsettling on the best of days, when she was far away and could do no harm, let alone when she was in the same city, turning Las Vegas’ criminal underworld upside down. Steve pondered for a moment, still looking at the baseball bat in all his secured glory.

"Send Barton. Bring her to me alive." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bucky nod and his retreating figure. He closed his eyes again and let out a sigh.

It’d be the first time in 3 whole years since he’s last saw her. And this time he was prepared to take action.


	3. Chapter 3

Life is a bitch. Not just karma, the thought of that amused her. Every aspect of life is out to get you, whether it be the circumstances of your birth, the education you received, or the people you affiliate yourself with. No matter how safe and sound you believe yourself to be, life will fuck you up, one way or another. Just like it did with her.

By all means, don’t get her wrong. Did she have a cushy life growing up? Admittedly so. 

Granted, she never knew her father, but that empty vat in her heart was filled by that of her grandfather. A world renowned surgeon that she was very close too. Almost, maybe more, closer to him than she was to her own mom, sister, cousins and aunts. She practically stuck under him every chance she got and did want to carry on with his legacy when he retired from doing surgeries, it’s like it was written in the stars for her to do something successful and substantial in life, whether it’d be a doctor or not.

At the age of 20, she had fiancée, whom she met in America, who was completely smitten for her, he himself taking part in the doctoring and physics field while she was still figuring out what she had wanted to do, who she wanted to become.

She loved her grandfather, and she wanted nothing more than to take on his legacy, but it all just seemed so—boring! Natasha had known she was missing something in life, a thrill, some action, anything to get her adrenaline racing.

She had gone out to a party one night with a couple of friends…and that’s when she saw _him_.

Looking out of the window of the car as the towering skyscrapers, neon lights and large fountains of Vegas’ flew past her, she traced invisible patterns on her left lower arm. She never thought she would find herself in this place ever again. Not only just in Vegas, but like, America on its own basis. She did incur the wrath of America’s most dangerous mob boss after all, the last time she was here.

It’s almost as if she could still feel the betrayal and anger in his eyes.

He will be out for blood, that she was sure of. Her blood, to be precise. She must tread carefully during this mission, and that’s what she had to keep reminding herself. It was just a mission, that’s it.

She was torn from her thoughts when her driver announced they were approaching the Skyloft Hotel. "I'll have the bags brought by the staff, you go up and get settled in. I still have to check up on the security in this place,” Duncan said to her. 

As the man in the driver's seat stopped the engine, she grabbed her bag and sunglasses. "Don't make a huge fuss out of this. If he wanted me dead on the spot he would have shot me at the airport.” It didn’t take a genius to know that her ex-husband would be at the top of the of people aiming for her head. “The very fact I'm still standing here means he probably wants to know what brought me here first. So I should be quite alright for a while." 

The doors were opened and Duncan offered his right hand to help her out of the car. As her high heels touched the ground and she straightened herself, there wasn’t a difference between Russia and America’s ground, but as she stepped out of the vehicle the feeling itself still felt foreign to her and it’s been a week since she’s been back. 

She was out in the open now. Although she might have looked convincing to her confidante, she wasn't so sure about the state of her safety herself. 

She calculated how many steps it would take from the car to the entrance of the hotel. 10, maybe 15. That's a time span of a few seconds. She might just get killed in those next few seconds. "Natasha." She looked and her eyes met Duncan’s. Putting on her sunglasses and strutting over to the entrance as if she owned the place, and she might as well own it if she’d be staying in it’s top floor penthouse suite for the time being. 

Why not look sexy and badass if she was about to possibly die? 

As she stepped foot into the grand reception hall of the hotel, she released a breath she didn't know she held in. "Miss Romanov, it's a pleasure to have you as our guest again. My name is André Balazs, I'm the hotel director of the Plaza and I will make sure that everything is to your liking during your stay here with us. Now, if you would—"

“André, is it?" Natasha questioned, removing her sunglasses and revealing emerald eyes that left the hotel director looking stunned for a second.

After getting ahold of himself, he nervously answered "Ah yes, ma’am, t-there’s a matter of a few papers in need of your signature before-"

"Mr. Balazs, my flight was exhausting, they didn't have any vodka on the jet, my feet hurt like hell, and on top of that, my ex-husband is trying to kill me.“ The man’s eyes widened for a quick second at her sudden statement. Natasha gave him a sarcastic look in agreement. “You can see the predicament I am in now, can't you? What I want is a nice hot bath, what I do not want, however, is a sweet, intelligent middle aged man telling me what to do. So it can either go two ways. Either you are going to give me the keycard and send up the paperwork later, or, instead of living here, I make sure your permanent residence will be moved from this hotel and to the graveyard. Am I understood, or are things still unclear?" With the sweetest of smiles she expectantly looked at the hotel director with a raised brow.

The hotel director noticeably gulped, not too long after he graciously handed her the keycard. She gave him another smile and a wink before turning and making her way through the reception hall crowd. 

* * *

"Natalia Romanova, aka Natasha Romanov, 32 years old, 169 cm tall, 62 kg, characteristic feature: red hair. Natalia Romanova, 32 years old, 169cm tall, 62 kg, characteristic feature: red hair. Natalia Romanova, 32 years old, …"

Clint was reciting the personal data from the file he was given on his next target, while dismantling and reassembling his bow and arrow over again. It was a sort of ritual for him; it helped him not to lose his nerves, of course they’d be flying through the roof when his target was his boss’ ex. Someone he hadn’t met until the day before she had left Steve. 

Although he had worked as a hitman for years now, this wasn’t new territory. Rituals like these, repeating things to himself, gave him a sense of much needed stability. After all, this is an immensely important mission. He heard the sudden noise of the keycard beeping and positioned himself behind the door leading into the bedroom. The lights in the foyer of the suite were turned on and he could hear heels clicking on the marble floor. Ever so slowly, careful not to be seen, he turned his head around the corner and watched his target's movement. Seems like she's unarmed, he deduced. She looked uncharacteristically unguarded, although Steve had warned not to underestimate her. Apparently she could take down a guy twice his size with just her thighs.

Clint looked at his bow and decided to opt for stealth rather than open confrontation. He tucked the arrow back in its quiver and instead pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

With small, delicate steps he approached his target from behind. Just as he was about to dose her with the sedative, Natasha swung around as quick as lightning and nicked his cheek with a knife. "You're really not as quiet as you think you are." Triumphantly, she looked at the shocked intruder and played with the knife in her fingers, twirling the weapon in interest. He seemed kind of surprised at the action. "I’m sure he warned you about me, right?” Natasha glanced down at the man’s hand seeing a syringe filled with a pale yellow liquid. “Something tells me that’s not a Jell-O shot.” 

“He wants you.”

“Then why didn’t he come and get me himself?” Instead of lurking in the shadows watching her for the past week. Actions like that made it seem like he almost still carried feelings for her.

“He’s your ex husband, you should know how his mind works.”

Yeah, completely unpredictable. It’s one of the reasons she fell for him. Sometimes she didn’t know what he was thinking, other times he was an open book. He kept her guessing and she loved that. 

Clint clenched the syringe in his hand, he wouldn’t be able to go through with this one without putting up a tough fight. He could see it in the woman’s eyes that she was intrigued to be seeing her ex-husband again. Clint made the decision of tossing the syringe to her, Natasha looking at him confusedly before rolling her eyes.

Natasha took the object from his hand. “I really hope you’re not getting paid for this,” she said as she plunged the needle into her shoulder and willingly injected whatever substance was in it.

Call it a dumb move, but she knew what she was doing, all of this was just of an attempt to see her ex-husband and get a chance to talk. If she were to appear at his office there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that he might just try and kill her on the spot. This way however, she’d actually get a chance to talk to him.

In the next moment, there was a thump heard as her body hit the floor.

* * *

When she woke up again, she felt a little groggy, nauseous, and ready to kill someone, more specifically her ex for equipping a softie to come and retrieve her for him. He could’ve at least sent someone worthy of her time. She opened her eyes and looked around the room she found herself in. Definitely not a hospital, but equipped like one. 

High-tech computers and monitors all around, displaying her vitals and heartbeat, it still resembled a hotel room, just not hers. She heard the sound of doors opening and saw a blonde and two nurses enter the room. "Miss Romanov, I see you're awake now. These are Yuki and Miranda, they are trained nurses from one of the best hospitals in Vegas. They will take care of you until you feel better again. So don't worry, you're in safe hands now."

Natasha suspiciously eyed the young woman in front of her. Looks to be around her age. Whoever she works for, she must be some sort of messenger. Or secretary maybe, with her glasses she looks like she came just out of a porn movie. Examining her left lower arm, she asked, "And who might you be?"

"My name is Sharon Carter. I work for Steve, whose compound you are currently at, in case you were wondering." While seeing her up close, all Sharon could think was that Steve had good taste in wives.

That was when panic hit her. Remembering what had been implanted in her arm. She couldn’t be _here_ . She can't be _near_ him.

A sense of short nervousness came about as she held onto her left arm and faced the nurses. "Would you mind leaving Miss Carter and I alone for a moment? There is something I must discuss with her in private." 

Yuki and Miranda expectantly looked at Sharon, who nodded and beckoned them to leave the room. "I believe the person you really want to talk to is Steve, but seeing as to how he is indisposed at the moment, I will gladly take a message." With cold eyes and an arched brow, she looked at Natasha. This must be good, she thought to herself, Uchiha Sasuke's ex-wife in the flesh. Whatever she will say now, it will be golden.

The bed Natasha was lying in was kinda low, so she had to bend down a bit to give Natasha her full attention. As soon as she was close enough, Natasha grasped the glass object, and smashed it against the young woman's head. All Sharon could hear was a distant “I'm really sorry for this” before everything went black.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

Natasha wasn’t that overwhelmed when she opened the door of the patient's room and saw the vastness of Steve’s estate, it looked like he did some redecorating. Surrounded by buildings, gardens, towers, and worst of all, guards. His home resembled a fortress. Even if you managed to get in from the outside, you sure as hell won't find your way out again, it seemed. Lucky for her, it was already dark and had a known history of being skilled at sneaking around undetected.

She looked at her left arm and hoped she wouldn't see lights flashing. When her eyes were met with merely her skin colour, she let out a small sigh of relief. It seems he isn't so close after all.

She scanned her surroundings and decided to make her way to the garage. Given the late hour of the night, the security detail was on high alert and scattered all over the compound. They were armed with Kevlar vests, guns and knives, and some even with night vision goggles. 

God, he was so dramatic.

But only those on the vantage points, she realised, the men patrolling the ground don't have these goggles, because most places are lit and visible anyway. She heard steps approaching her from the right and crouched down behind the corner. As soon as the guard walked past her, she jumped up and circled her right arm around his neck, while placing her left hand over his mouth and nose to muffle his groans. She tightened her hold on him, nearly cutting off his oxygen completely until she felt him go limp in her arms. Years of hard training have proven useful once more, as she laid the unconscious body of the man on the floor. She grabbed his knife and tiptoed along the side of the building towards what seemed to be the gateway.

Knowing her ex-husband, he doesn’t drive his car all the way to the back of his estate, so the garage must be somewhere in this entry area, as she searched for an escape route. She spotted two men guarding a building with garage doors and crept towards them through the shadows of the night. While playing with the knife in her hands. She couldn’t take them both on without one of them screaming for back-up.

As she formed a final escape plan in her head, she readied herself for one more attack. She threw the knife around the corner next to the garage and hoped her idea would work. The knife gave off a loud clang when its metal hit the concrete floor and the two guards suddenly sprang to attention. As Natasha watched one of them turn around and walk around the corner, she sprinted towards the other, took his gun from his hands with one fell swoop and used it to knock him out.

She carefully lowered the man and the gun to the floor and snuck towards the second guard. Just as he turned around and spotted her, she jumped up and, with five quick punches to his torso, eventually hitting a weak point. Unable to move any longer, Natasha knocked him out with one final strike and watched him tumble to the ground.

All she needed to do was check if she was still a safe distance and then she could leave, glancing one last time at her left arm, before sneaking into the garage and breaking the window of the first car she could find. After fumbling with the cables underneath the steering wheel, the engine sprang to life. She could already hear the commotion of the guards outside and opted for a quick escape.

Natasha smirked as she stepped on the gas pedal and burst through the garage doors, driving towards the gateway. The guards were in a frenzy, trying to stop the car by shooting at it. But Natasha knew how paranoid Steve was. 

Bulletproof car, duh. Once again, so dramatic.

The massive gateway came closer and closer, and for a tiny moment, Natasha asn't sure if she would make it. She put in the 6th gear and pressed down on the gas pedal, hearing the engine roar up. She closed her eyes and waited, until she felt the jolt of barging through the gate. "Thank fuck,” she said to herself and drove into Vegas’s night.

Maybe they could do this meeting over the phone instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be continuing it!


	4. Chapter 4

Time and time again she proved capable of surprising him. Even after 11 years. 11 fucking years of marriage he still didn't know her whole story. He knew she received some kind of training that made her skills hard to compete against, why else would she be somersaulting down the damn halls. He knew she was stronger than even some of his best men, but he didn't think she could actually escape from his base. She attacked his personal assistant, knocked out three of his security guards, stole one of his favourite Jeeps, wrecked his garage and tore down his gateway – all while pumped full with sedatives. 

And didn’t even bother to turn the lights off on her way out.

"Not even Bucky would be able to do such damage.", he muttered while watching the security footage of her escape. 

"Seems like she’s still surprising you,” he heard an answer behind him, a very familiar voice.

“Fury,” Steve greeted. When he reached his 20’s, and after he ran off with his Uncle’s money, he met Nick Fury. Secret government worker that was really only in this life to make sure there was a balance between good and bad. He’s kept him out of prison many times and he’d forever be grateful for that, call him a mentor. Kinda.

Fury came up beside him, hands behind his back as he looked at the footage as well, a amused grin crossing his face. “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” he said.

Please, if anything he’s the scorned one, she’s the one that left him. "I wouldn't call that scorned, I would call that a natural catastrophe. Though I have to admit, it did surprise me to even hear of her escape. I thought she wanted to get close to me, but on the footage she seems hell bent on getting away from here." Which was weird considering Clint had told him that she’s the one that willingly injected the dosage.

"Yes, that made me wonder as well. Another intriguing thing, I spotted her constantly looking at her left arm. I'm not quite sure what's the reasoning , but I will definitely look into it." Fury gathered the papers scattered on Steve’s desk into his folder. 

* * *

"You again?” Natasha questioned with interest.

She was pretty surprised to see her “kidnapper” from a few days ago nonchalantly sitting in her living room. Although her team went to great lengths to keep her safe, it seemed this one was sneaky enough to slip through his net twice. "Don't worry Miss Romanov, I'm not here to harm you. I came here with a message from Steve and I will leave you be as soon as I've delivered it. So would you please be so kind as to sit down and listen to what I have to say."

Oddly enough, he seemed genuinely…honest to her. Not like the rest of the sleazy and two-faced roaches she had to work with so often. This one seemed to be an exception to that bunch. Never mind that. This might just be a good chance to finally deliver her warning to her ex-husband.

She took a seat on the couch opposite him and clasped her hands together, placing them on the knee the leg that was crossed over in a petty and sarcastic manner. "You seem like someone Steve would trust. And you are definitely devoted to him, I can see that…” She eyed him for a bit. “I’ll hear you out, on one condition: I have something very important to tell Steven, but—I can’t tell it to him in person. So I need you to deliver my message. Will you do that?" 

“His full name is Steven?”

“It is. But he gets pissed whenever anyone refers to him as that which is why I often say it.” Natasha looked at him expectantly, she could see the hesitation in his eyes. He waited a few seconds until he caved in.

"Alright. What is it?" Suddenly, Natasha felt anxious. This was the moment she had worked towards for months now. She started analyzing things in her head, and took a deep breath to calm herself down. She looked into Clint’s wondering eyes, and started talking.

"What I'm about to tell you might sound crazy, actually it’s very crazy, but it is the truth. There is a reason I came back to America, and I’m positive Steven won’t like it. 11 years ago, a man hired me to take him out. I couldn't go through with it back then obviously, which is why I was with him for so long and then left him. I tried hiding from my contractor and it worked for two and a half years, but then he found me six months ago. He wanted me to finish what I started, but I refused. The next day, he had one of my partners killed. He threatened to kill all the relatives and friends I had until I agreed to work for him again, so I did. He sent me back here to kill Steven in a very…deranged way." Natasha had to swallow before continuing. This part of the story always made her feel uncomfortable.

"He implanted a small bomb inside my left arm that would be triggered if Steve came any closer than 15 metres. I have no idea how exactly it works, but it's all super high-tech, it's so small you can't even see or feel it when you touch my arm and-”

"Wait, wait, wait, as if the story up until now isn't absurd enough, now you claim there is a bomb inside your left arm?! You don't actually suppose anyone will believe that, do you?", Clint asked incredulously.

God damn it. This was going to be harder than she expected. After all, the real reason for her betrayal three years ago and her return seemed so far-fetched that not even she grasped the absurdity of it all. Screw that, he must know the truth. He probably already thinks she’s batshit crazy, so it's not like she has a reputation to uphold.

Clearing her throat, she continued her story: "When Steve was a baby he had a tiny tracking chip implanted in his right foot. His uncle was very restricting, because everything about his lifestyle is annoying and afraid someone would betray him, so he surveilled all of his members. My contractor programmed the bomb to react to the presence of Steve’s racking chip. It would blow us both to pieces if he came close to me."

Clint looked at Natasha with wide eyes, then turned his gaze to the window. Silence befell the two for a moment. "Assuming this is true.. Why are you telling me this? I'm guessing your contractor doesn't want his plan to be revealed."

"I'm telling you this because, just like three years ago, I don't want to kill Steve.” As surprising as it may seem. “That's why I fled the compound after you kidnapped me, I thought he was somewhere in the area."

"Why go to such lengths to get Steve’s attention? You know he’s dating someone else right?” Was the reason she was going through all this attention was because she wanted him back.

Even though she didn’t ask, nor did she want to know, it did catch her off guard and she’d rather not touch on the topic of her ex-husband’s relationship status. “That’s not the reason why,” she said in slight annoyance.

“You could have just tried to leave and hide again, you could have just stayed away from him." Clint said as if it was obvious..

This is it, the big revelation. She had to be careful with how she phrased it, because this information would make anyone look like the biggest nutcase ever.

"The reason I desperately wanted to tell him, is because… my contractor is his uncle, Thaddeus Ross. He's not dead as some believe him to be, he‘s very much active. Pulling strings from the shadows for a very long time now. And Steve needed to know this before I die, or whatever happens to me." Natasha looked into Clint’s eyes with all the conviction she could muster. His reaction to this news might just determine her fate.

Did he believe her? Is he even considering telling Steve this ludicrous story? Clint looked down with eyes wide open. Silence. Nerve-splitting silence. Natasha waited.

When he looked back up again his eyes were cold and distant as he said, "Now that you've gotten that off your chest, there is nothing here in America for you anymore. Steve wants you to leave the country for good this time, and you will.”He stood up and strut towards the door, when he heard her voice behind him.

Natasha smirked in a hidden enjoyment despite the heaviness of the info she had told him. “And who the hell is kicking me out exactly?”

Clint didn’t answer and started walking again. As he closed the door behind him, he tapped a finger to his ear. "Did you get all of that?" 

A chuckle could be heard on the line, a sigh, then the answer, "Yes. What you just heard stays between us."  
  


Steve took off his earpiece and disconnected the line to Clint’s earpiece. He approached the bar, poured himself a double Scotch on rocks and, taking a sip, stepped out onto the terrace overlooking the beach underneath the cliffs. He took a deep breath.

That woman will be his undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the note beneath this one, I’m continuing it, I can’t remove the other note😂


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPLOAD

Natasha had never expected she’d be in this situation where she actually considered running away from her problems yet again. 

But it’s like, what could she do, right? This was for both her and Steve’s sake. If they’re as far away as possible then maybe it’s all for the best. It could be a sign that they’re really better off away from each other. Or his family is crazy as hell.

But then again, she’s Natasha fucking Romanov, formally Rogers. She doesn’t run away from things..3 years ago was a bad example, but other than that she doesn’t run away.

She’d be damned if her ex-husband thought he was big enough or bad enough to run her out of the country when the true reason she was here, was to warn him about his own uncle! 

Where’s her fucking thank you card, and undying gratefulness? What, did he think she was doing this shit for fun?

Natasha furrowed her brows in thought. As soon as she entered the living room and heard the door close behind her, the lights went out.

"Natasha ."

Oh fuck. The deep and rugged voice stopped her dead in her tracks. This can't be happening. Now? Of all times?

If actually wasn’t a bad time, but did his employee not spread him the fucking message?!

She could feel her sense heighten. Her muscles tensed as they would when she became alert.. Her heart pumping faster than normal.

"You've been quite a nuisance, haven’t you?” He spoke again.

He switched on the light of the lamp right next to him. She didn't need to turn her head to see who was sitting in the chair, facing her. Oh God, please just let him be on the other end of the room, she prayed silently. She closed her eyes and tried to even her breath, when she heard his cold voice again.

"Look at me."

Natasha sighed in offense at the demeaning command. Did he think she was afraid to look at him? Or did he just not get the fact that it’s been 3 years since they last saw each other. “Honey, you should know by now how much I love eye contact,” she said suggestively, turning to come face to face with her ex-husband.

As he sat there in the dark, dressed all in black, with his left hand holding a glass of Scotch and his right one resting on an all too familiar baseball bat, he looked into her eyes with sheer revulsion. 

Looks like grim reaper finally came for her.

One look from his cold eyes was almost enough to suck away all of the confidence she usually prided herself with. With the courage she had left, she managed to say only his name, "Steven."

He tore his gaze from her, not ignoring the fact that she had just used his full first name, knowing how much he despises it. Instead he looked at the baseball bat he was swirling in his right hand. "I thought I made myself perfectly clear the last time we saw one another. You were to never set foot on my territory again, or else I would break each and every one of your bones and feed you to my dogs.”

“Yet here I am. In your territory, alive and well. It’s been a long time, true. But I’m always up for makeup sex,” she teased.

He threw her a menacing look while taking a sip from his drink. She was toying with him, not taking him seriously as if he didn’t put a single ounce of worry in her body when he knew for a fact that he did. She had witnessed him lecturing people on their mistakes prior to killing them when they had still been married, she knew his tirade of accusations was far from over.

He put the glass down on the table to his left and leaned back in the chair. "But it seemed everything has worked in your favor once again. You get to leave the country with every hair on your pretty little guileful head untouched.”

“Pretty? Don’t make me blush.”

“And to Italy, of all places. I hope you packed a swimsuit." The last sentence was practically oozing sarcasm.

“You’ve always enjoyed seeing me in one,” she answered swallowing hardly as she came to her next sentence. "We both know I'm not going anywhere as of yet. He’d kill me as soon as my jet makes one of those conveniently timed unscheduled stops."

A deep chuckle could be heard from the other side of the lounge. "That’s right... your mysterious contractor. I must admit, that part of your fairytale made me laugh."

She knew he wouldn’t believe her. With a smirk he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling. 

"Thaddeus Ross. Now that's a name I haven't heard in quite a while." After a short pause his eyes fell on Natasha again, his smirk never faltering. "Do you know why I haven't heard my uncle’s name in quite a while, Natasha?" He grabbed the glass to his left and propped himself up on the baseball bat.

"Because he's dead." He threw the glass in the air and accurately swinging the bat forcefully, the glass breaking on impact.

As he took another sip from the Scotch, this time straight from the bottle, she realised he was approaching her through the dark. Natasha instinctively stepped away, keeping her distance a fair amount.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Don’t tell me you're scared of a little explosion?”

With every step he took towards her was a step she took away from him, but she could sense herself inching towards the wall.

“Steven, I’m serious, stop fucking walking towards me.”

, and she tried to back away. When she felt the cold wall touch her back, she knew there was no running away.

"Why’s that, sweetheart? Are you afraid you will blow us both to bits?" She watched his fist clench onto the bat in his hand as he looked at her with an arched eyebrow. "Barton didn't have to tell me about what’s in your arm, I was listening to your entire conversation. I must say, you're as good an actress as ever."

Her heart was beating so fast she was sure Steve must have heard it. She had difficulties concentrating on his words and calculating the distance between them at the same time. All she could think about was there were only 3, maybe 4 steps left before the entire lounge would go up in flames. 

Any moment now it was for sure to go off. When she twisted her arm to check for any lights, but before she could look down she felt the baseball bat pressed against her chest, right below her neck. She looked at the wooden object in front of her and followed its shape until her eyes met his eyes.

She lost herself in his deep gaze for a second. It felt like time stood still and it was just the two of them, for a fleeting moment. His eyes were so cold. So distant... So emotionless. Almost as if they had lost their light. And she was the one who had taken it away. It doesn't matter anymore, regretfully as she watched him drop the bat from her chest and slowly move closer ever, it will all be over any second now.

To think she’d have to spend the rest of her afterlife in hell with him.

That's when it hit her. She didn't hear any beeping sound. She couldn't feel any heat emitting from her arm. Her eyes were in subtle shock as she looked into Steve’s aloof expression. "Surprised to still see me in one piece?" Natasha stared at him for a moment.

“Surprised to see you at all,” she mumbled. 

"Turns out your story wasn't entirely made up. I had my foot x-rayed just to prove to Clint you were lying, because he actually seemed to believe you. Imagine my own surprise when they found the very same tracking chip you were talking about."

"Does that mean you believe me?" Natasha words seemed to anger him. His expression turned even darker and she could feel the pressure just from his stare. "You think a cold look is supposed to kill me? You were better off smashing things with the bat that I bought for you.” She could see a faint grin spreading across his lips.

"Oh, I will not be the one to kill you.” He took another sip from his drink and placed the racket on the table to his right. 

"So you do believe me." 

“Just because one tiny detail of your story proved to be true, doesn't mean I'm buying this whole Thaddeus bullshit, so don't even bother trying to persuade me. Your annoying little games aren’t worth my time." He looked at her with an ice-cold expression.

She used to be so good at reading him once. But he's so guarded now. There's nothing giving him away.

“What’s in the case?”

“See for yourself.”

“Open it,” he demanded.

“Wouldn’t kill you to say please.” This was the only thing that might have convinced his uncle to let her go despite her failed mission. But Steve was apparently going to spare her life now, and in exchange for that, letting him know what was in the case was the least she could do. 

After all, the chances of Thaddeus actually leaving her be, even with the contents of this case in his possession, were slim to none to begin with.

As she lifted the lid, she could suddenly feel Steve move behind her. He looked over her right shoulder onto the flash drive in the suitcase. "So this was going to be your way out, huh?" A light shiver ran down her spine when she felt the breath of his voice so close to her ear. Enjoying the fleeting moment of intimacy between them. His hand suddenly found its way to her waist, lingering there for a second before rudely shoving her out of the way. Steve downed the last sip of scotch in the bottle and left the glass on the table and took the flash drive. Grabbing his baseball bat, he turned around and was heading for the exit. Just as his hand was about to reach the handle of the door, he heard her voice behind him.

"Is that it? This is how you will leave me, no goodbyes, no goodbye kiss? That's no way to treat your ex-wife now, is it?" She hoped the little note of sarcasm would make her seem a little less self-conscious than she really was. Natasha saw his head turn in the dimly lit lounge.

"Whoever you're working for, you must have a strong grip on you. You're more concerned of what he will do to you than of what I would, and that's saying something. Especially now that you no longer have any leverage. I'm sure, whatever he's got in store for you will be much more satisfying than anything I could ever come up with."

He broke his eye contact with her and turned towards the door to open it. As Steve was about to leave her, Natasha could hear his last words

"Besides...I wouldn’t want to keep my woman waiting messing around with old flames."

Natasha couldn’t help but smirk at the ground as the doors closed. So he really was seeing someone else. The thought of him having another romantic partner in his life other than herself didn’t sit well with her.

It didn’t sit well with her at all.

Her mind on his potential girlfriend, or even worse—wife, infiltrated her mind so much that she couldn’t even sense the other person coming up behind her, or his arm wrapping around her neck.

* * *

"Again!" Arnim Zola yelled as he pulled the lever of the transformer Natasha was wired to. Another bolt of electricity shot through her body and made all her muscles contract. She couldn't tell how much time passed since Zola had dragged her down into his torture chamber, that she once thought was his sex dungeon—thank god it wasn’t. It had to have been an hour or two.

Natasha winced when Zola broke the circuit again. She wasn’t weak and she damn sure wasn’t about to give in. She wasn’t gonna let him get to her. 

With what little control she still had over her muscles she managed to raise her head and look into his face with a barely visible smirk. "Zola, If hitting and electrocuting me is all you've got, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you a horrible yelp review,” she said without breaking eye contact. "Aren't you like… good at this?" Zola looked visibly baffled.   


"You're right, Natalia. This is no way to torture you..We all know you can take a little physical pain." On the last word he patted her shoulder with his hand as if to congratulate her on surviving so far. His eyes widened suddenly and he raised his index finger and joyfully went over elsewhere.

Natasha rolled her eyes and huffed out a sigh as she looked down. A disturbingly wide grin spread across his pale face as he came close to her. "Physical pain won't get us anywhere? But I finally figured out a way to make you hurt really really bad."

“Before we start, how’s my hair?”

He spun around and walked over to a shelf. He pulled out a box, put it on the table and rummaged through it. When he turned around again, she could see a needle in his hand. He grabbed another chair and sat right in front of her.

“Ooo, a shot. Plan on injecting me with the flu?”

"I'm going to tell you a little story, Natalia. That story will hurt you, I'm sure of it. But… you see the problem is, it won't give me a lot of satisfaction. I still need to see bruises, I need to hear screams-”

“If that’s what you want, then you were better off locking me in a bedroom with that other guard, I’m sure he carries a big package-”

“Because torture is always a two-way street, you know, both parties are supposed to get something out of it, I'm going to insert this needle, while telling the story." Zola raised the needle to her arm and grinned at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to praise him for coming up with that idea.

“Well..I’m waiting.”

"This way we both get to enjoy this. You can experience real pain through words, and I still get to see a little blood and hear a little screaming." He grabbed her right arm and pierced the needle in her skin..

“Oh no, the pain, the torture,” she deadpanned bluntly as the needle was injected in her skin.

"Now, we all know about that horrible divorce you made Rogers go through. But it seems as if he's gotten over you, you know. Thaddues has kept a close eye on him and we watched him whenever we got the chance for it, because you know, he's a very guarded man and all. What I'm trying to say here, is…" He slowly started to drive the needle into the skin, while continuing his story. "Steve has gotten over you, and gotten into a lot of other girls." Zola raised his head to look for any reaction in Natasha’s face.

With a sympathetic smile she said, "Aw, Zola, babe, that's so sad. I mean I know you're a lowlife, but having to watch other people have sex is a harsh punishment, even for you." Natasha lowered her gaze to look at this lap and asked, "I mean, aren't you like… you know… down there… what's the word, in need of viagra?"

Suddenly she could feel him push the needle deeper into her skin with force. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from voicing any pain. Not just the pain from the needle, but the thought of Steve with other women didn't leave her unfazed either. She wasn't naïve, she knew he wouldn't be celibate, neither was she she’d admit.

Nevertheless, she hates to imagine it. But she wasn't going to show that. Natasha’s eyes met Zola’s again and he looked  _ pissed _ .

"What, did you think I would start crying like a little girl if you told me Steven slept with other women? Boo-fucking-hoo. Tell him my track record of men so we can compare." She drew so close to his face, their noses were about to touch, she didn’t miss the light blush that crossed the man’s face as she looked him dead in the eye and whispered, "You gotta do better than that." 

Zola drove the needle even further into her skin and started to move it around. She couldn't help but back her face away as she closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath, letting out a slightly shaky exhale. 

"Oh, you have no idea, Talia. He didn't just sleep with other women, he cremated your entire marriage. He had this one poor little girl whose name was also Natasha, and he almost strangled her to death while he fucked her." Zola looked at her face, which was already contorted with pain. Every now and then he could hear a pained moan or short whimper.

"Then there were the twins. He flew them to that secret location you two would always go to on Valentine's day, very special wasn't it? Meant a lot to you, didn't it? Probably still does. Oh, the things he did to them on that bed only you used to lay in." 

"Stop it." 

"He had cherry blossoms spread all over the sheets and fucked them both senseless on them." 

“Shut up.." She bit out, eyes clenched, head down, from both the pain and words.

"He seemed to enjoy it, more than he did with you. Oh, and the stripper he had last Christmas, she's my favourite. She also had red hair like you, but hers was dyed you see. While your beloved ex-husband fucked her from behind, he was gripping her hair so hard he tore out a few strands."

"Shut the fuck up or I'll-"

Natasha couldn't finish her sentence, because Zola had just driven the needle all the way in and had her breath hitching on the spot.

"Now he’s got this new woman..She’s been in the game for awhile. Only thing that’s surprising is how she doesn’t have any of your physical features. She’s got brunette hair, hazel eyes, buttercream skin tone, and an entirely different ethnic background, possibly European..if you ask me I’d say he’s found a new  _ lover _ .”

Natasha could feel a tear stream down her cheek. Her mind went blank. The pain from the needle and the hurt she felt at listening to Zola’s words made her sick to her stomach. She could no longer move. 

She gave up.

He had broken her. And he seemed to know it.

"I figured Steven’s is still your weak spot-”

“You can’t call him that,” she said almost defensively, her voice strong and clear despite the pain she had just experienced.

Zola seemed slightly impressed by her ability to be able to even talk at this point. “I must say I'm very satisfied with what I've achieved here. But we're far from done, dear. Thaddeus has something magnificent planned for your last act. And I'll prepare you for it now.” He flexed a rubber glove on his hand, the material snapping at his skin as he examined it. “See you at the docks." He punched her one last time, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zola was one of Thaddeus’ men, Steve didn’t know about Natasha’s kidnapping after he left.


	6. Chapter 6

_ She didn’t know why Bruce, her fiancé, had dragged her along to this medical conference knowing it would bore her out of her mind. Just because her family had a long line of surgeons, doctors and anything in the medical field really, didn’t mean that it was something she wanted to take up or was interested in any way.  _

_ She knew the terms, standards and even practiced it a little bit, but she never saw herself making it an actual career. _

_ She wanted something more. More spontaneous and wouldn’t make her fall asleep on the job. Maybe acting, or like a chef or some shit other than sitting in these boring ass lectures. _

_ Was she there to support him, yeah of course, she attended all his events with him. He was the youngest doctor in history to obtain 7 phd’s at the age of 26, he needed some kind of beautiful woman at his side to show off to the press. _

_ Natasha never saw herself as a trophy wife, nor did she want to become one, they weren’t even married yet, only engaged. She was only 20 and still wasn’t sure if she wanted to continue this medical saga like all the rest in her family, getting married was the last thing on her mind, she just wanted to have fun. Not be tied down over some demanding career and try to balance that with an adequate marriage. _

_ The last thing she ever wanted to do in New York City was attend any goddamn medical conference for like the 7th time in a course of 2 months. For the first time in what felt like forever, they had a little free time on their hands, some of her friends were in town and she was not about to stay in this hotel room for the remainder of this trip before they went to L.A to continue his little tour. _

_ So she dragged him out of their hotel room, much like he’s dragged her along in this tedious trip that he promised would be fun. Taking him to some club in the heart of Brooklyn. _

_ It was actually very high end and luxurious for any club in Brooklyn to be. So elegant that she was beginning to think her fiancé wouldn’t be good enough for a place like this even with his acquired 7 phd’s. _

_ Throughout the entire night, which was fairly...interesting, fun for the most part, but something formed in the pit of her stomach when she kept finding the man in the close ranged corner of the place glancing at her and not shying away from his interested look whenever she caught him. _

_ It didn’t help that he was so...so ruggedly handsome and had this kind of— confident aura radiating that much off him that only increased his attractiveness. _

_ She never thought she’d be the type to cheat on anybody, especially someone who was a complete gentleman, and caring and every other seemingly perfect, stereotypical boyfriend status. _

_ But here she was, making the same entertained and interested eyes at him as if she didn’t have an engagement ring on her finger that was presented to her 4 months ago. _

_ It was a long stretch to ‘step away’ for the bathroom, but there was an arrangement of alcohol coursing through her veins and she wanted some form,  _ **_any_ ** _ form, of excitement at this point. _

_ She made one last glance towards the man before walking away from the group, and not to the bathroom, but to a more secluded area. Ending up in the hallway, barely making it 4 steps before she felt a gentle yet firm grip on his wrist, turning her around. _

_ That’s when green eyes met blue ones. _

* * *

"Honestly, it's like nothing I've ever seen before. I still haven't figured out all the details...but it would have definitely worked as a trigger, no doubt. It probably would have taken a few seconds to lock on the chip's exact location, though. But then – boom,” Tony said with an exaggerated hand motion, snapping his fingers in the air to simulate an explosion. "And check this out." He pointed to a tiny light in the middle of the small rectangular object. "This was why she kept looking at her arm. It signaled her distance to the chip. The light would turn orange if she were in a 30 metre radius, and it would flash red when she reached 15 metres. It was implanted right underneath her skin, so she would have seen it faintly shine through."

Steve eyed the object on the desk in front of him. So this tiny little thing would have blown me to pieces. "I want you to research it further. Find out as much as you can about it. And my tracking chip as well." He turned to leave Tony’s lab.

As soon as Steve exited the room and the doors closed behind him, Tony sighed and leaned back in his revolving chair. "Looks like those two are back at it again," he said to himself with a tiny little grin.

* * *

The first thing Natasha saw after waking up were the stitches on her left lower arm. She moved her right hand and gently touched the threads with her fingers. It's gone, she deduced, it's finally gone.

Did Zola take it out?

No..he couldn’t of..Last she checked he was torturing her until she blacked out, and the bomb implanted in her arm was from Thaddeus, so he couldn’t have been the one to extract it-

Wait, where the hell was she?

She turned her head and looked around, only to realise she found herself in the exact same patient room she was in after one of Steve’s henchmen had kidnapped her. She let out a sigh of relief. So they were his men after all. Natasha couldn't remember anything after receiving a final blow to the face. She faintly recalled the sting of a syringe, and the sound of choppers, but everything that had happened the past couple days were all a blur.

They must have sedated her. She wondered how much time had passed since they had rescued her.

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly when the doors opened and she was met with the sight of the same blonde-haired woman who had greeted her the last time she woke up here. "Miss Romanov." Sharon closed the doors behind her. This time it was only her, no nurses. "Can I come closer or will you smash my head in again?", she asked sarcastically.

Natasha pursed her lips and cleared her throat. "Yeah, about that…That’s my bad. I'm sure you've heard about the bomb. I was just desperate to get out of here, because I thought-" Sharon silenced her with a snort.

"I know, I get it." She approached Natasha and came to a halt in front of her. "As I'm sure you've noticed already, Mr.Rogers-”

“Ugh, please, call him Steve, or asshole.” Adding a ‘mr.’ to his name made him a lot less attractive.

“Erm, right—Steve had your implant removed, so there's no need for you to wreak havoc on his employees and his estate again, because you're free to be around him now."

Natasha looked at the woman in front of her with a puzzled expression. "Free to be around him, does that mean… he wants me to stay here?" Who says she even wanted to stay now?

"All I know is that he instructed me to inform you that you are to meet him this evening at 7 pm sharp. At 6.45 again to escort you to his office. What you do in the meantime is up to you; however, you are not to leave the patient room, he was very clear on that."

“Ok so no. Here’s what’s really going to happen,” Natasha said, sitting up. “I’ll be there after 7, whatever time I feel like it really. I’m leaving this fucking room because I’m not a patient and I definitely don’t want to be a patient under his name.”

Sharon raised her right hand to adjust the papers on her clipboard. Trying to get a hold of herself, she warned herself silently. She's the enemy. She hurt Steve. Clearing her throat and straightening herself, she looked into the bruised face of the woman lying in front of her. "If you feel any pain or need assistance with something, press this red button here and someone will come to your aid. Now, if there's nothing else, I will see you again at 6." She turned around and strutted towards the door.

Natasha scoffed as the woman left. There was no way in hell she was staying here, fuck that. She didn't care if Steve had sent men to retrieve her or not, screw that. 

* * *

The enemy had again found its way onto his estate.

It was weird, knowing she was around. Knowing he would be faced with her again in a few minutes. Steve still hadn't decided on what exactly her role in all of this would be. He might lock her up in one of his prison cells and wait for this to blow over, but knowing her she might escape again, or flirt with one of the guards and persuade them to let her go.

He could use her as a field agent and send her on the more dangerous missions; God knows she could handle it. But one thing he did resolve upon: She would stay with him. No more escaping, no more running away. She had far too much valuable intel on him, and they needed it to bring him down. He was not letting her out of his sight again and was debating on putting his own tracking device on her.

Thaddeus Ross. Steve still couldn't grasp the idea that man was alive, let alone pulling string in the dark. But it seemed Natasha was telling the truth after all.

He had never planned on rescuing her. Actually he was hell bent on leaving her to her fate, whatever it was going to be. When he had slipped her that tiny bugging device in her place, it was only in hopes of listening in on her conversation with her mysterious contractor and maybe figure out a thing or two about him. However, when he had picked up who was on the other end of that line his mind had changed. Little did he know he would actually hear his uncle’s voice. Hear him confess to the murder of his mother and father..

Oddly enough, he had a similar feeling while wondering what Zola had done to torment his ex-wife. Steve knew she wouldn't have been let off easily, he expected a bit of pain to be involved. But he also genuinely believed he would have enjoyed it. He wanted her to be punished for what she did to him for a very long time now and he always came up with sadistic ideas he thought would satisfy his need for vengeance. But when the moment came and Steve had a feeling she was enduring unimaginable pain, it didn't feel like justice. It felt like something remotely akin to… empathy, he guessed. 

And now here she was again—or here he was, in his office, waiting for her.

“Dammit, where the hell is she?” Steve asked impatiently, bouncing his foot in annoyance. “Do any of you know where she is?” Steve questioned two guards by the doors, the men slightly flinching and repeatedly shaking their heads no. Steve’s jaw clenched as he turned and looked back at his watch.

He felt a sudden presence behind him and to a halt as a voice clears their throat. He gazed at the gold symbols on the wall before going into a stoic facade, turning to where the voice came from. 

She wasn’t even leaning against the railing of the terrace, she was  _ sitting _ on it, elegantly as if there wasn’t a possibility of her falling thousands of feet. 

A teasing smirk was on her face when he saw her. “Hey honey.”

Steve’s eyes hardened at the sight of his ex-wife. “Natasha.” No matter how cold and emotionless he seemed to pronounce her name, to her, it was always like a caress. It was a habit of his, she realized. Back when they were still husband and wife, her name had always been the first thing he had said when he saw her.

Steve broke his eye contact, walked over to the bar and poured two glasses of vodka. He made his way to the couch in the middle of his office and sat down silently, placing her glass on the table opposite his own.

She easily came off the railing and over to the other side of the couch. "You do know I’ve been sober for a week right?" Leaning back and taking a sip, he looked at her with an apathetic expression.

"When has that ever stopped you?" Steve observed her delicate fingers circle the glass in front of her and bring it to her lips. His eyes lingered on them for another second, when he caught a glimpse of her tongue catching a drop of vodka. He took another generous gulp himself, before he raised his voice.

"You're going to work for me from now on. You will be allowed to live on my compound, but you will not be allowed to leave it. Anything you want to do must be signed off on by me-”

Natasha cut him off with a disapproving hum and wince. “Firstly, you know I don’t like being told what to do.” It was so demeaning and misogynistic, especially coming from him. “I go where the fuck I please, with or without your ok.” It wouldn’t be their first time working together, but he could at least ask.

“If you want to go anywhere, you wait for my approval. If you want to have anything, you wait for my approval. You will be assigned your own security detail that will trail you 24/7, so don't even think about pulling any shit. You will provide us with everything you know about Thaddeus Ross and you will help us bring him down. If you do not cooperate, or if you do anything that raises my suspicion even in the slightest, I will end you. Am I understood?"

“End me then, I’m all for it sweetheart,” she challenged, only trying to get under his skin. If he wanted a fight, then he’s got one ass kicking waiting for him.

Steve looked at the face of his ex-wife with ice-cold eyes. He could see her walls were up as well. She learned a trick or two from him during their marriage, he realised. She got better at masking her feelings and expressions, yet he could still read her like an open book. She was his wife once, after all.

Her thoughtful gaze fell on the glass in her hands and her right index finger was tapping against it. Steve had to suppress a smirk when he realised he still had the ability to make her do things. His eyes met hers again when he heard Natasha’s choice. "I’ll take your offer in consideration... On one condition."

"No conditions, this is nonnegotiable, Natasha ." His voice turned angry and his eyes grew darker. How dare she. She had absolutely no right to negotiate anything. It would either be his way, or no way at all.

Natasha put down the glass on the table between them and leaned forward. The rage he could see in her eyes matched his own, hooking a finger under his chin, pulling his face towards hers. "One condition. You allow me to buy my own things. It's none of my business why you had random jeans and shirts lying around somewhere that just so happen to fit me perfectly.” His assistant really had no self control when it came to telling her the items her ex-husband possesses. “But if I'm going to stay here, I sure as hell won't want to see, let alone wear any dirty old clothes that were left behind by your whores."

So that's what she wants, Steve deduced, oh this is golden. He leaned forward as well and looked into her rage-filled eyes with an aloof expression. Their faces were mere centimetres apart. He couldn't help but let a subtle grin spread across his lips. "Why, Natasha, are you jealous?", he whispered. Steve could feel his opposite grow even angrier. She flared her eyes and stared daggers at him with close-knit eyebrows.

“It’s degrading. You know I don’t get jealous. You're only doing this embarrass me." 

"Now, why would I do that?" Steve tilted his head slightly and looked at her with an arched brow. He could hear the sound of her fingernails digging into the leather of the couch. “My new woman is the complete package, making you jealous is the least of my worries.” He took pleasure in how she rolled her eyes and backed her face away from his. Not jealous? Right. “Either you deal with these standards or I blow your brains out, simple.”

“Ironic considering I used to be the one doing the blowing in our marriage,” she said suggestively, finding dark humor in the midst of the heavy subject.

He was just about to add something else, when her expression suddenly cleared and she leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk. "Fine", she replied, "I guess I'll just have to live with it then." Steve suspiciously eyed the suddenly cocky woman in front of him. Seems like she's up to something, he couldn’t help but muse, but whatever it is, she knows she must be careful around here, so it probably won't be anything dramatic.

Steve downed the last bit of vodka and stood up. Turning his back to her and going over to his desk, he announced with a cold voice, "Sam will drop by with some paperwork later on, just the usual formalities, contracts and such. I'm sure you still know how to sign a paper. We're done here, you can see yourself out."

“Oh Steven, trust me. We’re far from done.” Was the last thing he heard with a disdainful tone before Natasha slammed his doors shut. 

"Andrea’s not gonna like this.", Steve muttered with a sigh.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andrea=Peggy, but an original character🙂


	7. Chapter 7

Natasha tied the silk robe around her body, fixing her hair to perfection as she looked at herself in the mirror. "All I wanted were some new clothes, but no, he would rather have me walk around in these dirty old rags his fuck bunnies have left behind,” she mumbled to herself. There had been a pile of clothing from her ex-husband’s former women he had after her, and she refused to touch, where, or even be in a close proximity of the clothing.

Sam had left another pile early this morning that he took the consideration to fold, even though he knew she still wasn’t going to wear them. It felt good to see him again. Back when she was still married to Steve, he was not only his confidante, but he became hers as well. She had always felt as if he were some kind mutual friend for them both despite working for Steve; That being said, his distant manner last night hurt all the more. Sam hadn't been cold to her, but she could see he had buried his old feelings and had treated her like merely a business partner. Natasha couldn't blame him; he felt responsible for Steve and was just trying to protect his friend. As long as she didn't have Steve’s trust, most of his partners would keep treating her as the cold-hearted ex-wife who betrayed him.

But she still didn’t give a fuck and that doesn’t change the fact that there’s still a mass of clothes from his other women in her space.

She dismissed those gloomy thoughts and rested her scornful gaze on the pile of clothing in front of her again. Granted, they were washed and neatly folded, so she couldn't really call them dirty. Moreover, she actually liked some of the pieces, but, by God, she would never admit to that. Hell would freeze over before she’d let him see her in any of these. She groaned and let herself fall back. Well, at least he didn't accommodate her in a hole, 

Thinking back to the idea that had popped into her head during her conversation with Steve yesterday evening, her mood suddenly changed for the better again. A shit-eating grin spread across her face as she stood up and headed towards her bedroom. Natasha came to a halt in front of the floor-length mirror and inspected her reflection. Given the hot temperatures of Vegas summer, she had slept naked last night and also hadn't put on any clothes since waking up half an hour ago, except the robe of course.

She let a hand flow through her long red hair, untied the knot from the robe. Natasha threw one last glance at her reflection before heading out with a devious smirk.

* * *

He envied Tony, Steve realized in that moment. He was somewhere in his beach house, with his wife and kid enjoying the summer breeze and bathing in the brisk waters, while Steve was stuck in yet another dull meeting.

Since it was so hot, he decided to slide open one of the glass doors and allow a freshening breath of air into his home office. His languid eyes roamed over the garden and his gaze rested on the pond in front of Natasha’s house quarters. The temperatures were so torrid and the meeting was so tedious.

He was suddenly torn from his thoughts when he saw the doors of the house quarters on the opposite side slide open. He heard the commotion of a couple of his business partners and the surprised questions before looking out to see what they were all so curious about.

But when he did look, he was livid.

"I told you I'm not going to wear those clothes.", Natasha remarked with a sly grin on her face, while nonchalantly leaning against the door frame.

_Naked_.

Steve clenched his fist and could feel the rage bubble up inside him. A deep growl could be heard before he shot out of his seat, walked out of the office and slammed the glass doors shut behind him. With long strides and a menacing expression he went over to her quarters while keeping his gaze fixated on her triumphant grin. He grabbed Natasha’s left arm and hauled her back into the foyer of her guest house before slamming her her doors shut as well.

  
  


"Steven, what a lovely surprise, you seem terribly upset about something. Whatever could it be?", Natasha asked, innocently smiling up at her infuriated ex-husband. She could hear him puff and growl as he approached her.

"Is this how you wanna behave? Walking around naked, parading yourself like a whore?" 

"Mm, I've been naughty. You gonna spank me?", Natasha whispered with a purposefully lustful gaze. Steve was coming ever so closer. Something in his eyes changed, she realized. Was that a spark of lust or was he getting even angrier? He stood so close to her now she could kiss him if she really wanted to

Natasha suddenly felt one of his hands around her waist and another underneath the pit of her knee, lifting her up and setting her down on the dresser behind her, his sudden action surprising her and absolutely catching her off guard. Steve was standing between her spread legs, their noses so close they were just about to touch. Her hands had instinctively gone to his shoulders, With a flustered expression she looked into his eyes again, only to find them cold and distant as ever.

"Let me be perfectly clear on one thing, Natasha," He whispered as his blue eyes bore into her still entertained green ones.

Only to annoy him more, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he was still holding her, his grip on her as tight as ever. “Make it clear for me, love.”

His jaw tightened at the romantic nickname. "I can be this close to you, touching you," he said, while letting his hand wander from her knee pit up to her waist, "Without feeling a goddamn thing." Steve could see a faint blush spread across her cheeks as he watched her gaze drop to his lips and back to his eyes. "Don't mistake my generosity in not killing you with any sort of feelings you think I might still have for you. Because they don't exist. I feel nothing when I see you, dressed or undressed. So you might as well stop this childish act." 

“Oh I beg to differ.” She smirked at him, slowly wrapping her legs around his waist. “You want nothing more than to kiss me, be on top of me...fuck me.” She caressed his chin. “But your holding back because you’re so prideful.”

“I’m holding back because I fucking despise you.”

“So you admit you’re holding back,” she retorted to him, catching him in a loop making Steve swallow hardly, a displeased look still on his face as he bit back from saying something else. “If you truly despised me, Steve? You wouldn’t still be holding onto my waist, and definitely wouldn’t be pushing your erection into my legs that are spread apart.” She smirked when he slightly pulled his hips away.

“You’re not the only woman legs I’ve been between, I’m dating-”

“Enough about her,” she said in slight agitation, but still managed to have her tone sound uncaring and straight teasing. Natasha unbuttoned his shirt and Steve didn’t seem to protest or object, just intensely keeping his eyes on hers. “How would your little girlfriend feel about the position we’re in now?” She whispered against his lips, just barely grazing them.

“She’s been on the receiving end of it a few times, if anything it’s nostalgic for her.”

Was that his way of trying to make her jealous again? Over the fact he’s had sex with other women? Big deal. “But imagine if she were here right now,” she shot back, toying with his belt. “Seeing her boyfriend holding up his ex-wife while she’s naked and very open to having sex. Not to mention I’m very much lusting after you, but you’re too oblivious to see it.”

“Yet you claim to have slept with other men.”

“But none of them satisfy me like you,” she teased, swirling a finger around pecs. She firmly cupped his jaw in her hand, bringing his lips closer to hers while her other hand unbuckled his belt. “If you really cared about what your girlfriend thinks..” She pulled his pants down, Steve not moving a finger to stop her, only being able to look at her. “You would be putting up a bigger fight.” She hooked her fingers into his waistband and slid his boxer briefs down as well. His erection sprung free and the air hitting his cock made his breath hitch a little, she couldn’t help but bite her lip at the sight of him again.

Her fingertips brushed over his cock. The weight of him alone excited her, and he wasn’t stopping her for some reason, or protesting against it, so he must want it to happen too. 

"I don’t know if I feel embarrassed for you or your possibly fake girlfriend,” She whispered into his ear and then sucked on his earlobe.

He was too aroused to feel embarrassed but she of people didn't need to know that. As far as he was concerned, he’s positive she was just as turned on as him. 

She wrapped her hand around his shaft and he hated how incredible it felt. Feeling her have just the right grip and just the right speed.

He could not believe he was actually missing the sounds of her moans and unbeatable handjob. The only thing better than a handjob was an actual blowjob and sex, but she wasn’t on his good side to give him any of those no matter how much he may have been lusting after it.

“Fuck,” Steve whispered as she teased the tip, lubing his cock with the pre-cum that was leaking. "Go faster," He groaned. He needed to cum. 

“Kiss me and I just might."

Steve found that to be a strange request but he didn’t care at time. It wasn’t until after he crashed his lips onto hers that a possibility for her wanting him to kiss first was that she’d have the satisfaction later on about him giving into defeat.

That she’d still have the upper hand on him when it came to giving her what she wanted.

Even after that revelation he still didn’t give a shit. Her moans being transferred into the kiss as he kissed her roughly, it’s been years since he’s last felt her lips on his and he surely wasn’t complaining. It felt like ages since the last time he was able to feel her tongue roam along with his, taking pleasure as well when the speed of her movements on his shaft sped up a bit. 

Steve’s grip and hold on her tightened, a look of satisfaction gracing his face as she continued.

“You gonna cum for me?" She whispered against his lips.

“Yeah...f-fuck yes.”

She brushed her thumb over his slit while stroking him and that gave him the rest. He shut his eyes and came in a deep groan. 

And fuck did she feel like she could get herself off just by watching him fall apart in front of her. Hearing the gravelly, deep, sexy as hell groan he let loose did more to her than she’d want to admit.

She also felt a bit more..cared for as he rested his forehead against her chest, catching his breath, and possibly contemplating what had just happened between them.

Natasha watched as he let out a sigh and picked his head up. His pants nor underwear weren’t completely pooled at his ankles so he easily put them back in their original position on him with one hand.

“That’s not happening again,” Steve said. He let go of her body, buckling his belt and buttoning his shirt.

Natasha rolled her eyes, he’d be coming back for more eventually. But something more interested her, how he never put up a fight or tried to argue with her as she made the notion she’d give him a handjob. "Your pupils are dilated..Your pulse is high. I felt it when your hands touched my body. You do still feel something." 

"Yeah. Rage, Natasha."

Natasha hopped off the dresser and approached him from behind. "Stop lying to me Steven, I've already seen your reaction. And I've felt it, too. You can't deny there's still chemistry between us." Her arms wound around his torso as she pressed her naked self against his back. She stood on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear, making sure he understood her clearly. “I‘ll walk around naked everyday if that's what it takes. But I want my own clothes. I refuse to be a constant reminder of all the women you had after me, understand?"

Believe it or not, he forgot that’s the reason why he stormed over here in the first place. Her prancing around naked would be a constant conversation now between his security detail.

Natasha let go of him and turned around to head towards the bedroom. She was going to be the one to have the last word this time. 

As she grabbed the bathrobe that was fortunately brand new and tied it around her figure, she could hear Steve open the doors and leave the quarters. She waited one more moment before returning to the foyer.

An arrogant smirk spread across her lips when she spotted his black American Express card lying on the dresser, he left it there at her leisure.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

He was simply being the bigger man, he told himself over and over again as he tracked her orders and watched multiple delivery men unload all the things Natasha had ordered the next morning. Steve knew how stubborn Natasha was, that was something they had in common and that she would have kept that ridiculous child's play going for weeks. He simply didn’t have the patience to put up with it.

He told himself the real reason why he caved in and gave her his credit card was because her antics would have put him in a bad light as a businessman. Allowing an associate of his to walk around naked was unprofessional; plain and simple. It would have seemed as if he couldn't control his employees, and that, in turn, would make him seem weak. And Steve never allowed himself to display any sort of weakness whatsoever. Especially at the likes of his ex-wife. That's the real reason, he tried to convince himself.

It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he had felt real jealousy for the first time in three years when he realized his security would’ve been able to witness his ex and gawk at her like horny teenagers in all her naked glory.

* * *

“Uh-“ Sharon quickly grabbed Natasha’s arm as she made her way towards Steve’s office. “I really wouldn’t go in there if I were you.”

“Why not?”

“H-he’s uh, umm.” Sharon’s stuttering fumbled as Natasha raised a perfect brow at her, awaiting her response. “A meeting! H-he’s in a meeting and gets really irritated when people disturb him during his business calls, like full blown rage mode.”

“Pfft, I was with that man when the Giants choked in the SuperBowl, I know just how angry he can get.” Natasha shrugged the woman’s hand off her arm, continuing her objective of opening Steve’s door despite Sharon’s pleads not to.

“No,no wait, you really shouldn’t-“

“Watch me.” Natasha swung the door open, letting out a low whistle as she saw her ex-husband quickly tried to pull his pants up all the way, a woman scrambling back onto her feet and off her knees.

“What the fuck Natasha!” Steve shouted furiously, rushing to fix his bottom half.

Natasha smirked as she leaned against the door, arms folded. “Wow, Steven,” she said amusedly, tilting her head slightly to the side. “With the way you’ve been on my case since I came back I thought you were the only cocksucker around here...guess I was wrong,” she said eyes staring down the woman who was gaping at her. “Who is she-”

“Christ Natasha-would you get the hell out for a second!?” Steve said annoyed at his ex-wife’s actions and the disturbance of privacy, the blond still fumbling with his belt.

“Mmm, no,” she said unnerved, examining her manicured nails in a petty way.

Steve quickly turned to Sharon who lightly flinched at once his eyes were on her. Silently asking her why the hell did she allow Natasha in here.

“I tried to stop her boss, I really did-“

“But it’s gonna take a lot more than an employee to stop me from talking to my husband.”

The woman who was once on her knees eyes widened as she confusedly turned to Steve who held a hand out trying to calm the woman before she started to get upset. “Ex-husband, she meant ex-husband,” he clarified.

“Whatever.” Either way, Natasha made it clear she was not leaving, even taking her ex head on. “You gonna tell your little— _ thing  _ over there to leave so we can talk or what?”

“Nat-” Steve sighed, biting back on his words as he whispered in the woman’s ear, gently telling her they’d finish later. The woman only nodded as she pecked Steve’s lips. Leaving Natasha a bit taken aback by how affectionate her ex was being with this woman.

The woman sent a small glare and challenging look towards Natasha on her way out, the red haired woman responded with a mocking smile. Sharon closed the door, leaving the ex-couple alone.

“Learn how to fucking knock, why don’t you?” He said aggressively to her, brushing his shoulders against hers as he began fixing himself in a nearby mirror.

“Learn how to keep it in your pants instead,” she retorted, going over to his desk. “I never took you as a man to waste your time on worthless women, let alone be so gentle with her when kicking her out.”

Steve threw his suit jacket back on. “Well I married you didn’t I? I’ve had my fair share of worthless women.” He felt a feeling of triumph when Natasha rolled her eyes.

“Careful honey...Sounds like you’re forgetting who helped you build this empire.” Whose loan and grant money started everything he had right now. “Who was she?”

“Girlfriend,” he answered easily, ignoring her subtle intrigued look. “I would’ve offered a proper introduction, but you came at a bad time.”

“Yeah...clearly she had her mouth full.” Had she’d known before that the other woman in here was his girlfriend, she would’ve gotten a better look at her. Or maybe antagonize her a little more to get under her skin. “Don’t bother introducing me, I promise you next time I see her it won’t be pretty.” 

Steve gave off a confused look when he heard her say that. “That a threat?” Was she confirming that she wasn’t fond of his girlfriend, despite not even knowing a thing about her? If so, she could erase the idea of them getting together again, they divorced for a reason. 

“I just called it a promise, did I not?”

He scoffed, harming her in any way would only prove she truly isn’t over him. “Can’t wait for that to happen.” 

There was a brisk moment of silence as Steve picked up something from beside the spot she was near. “So..” Natasha started, sitting on his desk with her leg crossed over the other, looking at him entertainingly.

“So what?” Steve asked, looking over shipment details making sure everything was in order.

“Who’s better?”

Wasn’t she here because she needed to talk to him about something? Why was she starting this again? “Better at what? Getting on my nerves? You hold the number one spot in that category,” he answered annoyedly, fixing his attention back on the papers.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about, Rogers. Who’s better at rocking the mic, me or her?”

Steve rolled his eyes and purposely chose to not look at her. She wanted to know who’s better at blowjobs? Really? “Are you that insecure that you have to ask that question after walking in on us?” 

Natasha shrugged. “Who says I’m insecure? What if I’m just curious that my ex-husband is getting the relief he needs now that I’m out of the picture?”

“You’re not out of the picture, that’s the goddamn problem,” he bit out angrily, he just got a handjob from her, he only wishes she was out of the picture.

“Honey, you had the chance to take me out. But.. if you’re this bitter I can definitely tell that she’s not doing a good job.”

“Oh she does a good job, she does a great fucking job,” he said.

“Just not better than me?” Natasha questioned with a sly smirk. 

Steve tossed the papers on the desk with an aggravated sigh. “I didn’t say that.”

“But it’s what you mean.” Natasha got a hold of his hips, pulling him closer to her by the hook of his belt that he just finished fixing. Steve wearing a fairly stoic expression but not pushing her hand off him. “If she does such a good job...then why aren’t you out of breath like you usually are whenever I gave you one?” She had him panting with just a handjob, there’s no way he was satisfied.

“Because you interrupted us.”

Like she’d really believe that, she saw his face when she came through the door, he was just looking at her, his eyes held no lust or satisfaction, if anything he looked  _ bored. _ “If she were nearly as good as I am you wouldn’t care that I interrupted. You would’ve wanted her to keep going.” She pulled him just a little bit closer between her legs. “Your hand would’ve been edging her down more, you’d be biting your lips in pleasure...moaning her name.” He didn’t do any of those things, he only watched her, that’s all he did. “Letting out a choked groan as you came, everything you used to feel with me.”

Steve swallowed hardly. Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to toss this woman into a pit of lava, other times he wanted to toss her into his bed and fuck her senseless. 

It’s like he couldn’t bring himself to look her in to the eyes, instead he looked past her, trying to focus anywhere except those piercing green eyes.

It was impossible not to look when she clasped a hand over his jaw, forcing him to look at her. “So answer my question, Rogers.” Her voice was as soft and as firm as the light kiss she boldly planted on his lips. “Who’s better at it?”

Now he couldn’t stop himself from looking into her eyes, almost glaring at her to her grave, feeding her the emotion that she wanted to receive from him. 

“You are,” he bit out through gritted teeth. If it was a boost of ego she was looking for she could have it “Congratulations, you’re an expert at sucking me off.”

She winced teasingly. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it?” Natasha lightly, ever so lightly flinched when Steve’s hand caught hers that was still holding onto his belt, tightening his hold on her at a painful amount that even made her question his motives.

“But if you think sitting here and bragging about how much better you are at blowjobs is supposed to impress me, or give into your little games, you’ve got another fucking thing coming.” It was his turn to cup a hand onto her jaw, only his actions were stern and demanding, free of any kind of emotion. “You work for me,” he said lowly. “We’re not married anymore, I don’t have any feelings for you and I’d rather put a bullet through my chest than ever falling for you again, you got me?” He wasn’t sure what he had to do to wipe that fucking smug look and smirk off her face, but he was close to doing anything at this point. He didn’t like to be taken as a joke and she knew that.

But at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to just kiss him and have him take her on his desk. “I think we’d be having a more friendly conversation had your girlfriend done her job right,” she retorted to him. He was so cranky and killing the mood for what?

Steve didn’t supply her with another response, only roughly letting go of his hold on her jaw and shoving her hand off his belt.

* * *

_ Natasha never in a million years thought she would become a cheater..Actually she’s seen herself becoming one a few times, but that was under different circumstances. _

_ She’s engaged to be married to her fiancé who happens to be extremely successful and loving towards her. Her family worships that man, they believed that the two of them together would take the world by storm and that he could encourage her to pursue becoming a doctor as well like all the others in her family. _

_ But it’s not what  _ **_she_ ** _ wanted, this was about her and her wants and needs. Was she not allowed to be in control of her own life? Cave into these passions she hadn’t even known she possessed. _

_ She wanted action in life, she liked drama a-and adrenaline, being thrilled and having unpredictable moments. _

_ But she just never imagined she’d cheat on her fiancé in their own hotel room, during this tour that was in honor of him and his accomplishments. _

_ To make matters worse, she hasn’t even told him where she was going, he didn’t even know she had left. It may have been risky being that he could come back here any minute and find her in bed with this stranger. _

_ This really really—really handsome stranger, his name was Steve, and damn was he incredible in bed. He held this unbeatable confidence in him. Without a doubt this wasn’t making love, it was fucking and they both knew that. _

_ She just wasn’t expecting something so wrong to feel so completely right, like it’s something they’ve been doing for years and years. _

_ He had a body more muscular and defined than Bruce had. His facial appearance was so rugged and chiseled, but clean cut at the same time. He has a voice so deep that she could’ve gotten off to that and that alone. _

_ “So,” Steve said, coming out of the shower, steam emitting from behind him as he held his shirt in his hands, wearing nothing but his pants. “What now? It’s not everyday that an engaged woman agrees to sleep with a random stranger. What’s next for you?” _

_ Natasha shrugged. “Not sure to be honest. His next stop conference is in Utah and he’s supposed to be there by 5pm tomorrow.” _

_ Steve let out a small chuckle, he got bored just listening to the agenda, he couldn’t imagine how it must be for her to actually have to physically attend those things. “You call it ‘his next stop’ but you two are traveling together,” he noted, picking apart her words. “If you don’t want to go then why don’t you just blow it off?” _

_ “I would love to, it’s highly boring and extremely cliché. But me not showing up with my arm around his..it’ll look bad on my part and become bad press for him.” _

_ “So you’re basically like a trophy wife and scared of what people may think if you’re not there to support him.” _

_ “I didn’t say that-” _

_ “But it’s what you mean,” he said staring directly at her, smirking as she avoided his intense gaze and ignoring his assumption. “You’re almost desperate.” _

_ “Look no offense, but I don’t think some stranger is qualified to fill me in on my life and call me desperate, especially one who willingly sleeps with an engaged woman.” _

_ “True,” Steve exhaled deeply, taking a seat next to her on the bed. “But that’s the difference about you and I. I don’t give a fuck about what people think about me...What is it that you’re seeking in life?”  _

_ Her eyes met his, she didn’t want to tell him that was the first time in possibly years that someone had actually asked her what she wanted in life. What she was striving for, not what everyone had expected out of her. “I don’t know what I want,” she answered honestly. “I just know that I don’t want this.” She didn’t want to follow in her family’s path, she didn’t want to be like her fiancé, or anyone for that matter. “It’s so predictable and basic, it doesn’t hold any volume to it. I want more. I know I’m not striving to be some regular housewife, or whatever a doctor..I’ve always been labeled as rebellious and defiant and unruly, but for the first time I just want to act on it instead of pushing aside who I am.” _

_ “So you fuck another man to fulfill that craving.” _

_ “Yeah, but it seems like the more I give into it, the more noticeable these cravings become.”  _

_ Steve nodded in understanding, looking down for a moment as he grinned at the floor. “I think…” he started. It was a reach, entrusting her with this information and making a move like this.. “I have an offer you can’t refuse.” But this woman, something about her intrigued him to great amounts, as soon as his eyes locked on her he was fascinated. “I won’t hold back from the truth either. I lie, I kill, I sell drugs and do them occasionally—not as much, but I like to indulge every now and again. I sell weapons that even the government doesn’t know about.” Her eyes weren’t even shocked or surprised. Steve pushing her body back down onto the bed with his own. “My goal is to become much more than a drug lord. I don’t want to harm innocent people, but I them to have fear whenever my name comes up..I want my enemies to suffer and stain my clothes with blood of those who wronged me.” _

_ Listening to him, his wants, his desires—it made her heart speed up. Not in fright or worry, but with interest and captivation, it was weird. He was admitting to her that he’s a criminal and it made her excited. The shivers going down her spine were purely pleasurable and foreign. It’s like she wasn’t even breathing. _

_ Steve grabbed her wrists and held them by her head, pinning her down with his body, softly kissing along her neck, lightly nibbling in a tender area. “You want excitement in life?” He felt her nod, moving to entwine his hands with hers, coming back to her lips. “Then drop everything. Your fiancé, your work, your life as you know it..Come with me instead and I promise I can give you the thrill you’re looking for.” _

* * *

It hasn’t been more than a week ever since she started working for Steve—correction working  _ with _ Steve. Yet it was still weird thinking of herself as one of his employees when she was the one who had a hand in starting this with him.

For some reason, he had been given her phone back and her laptop, which seemed suspicious considering he claims not to trust her at all. 

But she wasn’t looking to escape or kill him, because she had much bigger problems to worry about. Associates and contacts, reading up on everything she thought might be related to his uncle in some way and trying to figure out his next move. After all, they were both enemies with the same person.

It also felt strange being without her own security team again. She got so used to Duncan’s presence in the last couple of years, but she had to leave him behind for his own sake. They had said their goodbyes prior to Natasha leaving her last estate, because she knew if Thaddeus had gotten his hands on Duncan as well, no matter how strong he may be, he wouldn't have made it out alive. 

Nevertheless, Natasha missed his presence. She was sure Steve had bugged both her laptop and her phone and was monitoring every call and click she made, so Natasha didn't try contacting him. Maybe she’d try later to upset her husband, and make him angrier. But despite the fun she had with teasing him, right now, an angry Steve would either want to kill her or fuck her she’s learned. 

With him being in meetings, on his phone talking to someone or on a date with his “new bitch” ,, as Sharon dubiously put it, turns out she didn’t like her as well. The blonde haired woman turned out to be a great help to Natasha. 

Natasha was lost deep in her thoughts while eyeing the laptop screen in front of her. Ross went out of his way to cover his tracks and was immensely careful with everything he did, but she managed picked up a few clues as to who he might be working with. She still couldn't put all the pieces together, though.

She went through the articles on the recent murders in his last known location again. After checking the dates of each of them, she looked at the file on her laptop screen. Natasha’s eyes widened in sudden realisation. "They match.", she whispered.

He was  _ here.  _ Not in Steve’s estate, but in this very city.

It surprised her to see it was dark already when she walked out of her and headed towards Steve’s office again. As she made her way towards her destination, there was this sickly feeling inside of her, like she knew something was wrong. Natasha not only felt growing anticipation, but anxiousness. 

Finally, she made a breakthrough, pushing those feelings aside. With what she figured out, it’ll bring them one step closer to their goal. And maybe even one step closer to reconciliation. Hell maybe he’d stop being a douche and just have sex with her. 

But the closer she came to his door, the more she heard. The easier it was for her to hear them.

Hear  _ him. _

Hearing a groan that without a doubt belonged to him and a muffled moan from whatever the fuck that woman’s name was on the other side of that door, knowing without even standing there for 5 seconds that he was fucking another woman.

She kept trying to tell herself she didn’t care whenever he brought up that he truly did have another woman, but hearing it and then having to listen to the sound of them was completely different.

Her smirk had vanished completely and the anticipation she felt earlier at seeing her ex turned to pure anger. Getting out of that area as quickly as she could, resisting the urge to walk in on them again.

Natasha leaned her head back on a nearby wall, just wondering what the hell did she do to put herself in this position.

Was it because she cheated on Bruce with Steve all those years back? Was this some sick and twisted form of karma she was being put through. If so, then screw it, she wouldn’t put up with it.

"Must be hard for you to see him like that, huh? And don't give me that you’re just thinking about something else bullshit." Bucky’s sudden voice broke her out of her thoughts 

Natasha tried to push away the fact he had just caught her in a deep thought, but all she managed was a slight nod. The last time they saw each other, his eyes had been distant. But now, they were warm and full of understanding. Her smile was real when she saw him. “Who? My asshole of an ex-husband? Yeah..it’s pretty hard." 

"That Zola guy did quite a number on you, huh?"

Natasha kept silent. She didn't like thinking back to that, especially not to all the stories Zola had told her about Steve, only for her to realize they had in fact been true.

"He’s not happy you know, with her I mean.” 

Natasha tilted her head and looked up at him suspiciously. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"It's the truth. In comparison to how he was with you when you guys were together, you can really tell the difference. I mean, don't get me wrong, Steve was beside himself, and has all the more reasons to be mad at you and want to hurt you, emotionally. But those two aren’t as real as you and Steve once were. It’s almost as if he’s just trying to find someone other than you to make him happy.”

A feeling of relief filled her when hearing. Bucky’s words. He would never lie to her, she was sure of that. Him or Sam. 

Natasha was torn from her thoughts again when she heard Bucky’s voice beside her.

"I must say, after what happened, everyone believed you were the most cold-hearted, manipulative and deceitful bitch in all of America. Everyone, including Steve, believed you faked all of it, that you never had any feelings for him and that you never cared about him. Everyone, except for me and Sam too, but you know him, he thinks everyone is in love with everyone, so that's not something to go by." Natasha couldn't help but laugh at that last part. "I knew what you had with Steve was real. You were genuinely in love with him. So hearing Steve get it on with his girlfriend must be hard as well. But it's hard for him too, you must know that. He needs time to warm up to the idea of you being in his life again. I'm not saying he'll wake up one day and realize he might still have feelings for you, but I believe in due time...you two might just be able to sort things out."

Natasha recalled seeing the woman inside Steve’s office for the first time and then called upon a memory from earlier. “That woman..Steve’s girlfriend.” It annoyed her from just saying her relationship status with her ex husband. “How long have they been together?” Natasha asked.

Bucky hummed as he thought over the question. “About a year I think,” he answered, taking note of her apparent passive expression. “I wouldn’t call their relationship ideal, but he most definitely treats her a lot better than all the other females he’s messed with after you.”

Natasha nodded...in due time.

Who says that time couldn’t come alone sooner?


	9. Chapter 9

Steve opened the door, coming out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, another one gracing his head as he towel dried his hair. 

He left the door to the bathroom open, tossing the towel in his hand to another part of the room and analyzed his steps as he made his way over to his drawer. Slowly, he opened it, he didn’t look down to see what he was reaching for, but instead he kept looking straight ahead until he felt a cold, steel object made contact with his hand.

As soon as he heard the door to his bathroom close, he swiftly turned around, masterly aiming the weapon at the intruder’s head with one hand, eyes deadly focused. 

When he pointed the weapon, he wasn’t expecting to be pointing it at his ex wife...alright maybe he was expecting it just a little bit, but he wasn’t ready for her to have made her way over to him before he could even fully turn around. The gun was literally in front of her face, but it didn’t seem to intimidate her, or make her flinch.

“The hell are you doing here?” Steve asked once he saw it was her, he also didn’t miss what she was wearing and how tempting her attire was.

“Came to talk to you,” she said easily, pushing the gun away from her face.

Steve took a deep breath and dropped his weapon back in its original spot. “Seems like you always need to fucking talk to me.” As convenient as it may seem, she always wanted to talk when he was with Andrea, or just go through seeing her. “Now’s not a good time,” he said to her, going into his closet. 

She gave off a little hum. “And why’s that?” Natasha replied, looking around his bedroom. She really hoped it was just his and not that bitch he calls his girlfriend. 

“I’m busy,” he answered from the closet. The sounds of him rummaging through clothes on the racks could be heard.

“Busy with what?” There was no sign of any feminine touches in the room. In fact, everything looked like it was all chosen by him, exactly to his taste.

“Nothing that concerns you that’s for damn sure,” he shot back with a mouthful of hostility and annoyance. The last thing he needed was for her to find out where he was going. Knowing that if she did know, he’d never hear the end of it. As if his whereabouts were any of her concerns, they weren’t even together, she didn’t have to know anything.

“I’m sure your mother would’ve raised you better to talk to a woman like that.” Natasha picked up a photo that was on the side of Steve’s bed, examining it and finding that fucking girlfriend of his in the photo with him. He wasn’t even smiling, he kept a stoic face while that Cuban cunt of his acted as if she was posing for a magazine cover. “Especially your ex-wife.” She slowly placed the picture face down on the end table.

“Like my mother would be stoked to have found out I married you.” If anything she was probably turning over in her grave. “Given your history, I promise she would’ve killed you before I gave it a thought.” God, he didn’t even want to think about what his father would’ve thought of the woman. Probably steer him clear from her, even though Steve was the one that coaxed her into leaving her fiancé that night.

“I was never one for parental approval anyways.”

She’s never met his parents, she knew the story behind them and their..unfortunate passing. But it was obvious there were some mental similarities between them.

“Damn right you’re not,” he mumbled. Putting his blazer on as he exited his closet.

Needless to say, when they saw each other’s appearance, there were two very distinct differences. For example, when Natasha saw her ex-husband, she couldn’t deny how handsome he looked in his black on black attire. She also didn’t shy away from looking at him in a very flirtatious and suggestive way. There was no way in hell he was attending some boring business meeting like that.

Steve on the other...Well how would the average man feel if they spotted their ex-wife sitting on the edge of their bed stripped from her previous clothing and wearing nothing but this two piece lingerie set that was really really aggravating to see her like this because even he couldn’t deny that she looked so so so...fuck.

“Don’t you look handsome,” she hummed amusedly. Daringly, she got up from her spot on the bed when she took notice that he hadn’t responded to her comment, he was just looking at her. Almost in a nostalgic, familiar way.

Steve was kicking himself to say something, _anything,_ to wipe that fucking look off her face.

His chest tensed when he felt her place a hand on it, one touch from her, that’s it all it took to make him flinch. Make him get t-this—urge to grab her and just _do_ something to her. Whether it’s fuck her or-or pin her to the bed and threaten her again.

“You’re staring,” she said to him, seemingly pulling him from whatever world he was in, or what he was thinking about.

“Have you seen what you’re wearing?” He may hate her, but he’s still a man. A man who was debating on whether he’d put his attention her eyes or on her cleavage, either way he had a feeling she’d get cocky over whichever one he picked. Knowing she has his attention.

And she was gonna take advantage of that.

“You like it?”

Like it? He hated it.

It was the one she wore on their honeymoon. He may have loved it back then, but this was now, and any recurring memory that might bring up feelings—not that he has any left for her. But he despises all senses of nostalgia almost as much as he despises her.

Natasha leaned up and hooked a finger beneath his chin. “You should know by now, how much I hate when I don’t get an answer, Steven.”

“The same amount of hate I feel when you call me that.” He pushed her hand off him. He _used_ to love it when she called him that, she was the only one who had a pass.

Natasha held onto his shirt when he tried to move away, only to pull him closer. “I highly doubt you’re rushing off so eagerly to discuss drug deals.”

“I’m meeting Andrea somewhere.”

Natasha didn’t shy away from rolling her eyes, she never does, but at this point, the mere mention of the woman’s name was highly annoying. “Receiving another bad blowjob?”

“I never said they were bad-”

“But in comparison to mine?” She gave him a light push towards the bed, barely noticeable until she felt his legs hit the side of the bed.

“It’s not a contest, Natasha.”

“Especially when I’m the one competing.”

“You know what I meant. Being better at it doesn’t come with a fucking prize.”

“But if it did I’d be winning. Not only for blowing you, but for everything.” She gave him a swift push, before either of them knew it, they were on the bed together.

With her on top of him, and Steve frozen beneath her, like the effect she’s always had on him was still there.

“Get off me,” he bit out.

“You gonna push me off?” She teased. His hands were on her waist but he was making no effort to get her off him whatsoever. Not to mention another part of him was taking pleasure in her staying there. Her hand caught his jaw again, this time grasping it and she came a dangerous close proximity to his face so he understood her clearly. “You can try to deny it all you want Steven...but you and I both know you still feel something for me. We both know your little new—whatever she is-“

“Girlfriend-“

“ _Whatever_ she is, can never get what you and I have.”

“What we _had_. I do not love you anymore Natasha.”

And he loves this new bitch? The one he’s only given a year of his time to, rather than the person he spent 11 years with?

Sounded like bullshit if she’s ever heard it. And she hears a lot of it. There was no way in hell he could just toss out every inch of love he said he had for her when they were together, and replace it with the hate he claims he has.

Natasha challenged him. She closed the space between them, pressing her lips to his. 

When he didn’t respond, all it took was for her to kiss him just a little harder, breaking that barrier and stubbornness until she felt his lips moving against hers as well. Feeling his hands tighten their grip on her waist, if they dared to slide anywhere lower, he’d never make it out of this room. They’d be going at it all night.

He also did it as a way to stop her from rolling her hips into his, he had no intentions on having sex with her.

She gently scraped her nails down his chest, feeling his muscles flex under her touch as he let out a low groan into her mouth, and he exhaled deeply when her fingers reached

the buckle of his belt. She works it off easily, pops open the front of his pants and tugs the zipper down as she slides off of his lap.

Her lips go back to his as he willingly lifts his hips a little so she can pull his pants and boxer briefs down as she breaks their liplock, softly kissing along his neck. A hand traveling down him and circles her fingers around his length, squeezing gently, and this low sort of growl rips from his throat at her touch.

He's almost throbbing against her hand already, sending a rush of arousal through her. 

It felt like a complete replay from the last time she was doing this to him. Her grip is firm and teasing as she strokes over him slowly, the muscles of his thigh tightening under her nails where her other hand is on his leg, and the groan he lets out sends a warmth of pleasure right between her legs. Touching him until he unravels, until he's a mess of grunts and moans. 

She flexes her fingers, squeezes ever so slightly and strokes him a little faster and faster, drawing another groan as his fingers dig more into the material of her lingerie and she licks a small ways down, stopping at his collarbone , pressing a hot, wet kiss, to his lips before sliding down his body. 

Natasha glanced up at him and grinned as she dips her head down and closes her mouth over him, taking as much of him as she can, and he moans out her name, hips almost jumping up off of the bed as his fingers grip the edge of it tightly. "Fuck, fuck," he mutters, making her ego shoot up more than she wanted it to.

His tears one of his hands off of the mattress and tucks his fingers into her hair, his grip just hard enough to let her know she was starting what she finished. But she didn't care, she welcomed it, and moans around him at the sensation.

"Shit," he groans out. He sounds so torn already, and she pulls her hand off of him, digs her nails into his hips as she takes him in a little more, hair falling around her face with the dip of her head. His hips snap up in response, rolling into her mouth, and she moves in rhythm with him as he scrapes his fingers over her scalp, murmuring, "Oh god..", making her heart flutter in her chest. His groans taper off into whimpers as she sucks a little harder. 

The problem wasn’t admitting she was better. The problem was that he knew she was _so_ much better, and after this was over...well he’d be staring boredly at his girlfriend while she went down on him instead. 

His want growing quicker and more uneven as she drives him closer and closer to the edge. He gives a strangled groan that sends such a strong surge of desire through her that it makes her whimper, and he mutters a curse at the sensation that causes.

He falls apart with another moan ripping from his throat, low and gravelly and fucking hot. She lets out this little mewl in response and he tugs a little harder at her hair, hips bucking up into her mouth harder and deeper, but she keeps working over him through his high, moving with him and taking all of him in as her nails scrape gently over his hips.

She pulls her mouth off of him with one last swirl over his tip, causing him to jerk, and then she licks her lips and looks up at him from under her eyelashes to meet his gaze.

He looks absolutely hungry, even while still in the last tremors of his orgasm. Her heart thumps in her chest.

“She ever put you out of breath?” She asked, whispering against his lips. Steve only shook his head, sighing as he pushed her to the side, but not getting up as he pulled his clothes back onto his body. 

Natasha looked at him in interest. “You usually returned the favor..or take things a little further.”

“I told you I had a date, right?” He buckled his belt and grunted as he sat up. “Unless you want to find me fucking my girlfriend in about 3 hours from now, I’d advise you to leave.”

Natasha 4 seconds away from pulling him back down on the bed and become the woman he’d be fucking. Why was it so hard for him to see she was trying to be back in his life. “Do you think I’m lying when I say I want you, Steve?”

“No, but you continue to take me as a fucking joke when I say I don’t want any parts of the game you’re playing.”

“It’s not a game!” She wouldn’t be blowing him if it were only a game to her. She truly did want him back.

The only thing Steve did was spare her a glance as she put his blazer back on, picking the picture frame back up on the right position. “That’s tough,” he bluntly said to her, essentially leaving the room, nothing but a loud echo was heard as he closed the door.

What an asshole, it’s the only thing repeating in her head as she thought about how he was a horny mess when she was on top of him a minute ago, and now he tried to play this emotionless prick who swears up and down he doesn’t feel anything when he’s with her.

Natasha took a double take towards the picture on the end table, scoffing as it seemed like the woman in the photo was mockingly smiling at her. “Fuck you,” she whispered to herself as she knocked it off the table.

* * *

**(Next day)**

"Interest rates, account data, transactions… My God, Nat, you have his entire financial footprint. How the hell did you get this?" An astonished Sharon looked at all the papers 

Natasha had shown her. "Never mind that, what's really important about this-"

Sharon kept interested eyes on the paper, "Don't you never mind me. How did you get this?" She put down the files on the table next to her, resting her index finger on them and eyeing her opposite with a scrutinising gaze.

Natasha ran her fingers through her hair. With something akin to an apologetic smile, she answered, "I may or may not have hacked into his bank's website."

She could hear the blonde in front of her snort. "Oh come on, Natasha we're both working for Steve-“

“Um no. You’re working from him. I started this with him, I own half the shit he has.” Every last fucking drug, dollar, weapon. “Either way, he's the biggest criminal mastermind in all of America, so don't act like hacking is the worst thing we're doing here." 

"Nat, you have to be careful. Steve wouldn't mind if you hacked into the bank account of Vegas’s Health Secretary. But this man… He's a whole different story. If what you claim is true, we must be cautious as to how we deal with him."

Natasha let out a sigh and leaned against the desk. She watched Sharon approached her and come to a halt directly in front of her. Natasha who was once filing her nails, looked at the woman confusedly. 

“What are you made of?”

“Hormones? X chromosomes?...Vodka?”

Sharon huffed out w humored laugh and backed away, inspecting the papers. "Regardless, what you found out is remarkable. It does look like your theory might be correct." Sharon raised her head to look at the red haired woman. A smile graced her lips when she spoke. "You really are a fascinating woman."

Natasha smirked at the compliment. "Uhh, likewise. You know, I never got to ask about Steve, and how you tolerate him.”

"Eh, You know Steve always does background checks on everyone. He did the same with me after we met and it turned out I'm Bucky’s cousin from his mother's side of the family. We were both overjoyed, because we grew up thinking we were alone and that we had no family. But I do have a family now." Natasha could feel her heart warm up at hearing Sharon’s words. She knew what it meant to be lonely, and she was glad the two found each other.

Sharon's eyes fell on hers again. With a soft voice she asked, "So, we know you're a hacker now. Is there anything you can't do?"

Natasha couldn't help but chuckle at that question, followed by a low hum. "Umm..Drawing. Honestly. I‘m terrible at it."

"That's true." Both women turned their heads when a deep voice interrupted their chatter. Steve was leaning against the doorframe with an aloof expression, getting off the wall to approach them. “Stick figures, hand turkeys, you name it, she probably can’t draw it.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, turning back to the computer in front of her. “Thank you Picasso,” she said sarcastically. “Maybe I’ll let you draw me naked after you’re done kissing my ass,” she retorted. 

“Trust me, it’s not your ass I’m kissing,” he said suggestively, referring to his night with Andrea.

“Not according to last night.”

“Based on what you overhead in my office-“

Natasha scoffed. “Fuck off, Steve.” Like she’d want to be reminded of almost walking in on them. “She’s so bad at what she does the only thing I hear is you telling her to stop.”

Sharon couldn’t help but get amused by their bickering. They sounded like a married couple still, or maybe the stereotypical divorced couple, either way, it was very humorous.

Sharon retreated a few steps, cleared her throat. Natasha watched her straighten herself and put on a standoffish façade of her own. She's so different around Steve, she pondered, almost as if she was trying to impress him with her ability of being cold and distant. "I'll let you two talk." As Sharon strut out of the room, Natasha's eyes fell on Steve.

"You found something." It wasn't a question. It was not even a statement. Natasha knew it was more of a silent command to show him the results of her research.

She walked around the desk and spread out the files she had printed out so that they were all neatly arranged. After Steve stepped into the room and came to a halt in front of the desk, she started explaining.

"I looked at the mysterious murders that plagued Vegas the last few weeks. I thought it was nothing at first, but there was this symbol I kept seeing at each crime scene. I couldn't, for the life of me figure out what it was, but I knew I had seen it somewhere in the past, when it suddenly hit me. I checked the dates of the murders and compared them with money transfers that went to this account. They matched. So on the same day of each of these murders, the same amount of money was transferred to this bank account. And guess what the victims all had in common: They were trying to shut down all the business we know your Uncles has already established here in Vegas-“

“He’s not my uncle.”

“Not according to genetics,” she murmured. Natasha expectantly looked at her ex-husband. His gaze was still fixated on the documents on the desk. He picked up the sheet displaying the information of their target's bank account.

"Brock Rumlow. Doesn't surprise me." Why would he come out of the shadows now? He’s been working with his uncle all these years. Steve put down the sheet and turned to exit the room, when he heard Natasha’s voice behind him.

"So, I work my ass of the last few days to give you this information and you're not even going to acknowledge it?”

Steve turned around and looked at her with an arched brow and the same haughty expression he had before. 

"Here I was thinking you’ve learned to appreciate the effort of your people every now and then. I mean look at your poor personal assistant. All she seems to be doing is reading every wish from your lips, and you barely seem aware of her presence. Have you ever tried to get to know her, or just talk to her?"

Steve crossed his arms in front of his chest and deadpanned. "I don't talk to Sharon. I just order her to do things."

"Exactly my point.", Natasha sighed as she shook her head. A man so brilliant, yet so blind when it comes to women. She rested her hands on her hips and looked at him accusingly. "Do you know why she always acts so cold and distant when you're around? She's trying to imitate you, because she wants to impress you, because she likes you." Natasha waited for the look of realisation to hit Steve’s face. But nothing came. Instead, a grin.

“Oh that's cute, you think she has a crush on me,” Steve mused. He had to suppress a chuckle, thinking of the irony of this situation. "You got it wrong, Natasha. Sharon doesn't like me. I think I would have noticed that." He watched her expression turn sour. Steve remembered what fun it was to tease her, when she was so sure she was right and was desperately trying to prove a point, when he knew there was nothing to prove.

“Like you have the slightest clue when it comes to romance. Honestly, I'm surprised you even managed to pull off marrying me.”

"No, you don't get it. Sharon’s not in love with me. Because Sharon doesn't like _me.._ .Or men in general. If anything she has a crush on _you_.” Steve couldn't help but allow his smirk to spread ever so subtly. He could see a blush spread across her cheeks as she turned her gaze from his eyes to the papers on the desk. “Now that we've clarified my personal assistant's sexual orientation, would the love guru mind following me to my office?"

“I’m not giving you another blowjob.”

Steve shrugged, “I’m not asking you to.” He turned around and went ahead, hearing Natasha’s footsteps behind him a few seconds later. He’s positive he heard a small mutter of the word “asshole.” Come from her, making him smirk. 

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

After entering his office, Steve walked over to his desk and waited for Natasha to close the doors, before he raised his voice.

"It just so happens that I received intel on Brock as well. I was informed he would be at an auction in New York this weekend and we're going to kill him there." He grabbed his phone and went over to the couch Natasha was sitting on. As he sat down, Steve put the phone on the desk between them and looked at Natasha expectantly.

“Is this a game or are you gonna explain?”

"You're gonna to call Matt. He still hates me, I still hate him – it's a mutual thing-”

“Uh, no.” Just like he couldn’t call Matt, she couldn’t either, after their divorce, he happened to be a little..adventure of hers that ended up with her sleeping with him, a little bit over two times

“Natasha, he would never do me a favour, you know that. But we're going to need his help with this one, since Hells Kitchen is his territory, and I remember he was fond of you so you'll talk to him." Steve looked at his ex’s face suspiciously. With an arched eyebrow he silently questioned her reluctance.

With her head turned the other way, refusing to look into his eyes and directing her attention elsewhere, she mumbled out. “I slept with him.”

“What?”

She rolled her eyes and looked at him again. “I slept with him,” she said clearer. “On more than one occasion. Normally I wouldn’t mind calling him even if we slept together, but-”

“But what?”

Damn could she finish? “ _ But  _ he wanted me to become more than—that. He wanted me to become his, you know...” She made a hand motion, and tapped her finger that once had a wedding ring from Steve.

The light hearted mood from earlier had suddenly disappeared, if there was ever one. Steve felt himself grow angry merely thinking about his ex sleeping with the man. How she had the nerve to do that after she betrayed him and all. 

He had always been jealous and possessive, but throughout their marriage, Matt was the only man during his commitment to Natasha who managed to make Steve feel actually worried. He was sure Natasha would never leave him for another man, but if, hypothetically, she would, Matt would be the one to take her away from him.

Apparently he had almost reached his goal of getting her.

Steve clenched his fists for a quick sudden, subsiding his annoyance and with a deep breath, added, "Just call him. And put him on speakerphone." 

Natasha eyed him for a second before sighing and shrugging. She pressed the button and leaned forward, waiting for him to pick up, when she heard an all to familiar voice on the other end.

" _ Rogers, what an unpleasant surprise. Whatever it is, I'm not buying." _

"What if I told you I'm the one who's selling?" Natasha threw in with a cocky grin on her face, while looking out onto the terrace in front of Steve’s office. She could hear a deep chuckle from the other end, before he answered.

It was in her nature to bite her lip interestedly whenever she heard a chuckle from a deep voice, she’d do it when she hears it from Steve, but apparently he forgot the meaning of fun.

" _ Romanov. I heard about your return. Must be one hell of a favour your ex- husband needs, if he has you call me."  _

“Oh, you know, the usual. Just a little assassination we need your help with. This and that.”

She was enjoying this, Steve realized. She knew how much he hated his guts and she's rubbing it in his face...fucking bitch.

Steve observed his ex-wife's expression while she was talking to the man on the other end of the phone call. She was smiling and laughing, almost as if talking to an old friend. Oh, how he wanted to reach into his phone and just strangle the man on the other side.

" _ Anything for you sweetheart, you know that." _ There it was, that stupid endearing name he used to call her. Steve had to force himself to keep silent. Matt knew he was listening; he was flirting with her on purpose. But Steve wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of snapping on the phone.

"There's an auction in New York this weekend the target will attend and we're going to be there as well. But since it's your city and you know your way around it better than anyone, we wanted to ask you for your help." 

" _ Of course. Have your husband send me all the details and I will pick you up at the airport. Oh, I forgot, ex-husband, sorry." _

Natasha teasingly smirked, “Yeah, we wouldn’t want to confuse those terms. Steven’s got a girlfriend,” she glanced towards her ex. “Maybe it’d be her doing his dirty work if she wasn’t so useless.”

Steve was fuming, not at Natasha’s comments regarding Andrea. But more so that Matt was doing this on purpose to provoke him, he was sure of it. He actually couldn't wait to see him again, just to break his skull into a million pieces.

Natasha’s soft voice tore him from his violent thoughts and he looked into her green eyes. "Alright, it's settled then. See you soon, Matt."

There was a minor excited growl on the other end. " _ Can't wait for it, Romanov." _ She pressed another button to disconnect the line and leaned back. Her eyes met his, they didn’t look pleased at all.

“Why the long face?” She asked in fake innocence. “Upset because the man I was in bed with still had a crush on me?” She hummed delightedly, “I forgot how sexy you can be when you’re upset.”

Steve’s eyes pierced at hers, walking towards her in an authoritative manner, gripping her leather jacket and aggressively pushing her up against the wall, a satisfying thud being heard as he did.

“You think this is a game?” He asked in a menacingly low tone, staring her dead in the eye. “My enemy is out there planning my downfall and you’re screwing around?”

“That’s funny, I thought I was your enemy?” She doesn’t work for him, she could do whatever the hell she wanted. 

“I’m not fucking playing around Natasha!” Steve felt his blood boil as he still saw that look of humor in her eyes. “You’re enjoying this aren’t you...”

“Oh sweetheart, I’m loving it,” she said in a way that sounded like she was moaning, her smirk seemed to enrage him even more. Natasha recognized that fire in his eyes. He was mad for real, practically shaking with anger. “You gonna hit me, Steven?” She teased breathily, watching the man fume as he gripped on tighter to her jacket, biting her bottom lip as she seen his jaw flex, purposely bringing her lips closer to his as she whispered, “Go ahead, do it...hit me,” she challenged, his knuckles were turning white, his jaw was clenching the most she’s ever seen. Daring him with her eyes and smirk on her face, practically begging him to do it. It wasn’t until he loosened his grip, bringing one hand off of her that made her grin. “That’s what I thought.” 

But he didn’t release her, he still had her against the wall with one hand, she was positive she saw him reach for his belt, even hearing the material. But then he met her eyes.

Natasha  _ wanted _ this reaction from him, she craved it. Steve could tell she was just waiting for that moment where he’d snap and break the tension between them to fuck. Silence befell them for a moment, as Steve came to realize her deep pools of green still had the ability to ignite his nerves.

He tore his gaze from her, ripped his hand from her, grabbing his phone and head back to his desk.

"Talk about dramatic,” he heard her voice behind him. “If you’re gonna stare at me like that at least do it while inside me.” 

Steve took a seat, and stared daggers at his computer screen, he shouldn’t even have stared at her in the first place.. "Get the hell out,” he answered cold heartedly. 

Natasha shrugged, unnerved by his mood. “I have a date to prepare for anyways. Maybe I Matt won’t be so bad. For a guy that can’t see he really knows his name way around a woman’s body.”

After he saw her leave and shut the doors, he closed his eyes and let out a frustrated groan.

"Great, now I can watch that bastard sweet-talking my wife all over again."

Steve’s eyes went wide suddenly when he realised what he just said.

My wife.

He hadn't said that phrase in so long. Hadn't thought about it in three years. After the divorce, she had always been his ex, the beast, the liar—a bitch. It felt strange allowing those two words to leave his mouth. But then again, everything was strange ever since she came back into his life.

She wasn't his wife, he had to remind himself. She wasn't the kindhearted woman he fell in love with. Whenever Steve was close to feeling something for Natasha, he had to conjure up memories of her betrayal, of how he felt the moment he realized she had lied to him all along.

But lately, not even those horrible images could help him hide the fact that the thought of her, the sight of her, hell, even the smell of her, left him… wanting.

Natasha was making him feel again, slowly but surely.

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Surely he did this on purpose. Natasha had a few moments to think to herself as she prepared herself for the jet's landing.

She was hoping for some one on one time with her ex-husband during their flight in order to talk about a few things; the mission in New York, the steps they were going to take after Rumlow’s death… their relationship.

Damn she really needed some clarification for their relationship.

Instead she was informed she would fly to New York on her own, as Steve apparently still had to take care of some urgent business and would arrive later in the afternoon.

That couldn’t have been the case. He had to have been trying to avoid her, there wasn’t one business on this earth that’s urgent enough for him to not take someone down. 

Although, they would be staying in New York for a few days to deal with a Rumlow; she was determined to find a way to get them alone together. 

Natasha suppressed her thoughts and instead focused on her plans for the weekend, after all she would be seeing her ex-flame again. 

Matt and Steve never got along, especially when it came to her. Back when she and Steve were together, Matt didn’t shy away from the fact that he was interested in Natasha, he’d openly oogle her which resulted in Steve putting a gun to his head threatening his life..

And he claims he doesn’t have feelings left for her? Please, feelings like that don’t drift away too easily.

She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t excited to see Matt again. But she almost anticipated the never ending bickering between the two men.

Despite what Steve alway believed, there really was nothing between Matt and her; nothing romantic and loving during their time together. It was just lust and desire, and he was simply fond of her. 

Natasha was well aware of his occasional flirting when she was a married woman, but he only did it to tease Steve a little, because the two men never really got along well with one another. When she “betrayed” Steve, that’s when Matt had made a real move on her. 

Despite the physical attraction she felt when she had confronted him naked, it really did seem as if Steve got over her..but their little sexual encounters told a whole other story. 

She wonders if he ever told his girlfriend about it.

The red head was torn from her thoughts again when she felt the bump of the plane's landing. Her security guard athered her belongings and Natasha made her way to the exit. Putting on her sunglasses and stepping out of Steve’s jet—actually, fuck that. Everything that man possesses, all his assets? Are technically and financially hers.

Natasha could already see a shock of brown hair. A smile spread across her face as soon as she recognised who it belonged to. Matt was leaning against his white Tesla sports car, another two black cars and his security detail standing behind him. A fine grin spread across his face, a sight rarely to be seen.

"Welcome back, sweetheart."

* * *

Steve put down his drink on the table and with arms crossed in front of him, faced the big glass wall of the hotel suite. As he let his gaze wander through the night skyline of The City he grew to hate, he was impatiently tapping his index finger against his arm. He had arrived three hours ago, and Natasha had been here for almost the entire day. Steve was wondering what, or rather who in the world was taking her so long. If Matt had said some slick shit that made her hop into his bed.

The decision to let that woman fly on her own was made entirely due to his unwillingness to be in close proximity to his ex-wife. Not because he couldn't stand her presence, but rather the exact opposite of it. Lately, Steve found himself craving her attention, like he did back when they had still been husband and wife, he just couldn’t fall back into that pit again. 

The few instances where they were together reminded Steve of how easy everything was with her. How easy it was to talk to her and mess with her, whatever else domesticated bullshit they did together.

Natasha had already become comfortable enough around him again to tease him and joke around. To be honest he’s sure he’s never seen her uncomfortable under any circumstance. 

He still had his guard up around his ex and was watching her like a hawk, but every now and then he caught himself wishing everything would be as it was prior to their divorce. Despite his efforts to stay away from her and burry himself in work as a distraction, Steve couldn't deny that old muscle in his chest he believed to be dead started making tiny skips again whenever Natasha had entered his mind. 

Steve hated himself for being jealous of Matt. Knowing the asshole, he would go out of his way to make his stay in New York miserable. And what better way to do that than flirt with the one woman Steve still seemed to have feelings for.

"God, if I make it through this weekend without sleeping with her, I will never touch a drop of alcohol again,” he muttered under his breath while eyeing the glass of Scotch on the table to his right.

A sound behind him tore Steve from his thoughts and made him turn towards the door. One glance at his watch revealed it was already 11.30 pm. About damn time.

“What?” She asked, confused by the coldness of his eyes. She just walked in, could she breathe without him glaring at her, damn. 

"Where the fuck have you been?"

He didn't even have to look down to recognise her favourite black cocktail dress, which he had bought for her once. Steve was actually surprised she had held on to it the last few years. He was also surprised to see it in one piece, given the many times he had practically ripped it off her body he thought it would be shred by now. His eyes wandered to her slender legs as her hands were busy taking off the black stilettos.

"I wasn't with  _ him _ , if that's what you're asking. Judging by your expression, that's most definitely what you're asking. I actually had dinner with a female friend." After her bare feet hit the floor, Natasha hrew her clutch on the table and headed towards the bedroom. "Why are you here anyway?” she called out to him. “I thought you booked your own suite because you can’t handle the sight of a beautiful woman."

"To discuss the details of tomorrow's plan,” he said, ignoring her teasing. Steve could make out her figure coming out of the bathroom and approaching him.

"What's there to discuss? We get inside the auction, catch him off guard and shoot him. Nothing we haven’t done before." 

Steve saw her look at him in an all too familiar way. She smirked as she came to a halt directly in front of him and turned around. Pushing her long red hair over her shoulder. "Unzip it,” she said in a slightly sultry voice . Steve tore his gaze from her eyes and instead looked at her bare back.

He had always had this weird obsession with her back. Watching the curves of her shoulder blades dip when she moved her arms, he liked seeing the detail of it when she in front of him while he fucked her from behind.

"Steven."

Her voice tore him from his lustful thoughts. Steve’s hand wandered to her dress and ever so slowly, he unzipped it, careful not to touch her skin. The dress was so tight the zipper bended around every curve of her body and his fingers followed the lines of her slender figure. As the zipper came to an end the dress suddenly slid off of her and landed on the floor around her feet. Of course she's not wearing any underwear, Steve mused as he looked at her backside covered in absolutely nothing. As she turned around in front of him, his gaze wandered from her hips to her toned stomach and landed on her perky breasts. He exhaled audibly and had to resist the urge to touch her.

Steve’s eyes shot up to meet Natasha’s gaze when she whispered, "I bet you wanna do a lot to me, don’t you Rogers?" He clenched his jaw as he looked into her green eyes.

"You have no idea." His voice was raw and deep when he answered. 

Natasha tilted her head to the side cocked her head and gave him a mischievous look. "I’d ask you what kind of things, but I’ve known you long enough to know what you’re thinking.” 

He tried to mask his arousal but to no avail. Natasha cupped his jaw in her hand. He found himself at her will once again, not even trying to stop her from connecting their lips. Not trying to stop himself from kissing her back or hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around her waist.

Finally, they were going to make this trip a helluva lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Steve placed her onto the bed, his body towering over her soon after as he slid in between her legs. 

She gripped his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. Her hands roaming over his hard muscle, covered by his shirt that he had thrown off.

Steve thrust his tongue in to meet with hers, increasing the intensity of their kisse. His hand tangled in her hair while the other one cupped her breast. His thumb circled her nipple, leaving Natasha moaning into their kiss. 

Her hands went down his body to take his belt off and slide his pants down.

She bit his lips lightly as he tugged on an aroused nipple. Steve broke away and traveled his lips down her jaw and neck until his mouth closed on her nipple. Nat held his head there and arched her back. Steve reached his hand down and ran his finger up and down her tight slit, feeling the moistness of it. 

His fingers played with her clit until he thrust two fingers inside of her tightness. He massaged her swollen clit with his thumb and palm, pressing hard against it. 

When he pulled away and removed her fingers he looked at her. It was him this time who bent down for a kiss which she accepted. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist prepared for him to push inside her. 

He let out a low groan of her name and shoved himself in with a deep hard thrust that made Natasha moan his name.

“Fuck yes,” she moaned. Now that he was inside her, she was overcome by the sensation of his bare cock gliding in and out of her pussy. They kissed what felt like a passionate one as Steve prowled his way in her. The thought that he was bumping against her cervix with each thrust only turned her on more. She started thrusting her hip forward to meet with his 

Her body pressed against his and Steve couldn't get enough of her right now. Anger and lust in all. He hated the fact that he needed more.

He rammed into Natasha hard and deep and one more stroke was enough to send her crashing over. She loudly moaned his name and dug her fingernails into his skin as her body let loose of its pleasure. Her legs slightly shook and he didn't stop there, keeping up the rhythm. 

He took her hard and fast through the first climax and built her towards her second just as fast. She could feel her walls clamping down on his hardness. She kept moaning his name repeatedly in his ear and it ignited this burning desire even more. He was fucking his ex-wife.

His ex-wife wrapped her legs around his hips, she realized that all she wanted was for him to finish inside her. She tightened her legs around him, and thrust her hips even harder against him. 

Her walls convulsed around him again as she reached her second climax of the morning. His breathing ragged in her ear, his cock beginning to swell. Whispering her name over and over again.

Natasha’s hands held tightly to him. If he kept up like this, she was sure that she would have her third orgasm. 

She felt him swell inside of her and he grabbed her hip to pull her hard back on his cock, burying himself deep inside of her so his cock was pressed against her cervix. With a loud primal groan, Steve exploded and unleashed a huge flood of his cum inside her. 

They went still as they tried to catch their breath with his cock still inside her. She leaned back on the pillow, Steve going in for a kiss with fire behind it.

* * *

“Don’t think just because we had a few rounds of sex means anything,” Steve said, lighting his cigarette and stared up at the ceiling, practically ignoring the woman who seemed to find his statement humorous. “That tickled you?”

“I laughed didn’t I?”

“Yeah, and you’ve got a lot of fucking nerve to find anything funny.” He blew smoke from his mouth.

Natasha sighed, “Leave it to you to kill the mood, and here I was thinking we were having a great time. Or am I getting mixed signals?” 

“Tch, you think it’s a great time, little do you know I’m just releasing my anger out onto you.”

Oh he released a lot more than his anger on her—and in her. “Is that why you’re so rough?” She said, propping herself up on her arm in a sideways position to look at him, a finger strolling along his chest. “I guess it makes sense. If we were to have slow and passionate sex again, you’d fall in love like you did before.”

“All of hell would freeze over before I ever fall for your ass again.”

“You’re in so much denial, I love it.”

“We’ll see how in love you are when I call the Russian authorities to throw your ass in prison. No more designer dresses or shoes, fancy dinners with whoever the hell you keep meeting with. All your money is down the fucking drain and even better, I wouldn’t have to deal with you or your bullshit anymore.”

“Oh, Steven honey,” she said in a somewhat light moan. “You flatter me darling, you really do.” 

Steve let out a petty chuckle, taking another hit from the cigarette before Natasha pulled it from his lips. “But you’re almost as naive as that little girlfriend of yours..” She said, taking her own puff from it . Steve waited for her to continue and she did. “You see,” she started, blowing the smoke from her lips. “We’re not on Russia’s grounds, well at least I’m not. Therefore, you hold absolutely zero weight whatsoever into thinking you’d be able to put me away,” She said in a low, teasing tone only to get under his skin even more.   


Steve’s jaw clenched as she cupped his chin for him to look at her. “You on the other hand. Mr notorious drug lord that was stupid enough to run his operation in some of the most busiest cities in the world. New York, Tokyo, London, and Shanghai...Well baby, one call from me and I can shut everything down.” She softly pecked his lips. 

“But we wouldn’t want that happening, right? Because then everything you worked for would be gone.” So go ahead and try,” She whispered against his lips in a fake innocent tone. “You betraying your uncle would be all for nothing..Your precious little girlfriend would be sent away too—“

“Don’t bring her into this,” he bit out.

She lightly winced. “Ooo, touchy. Did I hit a sore spot?”

He roughly removed her hand from his chin. Glaring daggers at the woman beside him. “You are such a fucking bitch.” Times like this made him glad they were divorced. Showing him that she was still a conniving bitch.

Natasha couldn’t help but think..Did he honestly care for his girlfriend that much? Or was he more angry over the fact that she still had power over him because of the information she had. She couldn’t deny that seeing him so angry was sexier than she’d like to admit. His chiseled features were enough to cut diamonds. 

She shrugged in an uncaring way, “Tell me something I don’t know.“ She kissed him again. “This is the same bitch whose name you were moaning a second ago.“

“And it’s the same bitch I’ll take down if you don’t watch your fucking mouth.”

Natasha laid back down next to him as if his words didn’t affect her in any way. “Honey you know I like it rough.” She put the cigarette out on the ashtray, blowing out the last of the smoke from her lips. “In all honesty I think you like it when I rile you up-”

“Yeah, dealing with your shit is the highlight of my entire day,” he said sarcastically, although her apparent jealousy towards his girlfriend was very humorous whenever the two would cross paths, he did sometimes get tired of the woman complaining to him later on about his ex-wife and her antics. “You’re only doing all this childish bullshit because you’re mad I’ve found someone new.”

“Playing the jealousy card? That’s really rich coming from you. If I make a sex tape with Matt let’s see who’s really jealous at the end of the night, because I promise it’s not me.”

"Fuck your promises, your promises don’t mean shit to me. You promised once to love me and stay by my side for better or for worse and only three years after making that promise you broke me. Your wedding vows were worth jack shit, so was our marriage. What surprised him even more was that he was capable of saying something regarding their marriage that was full of pure love. He knew by the look in her eye that he was in for it.

“Ok, first of all? My vows came straight from my heart that I poured out to you. And maybe our marriage didn’t mean anything to you, but it meant everything to me-”

“But that didn’t stop you from betraying me, did it?” He wasn't sure whether he should feel happy at hearing her confession or angry because it might just be another lie. 

"I loved you back then and I haven't stopped loving you to this day. And if shouldering all your anger and hate by myself is the only way to prove my loyalty to you I’ll gladly do it. But don't you ever say our marriage was worthless.”

Natasha knew when she saw Steve stand up that she had the biggest take down on him. She watched as he began to dress himself. “Been a long time since I’ve gotten the last word. You really lost your touch.”

“Fuck off,” he said darkly, slamming the door closed behind, Natasha smirking at his departure.

* * *

Natasha replayed the incidents of last night in her head over and over again, trying to figure out whether or not she could have handled it better. She doesn’t regret anything she said or done with him last night, but she wasn't sure if confessing her feelings so openly is the right way to play her cards. 

He had stormed off after telling him how she felt and had left her suite without saying a meaningful word, so she had no clue how he had taken it. 

Their relationship, if one could even call it that, had been precarious from the start, but now things have become even more complicated.

It was the first time in years that Natasha actually found herself mad at that asshole. As much as it hurt her to hear him say her wedding vows and their marriage were worth nothing, it angered her just as much. Like his new relationship could ever reach what they had together, what she still believes they have.

Throughout it all though, Natasha knew she didn't really have a right to be mad because of this; after all it was her fault that Steve had doubts about her feelings and intentions in the first place. Still, it aggravated her that he had dragged their most precious memory together through the dirt as if it really did mean nothing to him.

Her l thoughts were interrupted when Natasha heard a voice next to her. "We'll be arriving at the gallery any moment now. Are you nervous?"

She looked into Matt’s tinted glasses and tried to hide her worries with a smile. Even blind he could see a million things.

"Please, I’ve taken down men bigger and badder than Rumlow."

Natasha heard a deep chuckle escape his lips. Ever so subtly, he grinned at her with pure mischief behind those glasses.

"I'm sure you have. But in case anything does go sideways, I'll be there." His hand reached out to touch her own. His warm fingers encircled hers and he gave Natasha a reassuring look. A gentle smile spread across her lips.

“Well it’s highly appreciated.”

The door of his car was opened and Matt helped Natasha step out onto the red carpet leading into the art gallery. 

Buzzing crowds and flashing cameras surrounded them as they made their way to the entrance of the building. They were greeted by a waiter offering them champagne. Grabbing two glasses, Matt and Natasha headed towards the lobby to meet with the others.   


There was a stage on the other end of the hall and rows of empty seats in front of it. The auction hadn't yet begun; the guests were still strolling around the gallery, inspecting the art works or dancing to the music of the string quartet.

"Thank you for spending the day with me,” He graced her. Any moment together made him feel a rush of excitement.”

“I feel like I should be thanking you, I didn't even know I needed this distraction." 

Matt gave her an amused look. “Let me guess, tough day at the office?" 

Natasha scoffed and bit her tongue. A look of annoyance immediately graced her face. "You have no idea. My boss is a jerk." 

“That's bound to happen when you work with your ex-husband, sweetheart. But you have to give him some time, he'll warm up to you eventually. You two are like inseparable forces, you always find your way back to one another.”

Natasha let out a sigh. Letting her gaze aimlessly wander through the crowds, she asked, "Why is everyone telling me to give him some time? He was unequivocal when he practically told me he hates me and I'm running after him.”

The music stopped suddenly and she could make out a voice asking the visitors to take their seats as the auction was about to begin. She watched the crowd head towards the stage as she looked for Steve, when Matt’s voice made her turn around again.

"The mission has begun. Rumlow is here somewhere, but we have to draw him out. I will provide a distraction and you guys prepare for the assault. My men have snuck in weapons and other gear you might find useful; you will find them in the lockers down in the basement. Once you're ready, we'll proceed with our plan. Alright?" The comforting look on Matt’s face disappeared and was replaced with the expression of a cold and calculating criminal mastermind.

Natasha nodded and was just about to leave the lobby, when she felt his hands cup her face. "Don't worry too much about Rogers, he'll come around eventually. As much as I hate to admit it, you two belong together, so get those thoughts out of your head and concentrate on our plan. I refuse to see you battered and bruised at the end of this mission, you hear me?" Natasha was just about to say something when she felt Matt’s lips on hers giving them a short peck. "Be careful, sweetheart,” he said before spinning around and heading towards the stairs.

Natasha could hear the sound of glass shattering somewhere behind her, but paid it no attention as she watched the brown haired man disappear into the crowd. She stood there, stunned for a moment, before shaking out of it and leaving for the basement.

* * *

He tried to concentrate on Sharon’s fingers wrapping the bandages around his right hand, but he couldn't get the image out of his head. Steve was beside himself.

How dare that—fucking prick. What in the world gave him the right to do what he just did? And in front of his own eyes, no less. As Steve’s clenched his fist, he imagined wrapping his bleeding hand around that bastard's neck.

Sharon’s voice interrupted his violent thoughts and he looked into her eyes. "The next time you watch someone kissing your ex-wife, can you at least not hold a glass in your hand and break it into a million pieces? You can't run around shooting people when your one good shooting hand is bleeding." 

“I have two good shooting hands. I’ll use one of them to kill that Murdock bastard,” Steve said annoyedly.

After Sharon finished bandaging up his hand, they stood up and made their way out of the bathroom. The crowd of guests has moved to the stage since the auction had already begun. Steve let his gaze roam around his surroundings, going over the plan in his head again. "You go wait in the parking lot and get the car ready. This won't take long." As he watched Sharon nod out of the corner of his eye, he spun around and headed towards the lockers in the basement.

Walking down the stairs and turning around the corner, he was suddenly met with a half-naked Natasha . "What the hell do you think you're doing?", he snarled. 

“Having an orgy,” She said sarcastically. “What’s it look like I’m doing?” Natasha discarded her evening gown and grabbed a black catsuit out of the locker. As Steve watched her slip into the tight outfit, she answered coldly, "You don't expect me to go on a killing spree in a floor-length satin dress and high heels, do you?“ Her eyes roamed down to his bandaged hand. As much as it annoyed her, she was still concerned for him. “What the hell happened to your hand?" 

"None of your concern,” he answered her. Opening another locker, Steve found a sniper rifle, a box full of ammo and all kinds of other equipment they might need for their hit on Rumlow. 

Strapping a submachine gun around his torso. Steve snatched the sniper rifle and together, they silently made their way to the rooftop of the gallery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check on my new story “Defending James” I’ll be uploading that story along with this one


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as they opened the door a cold breeze hit them. They walked over to the edge of the roof to look down at the back alley of the building, where they expected Rumlow to come out any second. The sudden noise of Steve’s radio beeping disrupted their silence. Matt’s voice could be heard on the other end. 

" _ You guys ready?"  _

Steve grasped the small object and pushed a button. "We're in position. How the hell do you know Rumlow will take this exit once you start the distraction?"

_ "It's the exit I would take as well. It's the closest to the main street. He'll be there, I'm sure of it."  _

With a menacing voice, Steve answered, "You better be."

“ _ Upset because I kissed your ex?” Matt teased. “Don’t worry, I promise it was consensual.” _

Natasha ignored the comment and the glance Steve sent to her. If he could kiss another woman, why couldn’t she kiss another man? It's not like he made any effort to try and get along with her.

Steve made sure his earpiece was muted, sending a couple more awkward glances to his ex-wife.

“You didn’t have to kiss him,” Steve said, catching Natasha off-guard.

“You don’t have to be with  _ her _ ,” She shot back at him.

“Jealous?”

It sounded like he was being playful, but he was always so serious with her nowadays she couldn’t even tell. “Nothing to be jealous of.”

“Wait until she tells you I proposed to her,” he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Natasha scoffed, “Fuck you, Steve.” Propose to her? Please. Propose to her, her ass. Although...he and Andrea have been dating for a year..that’s a pretty long time. “That’s not even funny.” If he was looking for a laugh he’d get a punch to the face instead.

“Yeah, whatever.” Steve lifted the rifle and threw it to Natasha . His eyes were met with her surprised look as she eyed the rifle now in her hands.

"I thought you wanted to kill him?” Natasha asked confusedly.

Steve let his gaze fall on his watch, when he said, "My hands aren't steady enough. I had too much to drink last night."

"I wonder why.", he heard her dry remark next to him. As he watched her adjust the rifle scope, Steve waited for the commotion to start. 

Right on cue, they heard screams of the guests in the lobby, people yelling that they smell gas and needed to evacuate the building immediately. Only a few moments later, the sound of an engine roaring up filled the night. Steve looked down into the back alley and spotted two black cars headed for the main street. They came to a sudden halt, however, as they found their way blocked by Matt’s men.

_ "He's in the second car.",  _ Matt’s voice informed them through the radio. 

Steve watched Rumlow’s security detail getting out of the front car and arguing with Rumlow’s men to let them through. They were armed to the teeth and had their faces hidden by protective helmets that the militia would wear.

"As soon as he steps out, shoot him in the head,” Steve commanded, keeping his gaze fixated on the action happening below. 

“Just—shh.” How the fuck did he expect her to execute this right if he’s talking in her ear.

Steve grinned at her action, it’d somehow reminded him of old times when she’d shush him on mission together. Constantly telling him she needed to focus, and for him to stay silent.

The door of the second car finally opened, and Natasha’s eyes followed the movement of the men in the back alley through the scope of her rifle. She could see a man in an expensive suit stepping out, but he had his back turned to them. "I can't see his face, do we need visual confirmation first?", she asked Steve. 

“I thought you wanted me to be quiet?”

“Steve, I swear to God, this bullet will be in your head if you don’t stop fucking with me.” She didn’t want to necessarily be around him anymore than she needed to right now, she would normally find this behavior cute and nostalgic because she doesn’t see it with him often, but right now it was getting her upset.

"No, we don’t need a visual, it must be him. Kill the bastard."

Natasha exhaled all the air left in her lungs and held her breath in order to calm herself and slow her heartbeat. Bending her finger, she watched the man below her turn around just as she pulled the trigger. The bullet shot through the air and hit the target right between his eyes. As Natasha watched a trail of blood run down his face, she cursed.

They didn't even have time to react, as the men below found their position and started shooting at them. 

“Did your boyfriend not send any security to handle the remaining men?” Steve murmured and they both ducked down training to stay hidden from the array of bullets being shot at them.

“You mean to tell me Mr.Druglord can’t handle a few other guys?” She retorted back at him.

“You’re arguing with me while we’re being shot at? You really haven’t changed.”

They both ran for cover and sprinted towards the door to get back into the building. Rushing down the stairs, they heard the crackling sound of the radio, followed by Matt’s loud voice. " _ What the fuck just happened?"  _

Steve tapped his earpiece, taking it off mute as he yelled back, "You tell me, idiot. I thought you would hire backups to take care of the rest of his men.” 

_ "I did...just not enough apparently, I have guys everywhere, it’s a massacre going on out here. I just didn’t expect him to have so much.” _

“Yeah, how could you have possibly not seen that coming.” How could Natasha ever be involved with this damn fool.

“ _ I’m sorry Rogers, did the blind guy not see something?” _

Steve rolled his eyes and turned his earpiece off, leading Natasha to the parking lot of the back alley.

They both took cover behind a pillar and turned around the corner to watch the gunfight between Rumlow’s security detail and Matt’s men. 

The sudden noise of heels clicking made them both raise their weapons. "Whoa, easy guys, it's me." Sharon approached them with a concerned look. Remind her to never run up to two trained killers. 

She watched the two of them relax and lower their weapons. As Sharon crouched down in front of them, she looked at Steve questioningly. "This escalated. What do we do now?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natasha reaching for a much mobile and accessible gun, giving Steve the rifle. 

“You’re not equipped to fight, you need to get out of here,” Steve ordered.

“But I-”

“Now,” he said, looking at her seriously, turning back when she ran off.

While Steve opted for the more direct approach of shooting everyone in the head with his rifle. Natasha shot and punched her way through, leaving a trail of unconscious and dead bodies behind her until she came face to face with the tallest of the men.

Hitting his jaw with her clenched fist, she knocked off his helmet and watched him tumble back. As the smoke started to dissipate, Natasha caught a glimpse of his face and her eyes widened. She turned her head towards where she thought Steve was standing, but he wasn’t. 

Two strong arms quickly wrapped around her and pulled her back. Steve pulling her into his chest as he pointed his gun towards…

“Zemo?”

Natasha found time to look over the layout in front of her..when had it got so quiet. How had all these men get killed so quickly? Her eyes took in the sight in front of her; bodies lying on the floor, blood splatters everywhere and Steve still protectively holding onto her, pointing his gun at Zemo and glaring at him with furious eyes.

"Did you really think I would be this easy to kill, Steven? You're a fool, just like all the Rogers."

“Careful sweetheart, that used to be my last name.” Although it shouldn’t bother her now, she had honestly forgotten his last name wasn’t attached to hers.

“Who are you his sister?”

Natasha gawked at the man in slight offense. He thought she was his  _ sister. “ _ Bitch…”

"Anyways..” Steve interrupted, slightly thrown off by the comedic interference. ”That's no way to talk about the family of the man you're working for. Tell me, what did my uncle promise you to make you rid New York’s dealers of all his enemies?"

A loud laughter filled the back alley. Zemo spat out the blood from his mouth due to Natasha’s punch. He looked at Steve with a deceitful grin while shaking his head. "You're so naïve. You think you have the entire world figured out, don't you? You’re almost as idiotic as your mother and father.”

Natasha wasn’t surprised when the sound of a bullet whizzed through the air, followed by a loud thump of Zemo’s body hitting the ground. 

He had little tolerance for things. But the mention of his parents and their early death was not something he hesitated on when it came to killing someone.

Natasha felt Steve lightly push her aside and leave her side. Making his way over to his fallen enemy. 

"You moron…Do you have any idea of the things I've done to come this far, to be able to stop him. Now he has no one opposing him… Except for you and your incompetent little henchmen maybe, but you are worth nothing,” Zemo spat as his hands covered the bleeding wound on his stomach. 

Steve looked down at the man lying on the ground to his feet, his look cold and unnerving. "What are you talking about?" A chuckle escaped Zemo’s lips and blood spilled out of his mouth as he spoke.

"I wasn't working for your uncle, you stupid little—wannabe.” He gasped for breath, it was getting harder to breathe and choke out words. ”I pretended to help him… I told him I would kill everyone that stood in his way, but in secret… I kept up their work,” another gasp for air. “I was going to destroy that bastard from the inside out… But you managed to eliminate the only force capable of stopping him… he’s far too powerful. You’re weak—just like your parents-”

A fist suddenly hit Zemo’s face to shut him up. At the mention of his parents, Steve could never control his rage when it came to them. 

He was beside himself. There was only Zemo’s bruised and battered face in front of him that bled more and more with every punch. Steve felt the rage and thirst for revenge seethe inside him. No one insulted his parents, least of all such a scumbag who had the nerve to call him weak. All Steve saw was blood; he completely lost himself.

Then, there was her voice. And felt her touch.

Before he clenched his jaw and landed another hit. He could suddenly feel her hand on his shoulder. “Honey...you’ve got to stop.” The name of endearment accidentally slipping out on its own.

Pulling him away from the beaten up man on the ground. Steve’s livid eyes were still fixated on Zemo, but he could feel his rage lessen. Natasha’s voice was faint at first, he couldn't even make out what she was saying, but now it penetrated his mind.

Suddenly he became aware of her; her touch felt as if it was burning through his clothes. But he couldn’t look into her eyes. He never could, not when he was expressing such a raw amount of hate and anger not even she brought him before. 

"Don't listen to him."

A rattle could be heard from Zemo. He looked up at Steve with an evil grin and said, "Yes, Steven—listen to your  _ whore _ ."

Those were Baron Zemo’s last words. Steve’s pupil’s dilated, and in that exact moment, he held his weapon and aimed it directly between the man’s forehead. 

" _ Fuck you,”  _ Steve said menacingly in a tone Natasha’s never heard before, a second later. A new puddle of blood began to stain the concrete floor.

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Things definitely didn't go as planned. While they did manage to hit their target, despite almost getting killed by henchmen. On the bright side, however, Zemo was dead, another loose end Steve didn’t have to worry about. .

While Steve wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not. Granted, he was a shady and secretive bastard, even by German standards. He and his organization had always acted from the shadows and nobody had ever quite figured out what exactly he wanted, revenge against the Rogers family maybe. 

Zemo had been a thorn in Steve’s side ever since he strayed away from his Uncle and started his own line “business”. So in reality, part of him was glad he was gone. But then again, he claimed he was actually opposing his Uncle. Eliminating such a figure, who could have possibly helped to bring down the enemy, might have been a mistake.

Feeling the sting from his wounds on his hand reminded Steve of the rage that had overtaken him when Zemo had mentioned his parents death. No, not for anything in the world would he have worked together with that bastard. In retrospect, Steve was glad he was dead. He deserved to die. Either by his bullet, or by his hands. He knew he could have punched him to death, if it hadn't been for Natasha-

Natasha..

At the thought of his ex-wife, Steve leaned forward and put his head in his hands in a stressed yet thoughtful manner. It's already been more than a day since they had sex together and yet he could still feel everything. 

He still couldn't wrap his head around the idea that she admitted to being in love with him still. Part of him wanted nothing more than to believe her, to forgive her. Whatever it was that he was feeling for the woman, it practically begged him to take her back. 

But then rationality and worry kicked in. Steve’s broken heart kept reminding him of the hurt she had caused him, kept reminding him of the vow he made after their divorce to never let another woman come this close to him. The betrayal she made him feel.

But it was Natasha. She had been his everything once.

He could still remember clearly that when he had seen her walk into that nightclub, she was always breathtaking. You could feel her presence when she walks into a room. It was the reason he couldn't keep his eyes off her the entire time. It angered him to know that the red haired woman still had such a strong hold over him, while he thought he was over her. But what angered him most was Matt’s kiss.

The feeling of jealousy started when Steve watched him pull his ex closer as he went in for a kiss. It had taken every ounce of self-control he had to not strangle the man then and there, as Steve watched his lips come in contact with hers. 

Natasha was and always will be the only woman able to break him. Steve wasn't sure whether he really was ready to take that step into admitting she could still get a hold of him in that way.

He opened his eyes when he heard someone enter his suite. "How is she?" Speak of the devil.

"Fine. The medic gave her a sedative; she'll be asleep for the rest of the night." Silence followed his answer about his assistant. "The flash drive you stole from Batroc. Did you look at it?" 

"Not all of it. I couldn't decipher everything. But the things I did see seemed to point to someone trying to sabotage your uncle. That's why I took it in the first place.”

Steve’s thumb ran over the bandages around his right hand. As his gaze fell on the empty glass on the table in front of him, he grasped it and made his way towards the bar where she was. He still didn't look her way, but he could tell she was eyeing him.

He opened the bottle of Scotch and poured himself another drink. 

She raised a brow at the amount he had poured, sure tonight was intense but damn, did plan on destroying his liver? “You should really quit that, you know?” Natasha said, watching Steve easily down his drink as if it was nothing.

Steve snorted as he poured himself another glass. “You’re sitting there with a tall glass vodka and ice and you’re telling me to quit drinking?” He was pretty sure she was more of a heavy drinker than he was, it’d take her about 12 filled glasses of vodka to even get her tipsy.

“It’s water, asshole,” she said with a smile, Steve unconsciously sending a smirk her way, leaning against the counter. There was a lightheartedness between them, one that didn’t come around very often nowadays.

Natasha was surprised when Steve tenderly cupped her chin in his hand, not helping the smirk that graced her lips when he brought her lips closer. 

“You’re playing in a very dangerous field with that language, I hope you know that.”

She bit her lip from the rugged and gravelly tone of his voice, the littlest things and physicality of this man turned her on to no end. “When have I ever been afraid of a little bad mouthing or dirty talk?” 

It’s not like he didn’t know her little tricks and games, he was married to her after all.

Speaking of bad mouthing, it’s one of the factors that gave her such a spitfire personality. “You remember that time, it was around our first year of being together after you selfishly ditched your boyfriend-”

“You mean my successful doctor of a fiancé who loved me endlessly?”

He could tell she took amusement in him rolling his eyes. “Same shit. Either way you left him for me. Anyways, we had gone into this bar, and decided, for whatever reason, to get extremely shitfaced and you started mouthing off to this guy and threatened to kick his ass-”

“It’s funny because I truly think you’re making this up-”

“The only reason I distinctly recall what happened is because I remember getting snuffed by one of the bouncers and having an entire brawl, no thanks to you of course who left me behind.”

Natasha laughed at his Brooklyn slang. “You know, I always had a kink for your accent.” It wasn’t always frequent, but she could hear it appear every now and then she’d always love to hear.

“Did you? Must not have been strong enough based on how much you continuously tell me to shut the hell up.”

And she’s not upset with herself whenever she tells him that either. This so called “drug lord” in front of her couldn’t put fear in her heart in any way possible. “That’s because you say a lot of dumb shit.”

“Like how I plan on having my fiancée replace you?”

She still doesn’t even believe he’s truly engaged. Part of her believes it’s just some sick twisted joke that he thinks is funny because toying with people’s feelings always gets a laugh out of him apparently. “That’s a great example.”

“More like a reality.”

And just as quick as that calm moment between them came, it was gone just like that. She doesn’t understand why he always brings her up in their conversation. 

“You wanna know what I remember, Steven?”

“Hm?” He hummed into his glass as he drank some of his drink.

“I remember there being a time where it was just the two of us running this thing, or at least dreaming of doing this together. After all, it was my grandfather’s money that started everything, I could’ve used that money to start my own clothing line, investments, film—anything I wanted.”

“Then why didn’t you?” He shot back uncaringly but with a microscopic feel of offense that didn’t go unnoticed by her. 

“And why didn’t I,” She mocked his question. “That’s a million dollar question that I often ask myself.” She folded her arms as her eyes looked up sarcastically. “Why didn’t I invest my inheritance into something worth my time? Something that doesn’t risk me getting killed, arrested, or kidnapped?” Sometimes she wished she never met him..other times she knew she couldn’t be without him. “Something that didn’t involve me possibly faking my death and going into witness protection.” She got up from her seat by the counter and started walking away from him, not even wanting to be by him.

“It was your call, sweetheart,” he said in an unbothered manner, finding no issue in his words or actions.

Natasha’s jaw clenched over his nonchalantness, acting as if everything she did in the past years wasn’t all for him. As if he didn’t care that he had meant the world to her. “Yeah...It was.. Instead of marrying my rich, doctor fiancé, and having a normal life, I went ahead and married the man who wanted to sell drugs and weapons for a living-”

“No one asked you to do that.” 

“I was in love with you, you fucking asshole.” What would it take for him to see everything she did was for him?

“You and all the rest of the women whose eyes landed on me.” And yet he still chose her. A room full of beautiful women left and right, some offering to show him a good time in the bathroom, and that red hair was the only one that caught his eyes.

“I went against my better judgement for you!” Couldn’t he understand that this went beyond physical attraction. He was everything to her. “I was in my twenties, and wanted something more and I found that in you! I abandoned my family, my friends, my work, I left everything behind for you!” For fucks sake, she became an actual criminal and mastered in assassinating people only to prove her worth and loyalty to him.

“I didn’t ask you to do that!”

“Yes you did!...You did.” Natasha couldn’t believe he didn’t even remember that iconic offer he said to her that night she left Bruce. “You asked me if I wanted excitement, and told me to leave everything behind and go with you, and as soon as you slipped that ring onto my finger, the only person’s side I wanted to be by was yours. I wanted to support you a-and be there for you, hell I even imagined us having our own family at one point, but you got too wrapped up in your ‘work’ to even pay attention to my needs. I wanted better for us Steve, I wanted to pull you out of this lifestyle so we could be happy together like normal people, living a normal life.”

“And look how that turned out, real fucking smart,” he said to her in a sarcastic tone. “You left your plain, vanilla, stereotypical fiancé in hopes of finding a sense of normality in someone like me. You knew what you were getting into, you just wanted to rebel against him and your family to prove a point! When are you gonna realize Natasha, everything you’re unhappy about is all on you! You’re the one that decided to marry a man whose first job was a drug dealer, a man who fucks whenever he wants and whoever he wants! A man who’s not faithful, or couldn’t give any less of a fuck about your happiness or who can deem right or wrong when you’re off killing as many people as me, that was your mistake!”

Natasha tried to stop the tear that was falling down her face but couldn’t bring herself to do so as she listened to his words, the tear flowing down her cheek without command. “Me marrying you wasn’t the problem, Rogers,” she said lowly moving away from him. “It was me falling in love with you, you conceited prick,” she said the last part lowly, roughly shoving him away from her.

“Like your love was real, you’re just like all the fucking rest of them.”

“I was with you for 11 years Steve! That’s 11 years worth of love!”

Steve gripped her arm, holding her back, preventing her from leaving, forcing her to look at him. “You want to talk about love when you’re the one that left me?” He asked menacingly low, his eyes exuding just as much emotional pain as hers.

“Let go of me-”

“No, since we’re blaming people now, why don’t we talk about how you disappeared from the face of the Earth 3 years ago?”

“Steve, let go of me-”

He continued to hold her back with more force, his hand going to her chin so her gaze would stay on him. “You betrayed me, Natasha..” His hands started shaking as he put emphasis on his words. “You pushed me into such a deep self hatred because I kept wondering what it is about myself that couldn’t make you stay.” 

Her tears were really flowing now, his starting to well up in his eyes.

“I gave you my trust, I loved you, I would’ve killed anybody for you and that still wasn’t enough,” he told her, his voice breaking. “You call me conceited and an asshole when you’re one of the people who made me this way and deep down you know you’re no better than him..”

Him being his uncle. She could handle everything else he said, but that’s her breaking point. Putting her in the same category as the man he despised..

Steve finally let her go and she suddenly couldn’t find it in herself to move, even as he walked away.

It made her realize just how destructive they were together. How quickly they could get into an argument, how fast the tears would start to come, easily they both would play the victim and blame each other for their misery and downfall of their marriage.

What she found to be the most toxic however...Was how she still found herself to not be able to get over this soft feeling for him. How he still had her heart and even the most painful words he’s ever said to her wasn’t enough for her to take it back.

The plane ride back to Vegas was gonna be a bitch.


	15. Chapter 15

_Steve looked over at his girlfriend who seemed to be thinking about something. He threw on a shirt before he came over to her, soothingly wrapping his arms around her, placing a soft kiss behind her ear as he asked. “You alright?”_

_Her eyes were staring outside towards the balcony of his bedroom, not really affected by his affectionate actions or his soft and gentle tone._ _  
__“Yeah.”_

_He let out a soft chuckle. “You know why I’m so invested in you?” Steve asked her in a teasing tone. “Unlike other women I’ve encountered, you’re the only one who’se brave enough to lie to my face.”_

_“Is there a reason for me to be scared?” She retorted back, unbothered by his statement._ _  
__  
“You? Course not.” He liked her a lot. And while he may not say he loves her, he’d definitely hurt anyone for her. “But you might be wasting a lot of time we could be spending on making good use of that bed over there.” Steve didn’t get a response other than a small hum from her. That alone was something that didn’t sit well with him. Normally she was all for his playfulness. “You miss it, don’t you? You miss him?” _

_“No,” she told him, that’s not the reason she was thinking so hard. “It’s just if I don’t walk away from all this I’m putting everything on the line.” Her family, her freedom, everything is at risk if they get caught._

_“Natasha.. You don’t have to join me if you do want to.”_

_“I do want to join you..that’s what’s confusing me.” How she’s willing to give up almost everything for a man she met a week ago. A man who she trusts and feels more safe around despite being a criminal each and every day..how she doesn’t doubt that he’s the one she wants to be around._

_Steve turned her around to face him, his eyes as honest as they come. “You stick with me, and I promise you I can give you anything you want.”_

_“The only thing I want is you.”_

_Steve grinned, bringing his lips to hers._

* * *

Whyyyyy the fuck did she pick him what the hell. She felt like bashing her head against the wall or at least given the opportunity to go back in time and slap herself.

Whatever, what’s done is done. Thankfully, the flight back isn’t so bad.

Maybe because they flew on different flights. It was surprisingly her own call. When she had gotten word from one of the guards that her ex didn’t ask for separate flights it shocked her.

Did he want them to fight on the plane? Get so heated that they’d pull their guns out and end up shooting one of engines or whatever so they could both crash and burn? She’d rather not spend her days in hell next to him, he made it bad enough for her right here in the real world.

What made her even more mad with him wasn’t his staged oblivious behavior, because he had to know of at least feel a tad bit grateful for what she did for him. What she did _with_ him.

What had irked her the most was the feeling of guilt he brought onto her. Comparing her to his uncle.

**Her**

In comparison to that man?

The more she thinks about it, the more she wishes she would’ve actually shot his ass, or at least pistol whipped him for such a lousy statement. 

Natasha brought a hand to her temple and began to massage the area in a rhythmic manner. She was too distracted by her thoughts on Steve and their entire argument, one of many, that she hadn’t even noticed someone come out of the private room.

The man had lifted her legs that were resting on the seat next to her and sat in it, placing her legs down on their lap. The only reason she knew it was a man by the size of their hand. Natasha didn’t even care to be honest, she had other things on her mind.

Then she heard a familiar voice that made her open her eyes. 

“Wow.. you look tired.” Even past her sunglasses, Bucky could see how worn out she was.

“Physically no. Emotionally, having to deal with relationships issues even when I’m not formally in one? Yeah, it gets a little tiring.”

She didn’t even want to ask how or why, or even when he had gotten on her jet instead on Steve’s. Not that he was the last person she expected to be here, but like..how did he get there? When was he even in New York?

“So I see. Are wearing the glasses on a plane to hide tears or a black eye?”

They both knew the second option wasn’t even considerable. No matter how deadly that man can be, Steve wouldn’t dare lay a finger on her.

Natasha lifted her glasses showing her eyes to still be perfectly fine. “It’s a fashion statement,” she placed them back on her face and leaned her head back against the chair. 

“And what’s the statement?”

“I regret marrying my ex husband.” She’d have it tattooed on her forehead as a remembrance that they were just bad news together. But something about him always made her come back. Made her drawn towards him. Was it her endless love for him? Possibly. 

Or maybe she’s just really stubborn that way and loves things that are bad for her.

Bucky snorted, bringing a glass of champagne to his lips. “We both know that isn’t true.”

“No?” If she were to say she hated Steve right now Natasha doesn’t doubt James would burst out in laughter directly to her face.

“Totally. If you hadn’t married him he’d just go on a rampage and kill every man you’ve ever touched until you say yes. Hell if anything, I think all the petty and artificial hatred you two claim to have towards one another is some kind of sick, twisted, playful banter you personally share.”

“So basically you’re saying I enjoy wanting to bullet in his head most days.” She knows he purposely brought up his girlfriend yesterday to push her buttons. Neither of them expected it to escalate into something that serious. In all honesty she figured they’d have sex, and she’d be screaming his name for a much more pleasurable reason.

“Eh, only on a good day. Other times I can’t tell whether you’re serious or not. Which is why Steve gets nervous whenever you’re armed around him.”

They both shared a laugh. Like Steve would get nervous about anything. That man had ice in his veins and cold blood, not much frightened him. It was weird to her how she saw him express so many other emotions except fear in the duration of their marriage.

“So..” Natasha started again. “Does Steve know you’re here.” She figured he wouldn’t care if it were only her and his best friend being alone right about now.

“He’s the one that sent me. Said something about wanting to talk to you.”

Natasha scoffed, “Yeah right.”

“I’m serious. I’m surprised by it too. I know anytime he uses “Romanov’ instead of ‘Natasha’ it means you too just had a fight.”

“Then what does he want to talk about in person that he can’t do over the phone.”

“Hell if I know.” He was just the messenger, although he too was pretty interested about what it was that Steve wanted to speak to her about. “Not like you can back out anyway, he already told the pilot where to drop you off and henchmen number one already has the flight escaped blocked.”

Natasha turned to look towards the emergency exit, seeing one of Steve’s guys formally nod her direction. “You’re fucking kidding me,” She sighed, bringing another hand to her temple. The last thing she wanted right now was to deal with Steve and his bullshit.

* * *

Both Natasha and Bucky came inside of Steve’s compound. They saw Steve but for someone who wanted to speak to her, he seemed awfully confused about her being here.

“What are you doing here?” He looked around real quick suspiciously before coming over to her.

Natasha gave him an annoyed look. “What are you talking about, James told me you needed to talk to me.”

“Yeah, later not now,” He said to her, glancing at Bucky who gave him an apologetic shrug. 

“Well what is it that you want Steve?” She asked, watching as he looked behind him as if he was expecting someone. Appearing as if he was having an internal battle with himself. “Did you do something stupid and need me to fix it?” Wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

“Stupid, maybe. Need you to fix it, no”

“Maybe? what do you mean maybe?” She turned towards Bucky for an answer when Steve didn’t give her one. The man once again shrugged in confusion. 

Now both of them were confused about what exactly he requested her over her for. And why he kept looking behind him towards the hallway.

This was a dumb idea, he shouldn’t have told Bucky to have her come here. “We should leave.” Steve made a move to grab her arm but she quickly pushed his hand off of her.

“We could leave, but I’m not going to.”

Steve exhaled deeply, looking behind him again. “You know that stubborn attitude really only works when we’re in bed.”

“And I doubt we’ll end up in bed together again. What did you want?” She asked. How could he act like they didn’t have an argument only yesterday? Like the words they exchanged between the two of them were cold and vile.

Steve grabbed her arm again, looking at her sternly, and pulling her closer. “What I want is for us to go somewhere other than here, before she gets here,” He said to her looking at her seriously.

She looked at him weirdly, “Before who gets here-”

Footsteps made their way out of the hall and into where the three of them were, Natasha rolling her eyes at the sight of Steve’s girlfriend coyly walking towards them, her hands behind her back.

The built up anticipation quickly drowned once Natasha saw her. Welp, now she was just disappointed. She was hoping someone interesting or dangerous would’ve walked through those halls “You wanted us to leave so I wouldn’t have to see your girlfriend wearing a Versace outfit that was issued a year ago? Good call.”

Andrea raised a brow. “He wanted you to leave? That’s weird..or maybe it might have something to do with this.” Andrea held her hand up, revealing a very, very familiar ring to everyone else in the room.

That was when Steve had let go of her arm again, seeing as she wasn’t putting up a fight to make him let go anymore. It was too late. Now he was concerned if he would have to start dodging bullets. 

Natasha couldn’t even believe what she was seeing. Correction, she didn’t _want_ to believe what she was seeing. The engagement ring this woman had on was practically identical to the one Steve had given her. It’s not the same one he had presented her with because that was in her possession, but it’s most certainly the same style, model, size and everything else.

He was serious..He really had asked this woman to marry him.

So not only was he not lying about that, that’s not why she offended it was her fault for not believing him.

But the ring the woman had on her finger was an exact replica of the one Steve had proposed to her with, that’s why she was so taken aback, that’s why she was so upset and shocked that Steve would actually find it in himself to do something like that.

Clearly his girlfriend turned fiancee had no idea, otherwise she wouldn’t be so happy to be wearing a copy of an engagement ring that Natasha had before.

So not only did he purposely get Bucky to make her come here, Steve realized last minute what he was doing was a dick move, especially after their argument, and tried to persuade them to leave or go somewhere other than here.

Natasha looked at her ex-husband, soon to be dead ex-husband. “Are you kidding me?” She asked her ex.

“I know,” Andrea said snobbishly as she looked at her ring in a swooning way, holding it up in the light. It sparkled and shined in every angle, “He did an amazing job, didn’t he?”

“I’m sure he did,” Natasha said, not breaking her eyes from Steve who couldn’t bring it to himself to look at her right now. Even he knew it was a low blow given where their “relationship” stands with each other already.

Not to mention, Natasha already doesn’t like Andrea, possibly despises her, or really doesn’t care for her or her presence. 

She wrapped her arms around Steve’s neck, yet her words were sent at Natasha. “The entire thing was so romantic too, I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“I bet it was. Taking you to ‘Per se’ : the most expensive restaurant there is. Then suggesting you go for a walk around the fountain while live, soft music plays in the background before he gets down on one knee again?” 

Actually that’s exactly what he did. “Yeah..how’d you know?” She asked confusedly, looking between both Steve and his ex.

Natasha shrugged, “Lucky guess.” her eyes still on Steve who now looked pretty embarrassed, a rare expression from him but she was all for it.. Maybe he should’ve considered making the proposal different.

Andrea pushed the accuracy off, looking back towards Steve and smiling at him. “Either way it was so thoughtful and I enjoyed every moment of it. The dinner.”

“Cliche.”

“The walk past the fountain.”

“Nostalgic.”

‘And saying yes to him-”  
  
“The biggest mistake of your life, just wait on it.” Andrea rolled her eyes at Natasha’s comments.

Steve wasn’t sure what was making him feel this way, the annoyed look on Natasha’s face for wasting her time with this, or the disappointed look on Bucky’s face. Even he couldn’t believe Steve had actually gone through with it and wasn’t expressing the slightest bit of remorse or regret.

“Almost sounds like you're jealous, Romanov. Is it because I stole your husband?”

“Ex-husband,” she corrected, putting much emphasis on the formal term. Right now, she wants nothing to do with him. She doesn’t even know why she’s still here wasting her time with this bullshit. “I couldn’t care less about it, trust me.” What was fucking her over even more was that she did care about it. She cared _a lot_ about it obviously, otherwise she wouldn’t be reacting this way.

Andrea gave her a sly look, smirking with a purpose. “Then you must not care about the fact that Steve just made me co-operator of the empire you both started together. So from now on, it’ll just be me and him taking care of the big picture things, isn’t that right honey?’

Natasha looked towards Steve, silently asking him if she was being serious, or if it was just something he told her but had no intentions of going through with it.

Steve looked like he wanted to say something else but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Only going back to a slightly stoic look and nodding in Natasha’s direction.

Natasha scoffed and shook her head at him. She doesn't know how many times she’s said this, but this time she truly did mean it as of now. “Fuck you, Rogers.” And he says she’s a bitch? Then wonders why she always calls him an asshole. She didn’t even have to look behind her to know Andrea had placed her lips onto his.

It may seem like nothing to some people, but what he just did meant everything. He literally just disrespected her. Natasha stormed out of the room, Bucky following behind her sharing the same look, only his was more brotherly. Like he actually couldn't believe it either.

Steve had broken their kiss, unraveling Andrea’s arms from him, the newly engaged woman not caring too much about his action and had walked in the opposite direction Steve had gone. 

Steve was only able to catch up to Bucky who had been originally trailing behind Natasha. All of sudden he’s the dickhead? Or did everyone just want to forget she did just as much bad shit?

“Buck you’re not seriously gonna forget about all the shit that woman put me through-”

“It’s been 3 years Steve, she came back for a reason.”

“Yeah, to screw me over just like she did those same 3 years ago.”

Bucky looked at him like he was crazy. What was going through his head? Was he in denial that they both did each other dirty in the past? “She came back because she loves you…” It was so obvious, why couldn’t he see that?

“And now that her heart’s broken you’re gonna go be her shoulder to cry on in hopes of getting the chance to sleep with her, right?” He always had a feeling the man he calls his best friend had a thing for Natasha. It’s why he never trusted the two of them alone together. But if he and Natasha weren’t together anymore, whatever move he made was fair play.

A douchebag move for sure, but fair play.

“Did you miss what I just said? She loves _you,_ Rogers.You and I have been like brothers since pre-school. What kind of brother would I be to do that to you?” Anybody with eyes could see that they still loved each other. But the way they were moving, you would swear they’re both blind. “What kind of husband would you be to Andrea knowing you don’t love her.”

Steve’s jaw clenched. The amount of times he had to push his pride aside for that woman was insane, even divorced he still had to do it? “What am I supposed to do?”

“Talk to her, it’s really not as hard as you two make it seem.” Bucky walked away, leaving Steve to become even more frustrated with himself.

It’s not that he didn’t want to talk to her, well actually he kind of didn’t want to at the moment. It’s more of the fact that he didn’t know HOW to talk to her, or what to say to her. When Natasha gets angry so does her trigger finger, one wrong move and she literally might blow his head off.

Steve sighed, he’d do it tomorrow when she’s hopefully cooled off. Right now all he needed was a drink. 

The blond walked back towards his kitchen, not noticing nor paying attention to the shadowy figure lurked around a corner of his room.

“Ross?” Andrea’s said to a person on the phone, looking at Steve drink a glass of bourbon while deep in thought. “You’ve got him right where you want him...he won’t even see it coming.” She smirked wickedly at her fiance, keeping her eye on him a bit longer.


	16. Chapter 16

It was early in the morning in _ her _ private gym. 

Hers. Not Steve, not anyone’s except for her. That asshole made her want to hide away from the world after the shit he pulled two days ago and has yet to apologize, or acknowledge.

It was a different level of annoyance she felt now with him and with everyone. Including the punching bag that she was currently giving hell. It was the 3rd one she had to replace and it’s only been 1 and a half hours.

How dare he think he has the right to just go around giving rings out to any woman he wants. If that’s the case, he should’ve asked her what she thinks of proposing. Whether it was to Andrea or not, screw that.

Even if she and her ex-husband weren’t together, that doesn’t mean he can go around offering things to anyone, because with that ring, goes a lot of their assets and if he thought she was going to be lenient and take any orders that Andrea has for her, Natasha won’t hesitate to dislocate her neck from her shoulders. 

She was not doing dirty work for that bitch, no way in hell.

What percentage Steve had given his fiancee, didn’t belong to anyone but Natasha and she was going to make that clear whether it would be verbally or physically.

Clearly Steve needed a reality check if he thought he would get away with shit like that and expect her to just let it slide.

Natasha heard the doors to her gym slide open, and as soon as she saw who came strutting through them, she almost picked up her gun. “You’ve got a lot of nerve,” she said coldly. 

“I know, that’s why I’m here.”

“You’re better off turning around and walking your ass back out.” She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of thinking he could get away with actions like he did, not this time. He crossed the line and they both knew it, otherwise he wouldn’t be here. 

It’d take a lot more than a conversation to make this go away.

Steve leaned over the ropes as he watched his ex wife.“That’s a nice view,” Grinning when the red haired woman merely glanced at him and rolled her eyes in disgust. “What? I’m being ignored now?”

“If you can take a hint,” she said, aggressively hitting the punching bag. Like she would easily forgive him. Like she should forgive him at all. There was so much pent up anger inside her that she was trying so hard not to let loose, but now she was also considering letting it spill.

The force of the hits she was landing on the punching bag even had Steve taken aback a bit, leaning over the ledge to continue watching her. “Wow, excuse me Mayweather, remind me to never have my woman flaunt her ring again.” It brought him subtle egotistical pleasure that the sight of Andrea wearing that ring around him, and Natasha witnessing it, was enough to get her upset. 

“I really wouldn’t start that shit again. As for that being her ring? Real fucking original, could’ve sworn I seen it from somewhere.” She continued to massacre the bag, putting it to misery.

He slightly winced in the poor punching bag’s defense, he’d hated to be that thing right about now. “You too good for a Pilates class now? You could’ve gone with Andrea-“

“Steven, you’ve got one more time to bring that bitches name up before I physically assault you.” 

Steve shrugged with a tiny exhale as he continued to watch her. “I’m just saying, she would’ve loved the company. Nothing like two women talking that brings them closer together.” Although in that case, he was concerned Natasha would try and kill her.

Natasha scoffed, if he brung that bitch’s name up again, she would freak. But of course he would bring her name up only a couple days after she announced their bullshit engagement in front of her. It’s obvious he wanted a reaction, but with the way he was going about his words he’d receive a fairly violent one. “Please, fuck her, you and Pilates. But mostly you.”

Steve hummed in response as his eyes traveled a bit lower on the woman’s body, unconsciously licking his lips. “Maybe I should get her into MMA fighting too? Seems like it does wonders for the ass.” His ex always had a damn fine one too, but he somewhat enjoyed pushing her closer to the edge, and teasing her over his new relationship status.   


By the disgusted look on her face, he was doing a good job. This may not have been the talking Bucky was talking about, but it’s the only kind of talking they knew how to have with each other. “What’s your inspiration for putting that punching bag in its misery anyways? Was it talking smack about your mom?”

Natasha took off the picture that was taped onto the bag, showing it to him. Steve looked at an image of himself. “Had the face of a cold-hearted dick on it,” she said humorlessly, taping it back onto the bag.

Steve chuckled, he didn’t expect it to be his face—well he expected it just a little, but he thought Andrea’s would be up there instead. “Harsh hits like that would surely put hair on your chest.”

“Well you don’t even have chest hair, so why don’t you take notes you hairless ass bitch.” She wasn’t even exaggerating either, his chest equipped zero kinds of hair whatsoever, it was almost weird, like a genetics thing. Nice when she’d kiss his pecs and abs, but still weird.

“You’re rowdy when you’re upset.” Steve didn’t mask how humored he was by the comment. He really did enjoy whenever she’d go off on a bad mouthing spree. Even if it was towards him, the insults she’d throw at him were never the same and always eccentric, i.e, “hairless ass bitch”.

Natasha ignored him and continued her annoyed rant, there’s no way she would let him stand there like a clueless idiot and not face any kinds of repercussions. 

“My dad was right about men like you, you know.”

Here we go with this again. Whenever they got into an argument whilst married, she’d talk about how her father was right, and how she should’ve taken his advice. “Oh please, you don’t even know your father.”

Natasha placed a hand to the punching bag, stopping it from moving, taking a break for a second. Even talking to him was enough to wear her out, imagine dealing with his bullshit.

“No, but if I did, I’m sure he’d tell me to steer clear of assholes such as yourself.”

“Natasha, I’m just trying to talk to you-”

“Like you were yesterday?” She asked aggressively, coming over to his figure that was using the ropes to the ring as leverage. “Like how the only reason you asked me to come over to your estate was to talk, when you really wanted to prove to me how much of a dick you are?”

“I did want to talk! I just didn’t think you guys would get there so quickly.” That was his original plan, even he could see how stupid and petty it was, that’s why he didn’t want to go through with it. “It’s not like the list of things you did in the past gets wiped clean all because of a little jealousy.”

She looked at him as if he was missing the whole point. And to her, he actually was. This had nothing to do with jealousy. “You think I’m jealous? Of you and your little european whore?”

“Fiancee.”

“Oh big difference. I’d ask when the wedding is but there’s no doubt in my mind that you’d just marry her on the same day we had our wedding. Seeing as you’re apparently stuck on me to the point where everything you do with that bitch, is just a recreation of what we did together.”

Now it was Steve who looked at her as if she was the ridiculous one. “Hold up sweetheart. You think I’m stuck on _ you? _ Was I the one that slept with a neutral enemy of mine just to get back at something I did? Aren’t you the same one who gave me a handjob,the one that gave me a blowjob and has been a constant tease since they first got here, and you have the audacity to say I’m the one that’s stuck on you?”

She swears, if he made her eyes water, or bring her to a level of frustration like he did when they were in New York, there will be blood on this floor and one of them won’t make it out alive.

“Then what the fuck do you want Steve? Why is it that you claim not to have feelings for me, yet and still you’re always the one seeking me out whenever I try and stay away?”

Him pushing her away is second nature. He didn’t want to get hurt again. He didn’t want to become colder than he already is because of her. “I could ask you the same question.”

“What are you talking about-”

“I’m done with you playing the victim Natasha,” He said to her, looking at her dead serious. “I’m tired of your secrets. I’m tired of your little games, and I’m sure as hell tired of having conversations like these. You don’t love me anymore..you never did to begin with. Otherwise if you did, that ring that’s on Andrea’s finger would still be on yours. But the word loyalty just isn’t in your vocab, now is it?”

Natasha’s jaw clenched as she had to stand there and just listen to him say the same things, over and over again, like a fucking broken record. How he betrayed her, how he doesn't love her, how he keeps comparing this new woman to her.

Steve scoffed when she turned around and had started to walk away from him and more towards the center of the ring.

“Walking away? What’s new? If you turn around am I gonna see tears falling down too?”

It took everything in her power not to lash out at him. He’s been asking for a fight since he first stepped in here, and he was gonna get it.

“You gonna keep talking, or are you going to step into the ring?” She asked coldly, fixing the MMA gloves that were on her hands.

Steve raised a brow, she hadn’t looked at him when she said it but her tone didn’t exactly give him the option to back out without at least spending 30 seconds in his ring, just him and her.

He stepped inside of the ring, pulling his jacket off as he made his way over to her, a little on the edge, he wasn’t scared, no, but he had a different sense of morals.

“I’m not sure how I feel about hitting a woma-”

“Why? You afraid of getting your ass beat by your ex wife? Don’t blame you. Why don’t you send your fiancee here instead.”

“As entertaining as that may be, I think I’ll keep her out of it.” Putting her inside a ring with Natasha was liking putting a rabbit inside the ring with—Natasha.   


Steve picked up a pair of gloves on the side and taped them onto his hands. It felt like years since he last stepped inside a ring. He remembered growing up and going to fight clubs. Some in which Natasha did occasionally join him in his adult years. “No helmets, or mouth guards?”

Natasha shrugged, “Only if you need them.”

If that’s how she wanted to go then fine, her choice. He wasn’t gonna hold back if she wasn’t. “How do we know when to start without a ref-”

Steve grunted, his sentence being cut off as Natasha landed a hard punch directly into the side of his face. Steve stumbled back a step or two, rubbing the side of his face, amusement crossing his face. 

“I take it there’s no rules?” He asked sarcastically, massaging his jaw for a quick second.

“I’d say all’s fair in love and war but we don’t love each other.”

“Damn right we don’t,” He sighed.

The fight had begun with Steve attempting to throw a punch towards her face. Natasha dodged his hit and threw a quick jab to her ex-husband’s stomach following up with an uppercut to his chin, causing him to hit the ropes.

Steve exhaled annoyedly..damn, it really has been a minute since he’s worked on his hand to hand combat. Or she was just really pissed off.

“Either you’re pulling your punches, or you’ve gotten really sloppy since our divorce,” She said arrogantly.

“Uhuh,” He said as he pulled himself up off the ropes and regained his footing.

When she threw a quick roundhouse to Steve’s side. He quickly knocked it away

They weren't holding back on the blows that they were giving each other. Punches and kicks were flying as both pushed each other to their limits. 

It got serious when Stev e threw a punch with his left. Natasha, while surprised as he normally went with his right, sensing behind her that Steve was ready to sweep kick her feet. Using her ballerina reflexes and agility, she managed to do a somersault and avoid being knocked onto the ground, springing up with no problem.

Steve rolled his eyes, now she was just showing off. 

This time Natasha struck first again. Aiming a punch to him until Steve grabbed her arm and held it behind her back, locking it and restricting her from moving. “You want to give up and stop acting like a child?” He breathed out deeply into her ear, his grip tightening as she tried to take her arm out.

“Even if I was acting like a child, you’d still listen to my tantrum.” She felt no remorse for elbowing him straight into his groin area, a move that was illegal but luckily for them, there were no rules.

Once she maintained a proper position, the two proceeded to throw punches at one another, Though they were able to dodge each other’s fists. After competing with one another when they were still married, they knew each other’s fighting style pretty well. 

As Natasha landed a solid kick on his stomach, their anger was getting the best of them as they managed to land several blows on each other. Though letting her anger get the best of her and had her thighs wrapped around his head and knocked him onto the ground straddling his hips.

He still had no idea how she’s capable of doing that.

Steve had to physically block the punches that she tried to land on his face. She wasn’t fighting anymore, she was straight up pettily hitting him with zero chances of stopping. 

He wasn’t even sure if she still wanted a match, because right now it seemed like when they were married and she’d get on top of him and start rapidly hitting him for doing something dumb like risking his life.

Steve had enough of her grudge-holding hits and knocked her hands away, and flipped their positions, even while on top of her, she still tried to hit him, forcing him to slam her wrists down onto the mats stopping everything between them.

They both panted heavily as Steve pinned her down against the matts. It appeared as if both of them were glaring at each other.

Steve’s eyes would occasionally go from her eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes, feeling his face heat up and swallowing hardly. “What’s your problem?”

“What’s my problem? What the hell is your problem?” She asked, trying to get out of his hold on her, but to no avail, he was just too strong and in too much of a dominating position.

“This better not be about the engagement again.”

“It has nothing to do with that,” She bit out at him. “You wanna marry that bitch, fine. Go ahead and marry her.” She dangerously leaned in on him, “But if you even so much as try to give her what belongs to me, you’ve got another thing coming.”

“What? You gonna lock me up, like you keep threatening to do?” He nudged her hips down into hers to get her to stop moving. “You know you wouldn’t be able to go through with that.”

“I don’t need to rely on any forms of authority to handle things for me. If I want you gone, I’ll take you out myself. I’ve been just trying to prove that was still something between us. Something you continue to ignore.”

“It’s always been about money with you. You’re no better than me-”

“It was never about money with me, it was always about  _ you.  _ It didn’t even cross your mind for a second that making her your co-operator of something we built together, would disrespect us and our history. You’re so stuck on me leaving that you can’t even look at the bigger picture.” If only she had the power to tell him, everything would be so much more easier. One step at a time, her truth will be revealed.

Natasha felt Steve slowly release a bit of his grip on her wrists. She could tell he was reading her eyes, trying to find any kind of fault in them. “You’re trying to pin this all on me.”

Natasha sighed, “Steve, no I’m not. I’m just trying to get around to you.” Literally trying to knock some sense into him. “You don’t think I miss you? That I don’t miss us?”

“Tell me who you’re working for.” He was in so much denial that the feelings she has for him were real. There had to be another person behind this. She had to be working with someone, she had to be playing him again.

“I’m not working for anyone,” She said softly, wanting him to look into her eyes again to show that she was telling nothing but the truth. “Why do you always assum-”

“Because you lied to me the first time,” He shot back quickly, biting the inside of his cheek as her eyes kept bringing out the honesty in him. He swears on his entire life he wishes they never crossed paths. “And if I find out you’re doing it again..I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Natasha furrowed her eyes for a second before coming to a realization. “Did you just-”

Steve roughly let go of her wrists and got from on top of her. Natasha sat up as she watched him exit the ring and the gym without looking back or missing a step.

Was that his way of telling her that he trusted her?

* * *

**(The Gift Of Christmas pt2 Preview)**

_Steve looked over all the vendors. “And these are all essentials for the preparation, right?” He asked for clarification._

_“Oh absolutely. Given your and Natasha’s wealth however, I’d only really focus on the pastry chef on this list. With enough work and consistency on both ends you two could probably bang these preparations out in 3-4 weeks top.”_

_“Well I definitely like the sound of that.” The smoother this thing goes, the less amount of stress his fiancée has to go through. He didn’t want to end up like Alexei who didn’t help out at all. They were a team now and he’d help out as much as she needs him to and more._

_The waiter had brought out their food, and placed it in front of them._

_Tatiana had picked up her fork and begun to eat hers, or tried to at least. She stuck her tongue out at the temperature of the food, placing her fork on the table. “Stevie, I can’t eat it,” Tatiana told him, placing her chin on the table, staring at the plate._

_Steve averted his eyes away from the list and towards her concernedly, making sure her meal was ok. “Why not, you don’t like it?”_

_Tatiana shook her head no, “It’s too hot.”_

_When he glanced at it, he could surely see the steam coming from it. And she’s been playing a lot today, so she had to have been pretty hungry. “Ma, what’s the trick you used to do when I was little?” Steve brought a hand to his forehead and snapped his fingers trying to recall the name of the trick._

_“Fork it?” His mother answered him, sipping on her cocktail._

_“Yeah, can you uh-” He motioned toward the food so she can take care of that while he looks over more of the wedding vendors._

_Oh she’d be more than happy to. She was waiting for the moment to do something paternal for the little girl for ages. “Of course.” She picked up Tatiana’s fork and poked little light holes into the food to air it out._

_The last time she was able to act like a grandmother to the child was way back in November when she had first met her._

_Joseph rolled his eyes and tipped back some of his bourbon as his wife scooped up some of the food and fed it to the little girl. “Is that really necessary. It’s not like she’s handicapped.”_

_“Oh it most certainly is necessary.” Sarah smiled at the little girl who’s face seemed to always be happy. “She could teach you a thing or two about how to have fun. How’s it taste, sweetheart?”_

_“Almost as good as mommy’s,” she said happily._

_“If you think that’s good, you should try their brownies. I know your favorite is ice cream, but their brownies?” Sarah did a little chef’s kiss. “Simply to die for.”_

_That description had intrigued her. “Can we try some Stevie?”_

_Steve grinned at the little girl while still looking at the list. “Anything you want.”_


	17. Chapter 17

Steve walked through the halls of his business compound, Sharon trailing behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides.

Someone should really tell him that people can’t really keep up with him when he’s walking like that. Except for Natasha who somehow made it look easy.

There was something off about his aura, it exuded annoyance and such distaste.

Steve made a quick turn into a room, basically busting the door down with forcefulness, startling-

Andrea?

“What the hell?” Sharon asked herself. She figured if Steve was this mad it was over something with Natasha not this woman. 

Although she was satisfied that it was his fiancée who was about to come face to face with Steve’s wrath instead of her 

“Oh, hey honey, I was just-”

“Are you out of your fucking mind?” 

Andrea instinctively backed away at her partner’s aggressive question. “What do you mean?”

“What the fuck are you doing meeting with one of  _ his _ men?” 

Andrea placed a few papers in a draw, locking it. “We were just discussing ways to transport weapons across the border, it wasn’t anything intimate-“

“I couldn’t give a fuck whether it was intimate or not, we don’t do business with that man.”

“He’s your uncle.”

Steve grabbed the collar of the woman’s shirt, bringing her closer. 

“Oh damn,” Sharon commented, looking at the scene playing out in front of her.

The action caught all three of them off guard. “Which is exactly why I don’t want any contact or relations with him. Make another mistake like that and we’re gonna have a much more unpleasant talk, you understand me?” He didn’t get a reply other than a stare, Steve roughly let go of the woman’s shirt, walking away, Sharon following behind him.

“You know if that was your ex-wife I’d have to stitch up a bullet hole in your chest right?”

“Natasha wouldn’t do something that dumb.” Even he didn’t know he could get that forceful, physically, with a woman. “Clear the rest of my schedule, cancel any meetings,” Steve ordered. “I’ve got other business to attend to.”

* * *

Natasha paused her task of pouring a glass of wine when she heard the buzz from the door, questioning who could be behind it at this hour.

Sighing as she opened it, and sidestepped the muscular figure that just burst through before she got the chance to say anything.

“Sure, come in honey,” she said, motioning inside Steve just walked into her place “Glad to know your mom taught you manners,” Natasha said sarcastically as she closed the door.

She found Steve looking at her intensely when she turned to look at him. Natasha raised her brow in question. “What?”

His jaw tightened a little, his eyes trying not to look down at her cleavage that was exposed through the silk robe.

Natasha didn’t shy away nor did she try to hide the smirk on her face. If she had a dollar for everytime she saw him give her that look..

She arrogantly came over to him, leaning up and gripping his shirt, yanking him down onto their lips touched, taken in a fierce kiss.

Steve responded immediately. Natasha could tell right away by the lack of reluctance and how willingly he kissed her that something was wrong. 

When he picked her up wrapping her legs around him, Natasha broke away, something had to have happened to him prior to coming here. “What happened?”

“She’s fired.” Was the only thing he said to her before placing his lips onto hers once again. “You were right.”

“Not surprising.”

Steve started to walk towards the bedroom, kicking the door open and slamming it closed as he placed her on the bed. 

Taking his shirt off as she worked on his belt, pulling his pants down while Steve kicked them off.

His lips went down to the valley of her breasts, undoing the knot of her robe and revealing everything completely. He left soft nips and gentle licks down her body until his head was settled between her legs. That’s how she knew his fiancée must’ve really done something to piss him off. 

Sex was sex in general, not that Steve ever cheated on her throughout the duration they were together, but if he ever came home telling Natasha he gave head to another woman—he’d be dead before he can even finish the sentence.

It was bad enough that the bitch he was with possibly already experienced it from him.

His tongue rolls over her sensitive folds. They hadn’t done much yet but being intimate with him was enough to make her heart flutter.

The tight grip he has on her hips makes her wonder just how far he planned on pleasuring her. Like would it be just a couple licks to make her all the more wet, or did he plan on making her-

Natasha’s fingers ran through and tugged at his hair as his tongue curled inside her, his thumb gently rubbing along her clit with no desire to stop.

Her thighs shake a bit from the action, mostly because she’s still heartwarmed over the fact that he even went there. She'd almost protested, but not really to be honest, when he added two of his fingers into her. 

Knowing exactly what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do it. She already knows he really enjoys doing this to her, have her fall apart on his lips, and he's really, really good at it. She'd be an idiot not to let him have his fun.

Then he flattened his tongue against her bundle of nerves and she sucks in a small gasp, rolls her hips down and moans when he presses his tongue back inside her and curls. She bites down on her lower lip from the sensation. White hot pleasure rushing through her blood as he brings her closer and closer. 

She voices her satisfaction with a breathy moan of his name as she tumbles over that edge, her body shaking, Steve groans a little, the way he always does when she falls apart.

He knows her just as well as she knows him. Steve comes back up her body, pinning her wrist by her head and finds his lips on hers once again. He can tell what she's thinking, too, the way he always can, because he hums softly into the kiss she almost mistakes it for a moan.

She can't help but feel excited when he lets go of her wrists and turns her over, pressing her back down against the bed and pulling her waist up towards him. He hadn’t even entered her yet and she was already gripping at the sheets. It felt like the anticipation was better than the actual thing. 

It’s been so long since she’s been like  _ this _ with him. 

His hard length brushes right against her folds, and she doesn't know why it surprises her when he starts pressing into her, but she exhales a soft breath and presses her cheek into the pillow, fingers gripping at the sheets again. It always feels so good like this, but it feels even better with him when he moves with a purpose and not just relentless pounding. 

His voice sounds wrecked already and he’s barely begun to move that much. She knows that this probably isn't going to last long, which is a good thing, because she’d really rather talk to him instead of being overwhelmed with good sex. 

He grunts a little as he pulls out and thrusts himself further. Her walls fluttering at the emptiness before pushing all the way in, and her lips part in a loud moan. So, so good. 

He slides out and back in once, twice, three more times, groaning lowly and gripping her hips a little. She knows he wants to move faster, but doesn’t want to finish too quickly if he does. 

Steve bites his lower lip and lets out a distinct noise when she rolls her hips back to sink him into her completely when he's in the middle of pushing back in and he groans her name in surprise, nails digging absently into her hips. 

Natasha’s heart thrums in her chest, her lips tugging into a bit of a grin. She loves hearing the noise come from him that growl rippling from the back of his throat. She's already seeing stars, pressing her face into the pillows as her nails claw at the sheets, and somehow she has enough energy in her to roll back against him to meet his thrusts, sinking him in even deeper. It only lasts for a few thrusts, though, and then her body is shaking, humming in pleasure as he pushes her towards another orgasm. She a puddle of moans and soft whispers of his name.

"Fuck I’m close," he groans, snapping his hips. Steve wants her to come first.

Knowing that alone is almost enough to have her falling apart all over again. Not until she hears him let out this choked sound and thrust into her once, twice, three more times, before coming undone inside. She feels his warmth spilling into her, feels her walls flutter and tighten around him, and he gets a few more strokes through his high and that's more than enough to send her over the edge, too. 

She cries out his name, her orgasm flooding over her as she lets out this filthy moan and buries her face into the pillows, biting into the material. 

Neither of them move for a long moment as they come down from their highs, but then Steve pulls out of her with a grunt, making her whimper, and his hand is on her hips massaging over her body.

* * *

She watched her ex-husband in interest. How was he able to just tear down people’s lives with just his words and not even care?

Natasha by no means thought whatever he might’ve said was wrong. If it was enough to piss him off, it must’ve been dumb and amateurish, but if that’s the person he would wed to, then maybe he should’ve chose a different way of addressing her wrongdoings. 

After all, as unveiling as it may seem, Andrea was a human too, meaning she had feelings. Steve had no right to just lash out on her like that.

Then again, who’s she to judge people based on their actions? Natasha was in bed with him again after she said it wouldn’t happen, after she was trying to beat the shit out of him the other day. 

Other women in Natasha’s position may have felt like they were being used as a source for Steve to release his anger out with sex, but she knew him too well to feel that way. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her. It told her that he wanted comfort, he wanted to be consoled, a sense of familiarity. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t still be in her bed.

Her eyes were still on him as she propped herself up on an arm, wondering what was going through his mind. “I hope you know you’re hurting her,” Natasha spoke, seeing him furrow his eyebrows slightly when he covered his hand around the flame of the lighter.

“Who?” Steve asked as he simultaneously lit a cigarette.

“Andrea.” That was the first time she ever said her real name aloud. Out of the tiniest bit of respect she had for women who Steve verbally tore down, it was the only way she could feel better about herself. “What she did doesn’t compare to what you said or your reaction.”

He brought to the back of his head uncaringly, “How do you know I said something?”

“Because I know you.” His words hit close to home a few times since her return, the worst being when they were in New York. But in a strange way, it felt like his words were hurting him more than they ever affected herself.

“And when did you start to care about how she feels?”

“I don’t,” She shrugged, sighing as she said her next choice of words. “But she really seems like you and if you’re off sleeping with other women, whenever she does something to upset you and completely undermine her feelings you won’t get anywhere.”

He turned to look at her. “What if I don’t want to get anywhere?” 

“You want to move on from me, don’t you?” She gave a small teasing smirk.

“I already did,” he said ruggedly, bringing the cigarette back to his lips.

“Clearly,” she said sarcastically as if they weren’t in a bed naked together. “All I’m saying is, it’s wrong.” Not that she was in the right to succumb to his advances but they’ve always had their way with each other.

Steve snorted, looking up as he exhaled the smoke he just inhaled. “When did you become the voice of reason, telling me what’s good and bad?” He asked rhetorically. Why did it feel like she was pushing him to continue his relationship with that woman? “And I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but you’re one of those women I sleep with. If you care so much about her feelings then you can easily stop sleeping with me.”

Natasha wasn’t anything like the women he’d drown his anger into and that was something they could both agree on. He doesn’t release his anger that other people made him feel towards her. She was just special that way.

Whether he would admit it or not, Steve would always have a specific way of treating her.

Natasha bit her lip as she thought over something, going more into his side. “You want to know why I keep coming back to you Steve? Why I can’t let you go or leave you alone?”

Oh this he had to hear. “Why’s that?” He felt a soft hand caress the side of his face, adding the smallest amount of force to get him to look at her.

“Because I care about you too much,” she said gently, looking over the blue in his eyes. 

“So you indulge in adultery with me simply because you care?”

Technically it’s not adultery if he wasn’t married to Andrea yet. “I have sex with you because I know you need it.”

Steve couldn’t surpass the amused look on his face. “Every man needs sex,” he said in a matter of fact tone.

“Yeah, but it’s different with you. It’s the only way for you to clear your mind and feel something more than irritation and violence. Not always..but sometimes.”

Steve put the cigarette out and left it in the ashtray. When he turned back over to his ex-wife, her lips connected with his in an overwhelmingly slow kiss. 

When her hand slid down to the middle of his chest and pulled her lips away, Steve made an out of body decision to bring a hand behind her neck and bring her lips back. deepening the kiss before slowly pulling away, their eyes falling open to each other.

Natasha could tell he was looking at her with a lot on his mind, the way his thumb subtly rubbed across beneath her ear said a lot.

“What did you feel for me before?” He asked her, her eyes impossibly soft towards him. Even after all they’ve been through.

“Love,” she answered easily. “What do you feel for me  now?” A warm hand running through his hair.

Steve didn’t reply, only continued to look at her for a little. That was probably the hardest question she’s ever asked him. And he was hit with a lot of unanswerable questions by her.

He swiftly moved from their close and intimate position, it’s like he couldn’t breathe correctly when he’s close to her. The way she speaks to him makes his face get all hot and her gentle touches get him all bothered.

“Why did you leave me Natasha?” Steve asked lowly as his eyes continued to bore into the furniture in front of him. He felt her hands glide up to his shoulders and her arms cascade around his neck, making her chest press up against his back.

“I already told you, I did it to-”

“To protect me,” He finished off, he knew that already. “You keep saying it, but you don’t elaborate. You don’t tell me what it is that you were protecting me from.”

“Your Uncle and I go further back than you think..”

More than he thinks? He wasn’t even aware they ‘went back’ at all.

“It’s no secret that you and him aren’t the best of friends and when he found out you used him and stole a good sum of his money..I became a liability when we had first gotten together. He threatened to kill me, to kill you and everyone else close to both you and me unless I did some work for him.”

Steve slightly glared at the wall. Even after running away his Uncle still made sure he went through hell. And Natasha leaving him was as bad as it gets.

“Even after all the work I had done for him, he still wasn’t satisfied. Steve, he was seriously pissed off at you, he probably still is.” She sighed as she brought up the reason for their split. The reason for this hatred he felt towards her. 

“Ross gave me a decision. I either had to kill you, or leave you and spread all your information to other operations so they’d know how to get rid of you.” 

That’s why he kept saying she betrayed him. Not only because she left him, but she leaked his information to all his rivals and enemies, if he wasn’t so cautious, he’d be dead already.

“And you actually had the nerve to do it.”

She hooked a finger beneath his chin, turning him towards her. “I didn’t.” Did he really think she’d ever be able to go through with something like that? Something that negatively impacted him.

“That doesn’t make any-”

“He was watching my every move, it had to look like I really was about to betray you. So I hacked your system, but didn't give him what he really wanted. I sold the intel to some of my connections in Russia, I know they’d never try to cross me out of respect for my dad.”

Steve’s fist clenched, his face completely stoic, not a single emotion except anger graced his face.

He should’ve known better than to believe he’d actually be free from his family’s ties when he ran away. All this for cash that he could easily quadruple with the snap of his finger?

Not only that, but that—fuckface had the nerve to go to his wife and believe she would actually betray him?

Maybe it was a good idea, because he certainly believed it as well.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” They could’ve worked it out together, he could’ve assisted her, she didn’t have to leave him!

“I didn’t want him to have any ties to you. I thought I could give you some more peace and quiet by forcing him to stay in the shadows with his guns down. My idea worked for the most part, he didn't make a move to acquire any of that intel, remained undetected for another three years and was none the wiser about any of your dealings, which in turn prevented him from making a move against you..everything I did was for you.” She aimed to kiss him again, but Steve moved his face away.

“Don’t,” he told her, removing her hand from him. “You should’ve told me, Natasha,” he said as he got up aggravatedly. “You should’ve fucking told me.” 

“I just told you why I didn’t-”

“And you just made the situation a whole lot worse.” Steve began to dress himself at a quick pace.

“What, so you’re mad at me for telling you something you wanted to know?” This had to have been the 80th time he’s been mad at her since she came back.

Steve rubbed the sides of his head in a tactical manner, like he was thinking about what he’d do next. And he was. “I’m not mad, I’m just—frustrated alright? Not at you but the entire situation in general.”

Natasha witnessed him place a firearm into the front of his pants as he put his shirt on. When he got like this, he made reckless decisions..he was going to try and kill his uncle. “Steve, that’s a bad idea-”

“He took you from me,” he said aggressively, closing in on her. 

That wasn’t enough for Natasha to back down, his safety meant more than revenge to her. “And he’s gonna take you from me for good if you just go on a killing spree looking for him,” she informed. He should know better than try to shoot his way into things like this. “You don’t know his location, who’s with him, or anything. Walking into something like this is guaranteed to get you killed and I can’t lose you,” she said seriously, showing how fearful and anxious she was if he were to go through with this. “Let me help you..”

They could get this done much more cleaner and efficiently, just like they used to do. She didn’t want to see him get hurt because he was so blinded by anger and rage.

“You’ve helped enough..this is something I need to do alone.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to do-”

Steve cut her off as his hands cupped her face, bringing his lips to hers as he kissed her more tenderly, more grateful and affectionately than before. Even Natasha was caught off guard by how sensual it was. 

Steve pulled away, looking over her eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered on her lips. “I’ll call you if I need anything..ok?”

Natasha nodded. His kiss was so—wow, that she couldn’t even bring herself to say anything.

He grinned at the state she was in and pecked her lips once more before turning around and leaving. His stride of walk exuding that someone was gonna die today.


	18. Chapter 18

Steve knocked the stumbling man onto the floor. His blood was already dripping from his nose and lip busted. He coughed up blood before Steve went and harshly grabbed his shirt, slamming his back against the wall.

The injured man visibly flinched. “I-I told you, they didn’t tell me anything about him!” He said frightenedly.

“You’re lying. How can you make deliveries for someone and not know their location?” Steve watched as the man stumbled across his words. Feeling a violent shiver go down his spine and radiating towards his hands that clenched onto the shirt tighter, hearing it rip under his grasp.

“I’m new to everything! You think they’ll tell a rookie about where he is? I don’t know where he is!”

“Then tell me someone who does,” He demanded. “Who were you delivering those packages to?”

“She’d kill me if I say anything,” his voice shook, Steve slightly squinting his eyes.

She? 

“Who?”

“They’ve been working together for a long time. If she finds out I’m the one who told you, she’d make my death slow and painful-”

“Who,” He repeated more aggressively, his eyes bubbling with fire. Who was the woman that he was referring to?

“I don’t know..”

Steve’s fists tightened, shoving his hands off and dropping the man to the ground, hearing him cough and gasp for air.

“Bad move,” Steve commented, hovering over the battered man who attempted to sit up.

“I said too much already.”

“You didn’t say enough,” Steve corrected, pulling his gun out and mercilessly shooting the man in his shoulder.

He wanted a slow and painful death, well he got it.

A random phone rang throughout the abandoned “clubhouse” that was used for gang members. That poor idiot that bleeding on the floor happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

He connected some dots and made some quick calls. Sharon being the one that led everything back over to this exact spot. The last known area any drugs trafficked by his Uncle made its way. 

Steve was hoping that since they were trafficked here, that someone, anyone would give him the whereabouts on that godforsaken man.

Now another factor was added into the equation. Whoever this woman was that was mentioned by the body on the floor, had been working alongside his uncle as well.

Steve picked up the phone, before he got the chance to answer or ask who it was a voice had spoken, making him fume on the spot.

“ _You’ve been sloppy.”_

He hasn’t heard that voice in nearly years and that’s the first thing he said to him? Steve didn’t expect anything less.

“Hope you learned a few things from watching me,” He replied, looking around the building, checking for any cameras. It was pretty dark here, there’s not much that he was able to see. “It doesn’t compare to what’ll happen to you when I get to you.”

“ _I know all that I need to, more than you think..”_

“You wanna stop talking in riddles and just tell me where you are?”

Ross chuckled expectantly, “ _Is my dear nephew trying to get rid of me? My you have grown up.”_

“More or less.” Steve looked at a contact list and scribbled something down on a piece of paper, ripping it off and putting it into his pocket. “When I find you-”

“ _ If you find me. Stop exaggerating your capabilities little boy, you’re clueless right now. You’re trying too hard. Searching, scrambling to find me and killing people I hold no ties to. You’re too cold..perhaps you should examine those closer to you. I heard Natasha was back in town. Say hi to her for me, would you?” _

“Motherfucker..” Steve threw the phone at a wall, shattering it. That bastard was right, he wasn’t getting anywhere, not somewhere he wanted to be at least.

He would have still been with Natasha, asking her more about her and his uncle’s deal and truly grasp why she couldn’t tell him.

Steve started to walk away, on his way, he saw the body that was once on the floor, now gone, but a trail of blood leading elsewhere.

Hearing creaks across the floor and feeling eyes watching him.

There wasn’t only someone here, there were multiple people here.

“You fellas working for him too?” Steve’s voice boomed through the walls.

A slim red dot appearing on his chest. First it was one, then two, then seven and counting pointing at different places on his body. 

“Not for him. For her,” a mysterious voice answered, coming from the shadows, his sniper rifle becoming more noticeable, several other men taking the hint and appearing as well.

The amount of men didn’t scare him, although he did find himself in quite the predicament. He was trapped. The only way out was with his gun, fists and instincts.

“Why don’t we all put our guns down and talk instead?”

“Infamous Steve Rogers afraid of getting shot?”

“Trust me bud, it’s not my life I’m fearing,” he said in a condescending manner. “Drop it.”

“You first..”

Steve stooped down lowering his gun and sliding it away from him.

When he stood back up, he heard a masculine voice that grunted out, “Bad move.”

Hitting him hard in the back off his head, knocking him out cold. 

“He’s down, search him!”

The herd of men came closer until another feminine voice made them hault.

“Don’t!” A heavily accented tone said. Walking towards the man on the ground. “I thought I said let him talk?” The woman rolled her eyes as she was given a bunch of irrelevant excuses. “Imbeciles,” she muttered. “Get him out of here. Take him to the nearest hospital and drop him off in the front of the building and leave. Do not wait for any medical staff members, understand me?”

The men abruptly nodded, as the woman walked off, making a phone call.

_ “Did he say anything?” _

“No..they took him down before he got the chance to. He fell right into the trap though.”

_ “Typical. Let him have his time to recover. I want him alive, is that clear?” _

“Yes sir. Maybe after this is all done we can go over our deal?”

_ “In due time. Bring him to me first. Then we’ll talk.” _

* * *

“So,” Maria started, leaning forward in her chair, placing her arms on the table. “How’s it going?”

The last time she saw Natasha was in D.C. when she made a pit stop to see her and Fury. That had to have been what, 4 years ago.

“Everything is..coming along,” She answered. Maria gave her a look that said to continue on and Natasha took a deep breath, thinking over her words. “My relationship with him seems to be getting better-”

Maria let out a low hum, followed by a sarcastic drink of her coffee.

“What?” Natasha asked.

“Oh nothing, except that’s exactly what you said 4 years ago and a year later you ended up almost getting your head blown off.”

Like Steve would ever kill her. Sure he may have threatened it several times, but they both knew he wouldn’t ever be able to do it. 

Just like Natasha threatens to lock him away, and take back everything they started together, it just wasn’t them. They had a silent agreement that went beyond curses and threats. He doesn’t step on her toes and she won’t step on his.

She was also a major sap for him so there goes that.

“I guess that’s normal for the two of you though. Arguing for you guys is basically how you say ‘I love you’ to each other.”

“If that’s the case we’ve said ‘I love you’ every other day. I really expressed how much I love him a couple days ago.” When she didn’t hold back on beating the shit out of him.

“What about in a real way? I know you two have to had said it at least once to each other-”

“Oh I say it without a problem,” Natasha said annoyedly at the thought of Steve’s reluctance. Leaning back on her chair and folding her arms. “He’s the one that’s stringing me along. You would think me re-starting my life with him and being together for 11 years would give him some reassurance.”

“To be fair you are the one that made it look like you weren’t on his team anymore.”

Maria was one of the few people that she told and trusted with her deal with Ross. Steve was now one of those people, but it had affected him the most.

“Yeah..I remember that.” It was crystal clear, her final memories of her and Steve, prior to her going away. 

Natasha saw her phone buzz, showing a familiar, yet vague number.

* * *

Rolling over in his bed, the noise of the machines beeping next to Steve woke him up. His eyes fluttered open, he took a deep breath. Wincing as he felt a dull aching pain in the back of his head. 

His limbs were heavy, the feeling being distinguishable. They sedated him. Memories of last night flashed into his mind and went away only giving him more of a headache.

He recalled being knocked out in some warehouse of an abandoned home. It was dark, so he couldn’t necessarily make out the faces of the men that did this. 

"It'll wear off in about an hour." His head turned towards the source of the voice. "The sedative I mean." Steve tiredly eyed his best friend. Standing by the bed. 

"Given your calm demeanour I take it you already caught the bastard who did this and smashed his head in. Unless, of course, you’re still mad about how things went down between Natasha and I in which I should say, we’ve talked it out already.” 

"I would be lying if I said I wasn’t upset. But unfortunately there were zero leads on who might have done this. When we went to the place Sharon had signaled everyone had been cleared out. 

Steve sighed. He couldn’t have people think he was losing his touch or going soft. Whenever he dealt with someone, that person was never seen nor heard of again. One glance at his bruised knuckles revealed he must have given someone hell last night.

"Any interesting intel you got out of him, anything I need to know?"

"Whoever’s working with Ross is getting a generous sum of money if he manages to hire an entire team of snipers.”

“It’s a woman..one of their men acted as if they were more afraid of her rather than him.”

Bucky gave a slightly impressed look. “It would be enough for him to cause us a bit of distress, simply to let us know he could get under our skin. Don’t tell me you were crazy enough to go in alone.”

Steve scoffed, “You exactly like Natasha.” He watched as Bucky looked at him uneasily. “What?”

“I may or may not have called her,” He said, scratching the back of his head.

“Fuck me..” Steve said to himself, laying his head back into the pillow as he saw a redhead come into the room. Speak of the devil.

“What the hell did I say-”

“Can you get her out?” Steve asked out of pure desire not to get punched or slapped by his ex-wife an assortment of times.

“Don’t touch me,” Natasha warned, Bucky holding his hands up out of fear. “How stubborn can you fucking be?”

“I didn’t think-”

“Obviously you didn’t think.” He was in this room with a bandage around his head because he doesn’t like to listen. “You wouldn’t be here if you took the time to think,” She said, slapping his chest after every word.

Steve grabbed her hands, forcing her to stop hitting him. “Stop embarrassing me while we’re in public. If you’re gonna reprimand me all day, just leave.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said seriously, ripping her hands away from his grasp.

“Well then make yourself useful and close the window.”

Natasha gripped his shirt. “Steven, I’ll literally kill you.”

People who walked past the room raised a brow at the two, Bucky waving it off. “It’s normal, believe me. I dealt with it for years,” he said to a nurse who nodded and continued walking.

He recognized that look in her eyes. “You think you can just say things like that in a hospital without any consequences?” Steve asked.

Natasha released her hold on him, Steve smirking smugly. “Give us a second,” she said to Bucky. It wasn’t really a question, more of a demand.

Steve shook his head no towards the man who only nodded too quickly as he was glad to leave the room with a quick “Yes ma’am.”

He wanted to be nowhere in sight when they got into it.

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Natasha stood by her ex-husband with her arms folded as she listened in on what the doctor had to say regarding his health. 

Steve laid in the bed looking rather pissed off yet still attentive. All these emotions sprouted from sporting a new bruise on his cheek and several semi-deep scratches along his neck.

“While the injury to your head has no long term effects. You may experience dizziness and nausea, possible symptoms of the aftermath of a concussion.” He examines the marks on the man’s face. “You might also want to ice those bruises. How’d that happen anyways?”

“Because he doesn’t think,” Natasha said in response to the question.

Steve shifted uncomfortably in the bed upon her intense stare. “Am I good to go or what? I have things to do.”

The doctor flipped through some pages on the clipboard. “It appears so. It’s recommended that you would want to stay with a relative or a friend.”

“He’s staying with me,” Natasha said.

He didn’t really have a maid or butler staff at the moment, not when things were too intense, endangering the lives of others wasn’t on his agenda. It was only those who deserved it. “No. No I’m not, I’m going home. Andrea’s there.”

“Really? Because last time I checked you two aren’t exactly on speaking terms.” Why would they be? Not after he almost put her in the grave with his eyes and words.

Steve paused for a second. “Well there’s still Sam and Bu-”

“He’s coming with me,” Natasha repeated. She knew Steve wouldn’t try to argue with her again. Not unless he wanted another punch coming his way, which in case she’d be more than happy to give him.

“Very well. There’s a couple prescription sedatives we want to give you just in case he experiences a late night trauma, however we’re gonna need your signature for them.” 

Natasha nodded and took the pen and paper the doctor had given him. Steve watched her in what seemed to be subtle admiration and respect a shse signed the papers. It didn’t seem like she used her real identity based on how short the signature was, meaning she most likely used one of her aliases.

Steve noticed how she still doesn’t leave a trace behind. Smart.

Once the sign off was done and over with, the doctor left, giving them the confirmation that Steve was free to go. Natasha walked out as well, not waiting for him

* * *

It’s not that it was weird being in his ex-wife’s place. He’s been here before, and they’ve done extremely sexual things here together.

It was more of the fact that he’d actually be staying with her. Like staying over. Any other time he was here, or when they were together one of them, typically being him, would leave the other.

Although Steve recognized something he’s been meaning to ask her about for quite some time. “When did you move out of my estate?” This was the hotel penthouse suite she had stayed in when they first saw each other again.

Natasha scoffed, like she would actually stay there with him after all the threats they sent back and forth between each other.

Except those threats aren’t necessarily why she left. “Did you actually think I would stay in a place near you and your fiancee?”

“Not like she’s around that often.” In fact, she was in and out more than he was half the time. It made him question what she was doing with her time. Maybe he would look into that too.

“And yet you still never fail to bring her name up around me? It’s almost as if you’re looking for a reaction.”

“And if I am?”

“Then keep looking,” She said walking away from him. She wouldn’t hesitate to get into it with him either. He always says how these arguments are pointless when he’s the one that normally initiates them.   
  
Steve watched her as she walked away, then his eyes went systematically to the floor, wondering what was off between them.

  
  


It shouldn’t be this weird for them. They shouldn’t be acting like complete strangers under the same roof. When she re-appeared it’s like they were able to pick up right where they left off. Not emotionally or romantically speaking, but more verbally.

It shouldn’t be this hard for him to say something to her. He didn’t even know what to say but it felt necessary to say something, anything! He needed her to talk to him damn it.

Call it childish but he couldn’t take people ignoring him. Scratch that, he couldn’t take _Natasha_ being the one to ignore him.

Anything other than purposely side-stepping around each other and glancing at her when she wasn’t looking in hopes that their eyes would meet but they never did.

But right about now he’s had about enough of the awkwardness. It wasn’t in their nature to act like this. They needed banter, partially serious disputes, teasing, suggestive tones, sarcasm!

Natasha closed the door to her room but Steve unmannerly pushed it open, entering behind her.

“What are you doing?” She asked in an unamused and bored tone, moving away from him until he grabbed her wrist, keeping her from moving away.

“Why are you acting like this?” He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the times where she’d act like her old self around him. Uncontrollably provocative, and tempting.

Natasha pulled her wrist from him. Sometimes she’s not sure which one of them was the more confusing one in the relationship.

It’s like every time one of them tries to repel away, something always brings them back.

“Did they hit you that hard in the head that you think I’m acting differently than how I usually do?”

“This isn’t how you act and you know it,” Steve bit out at her in unintentional aggression. “I was laying in the hospital and you're hitting me, arguing with me.” Steve had closed the door, not like he needed to, they were the only two people here.

“Once again, what’s the difference? If it’s another slap you’re looking for be my guest.” He wanted to act reckless and like an idiot and she’d provide him with consequences no problem.

“You shouldn’t be hitting me at all, instead of acting stubborn we should be figuring out a way to contact Ross.”

Natasha gawked at him, “I’m the stubborn one?” There were so many things wrong with that statement she couldn’t believe it. “I was the one that told you that rushing in there was a bad idea but just like every other time, you didn’t listen!”

“Because I’m desperate! He ruined my life, my future with you, my future business propositions and you expect me not to get upset and clouded over it?!”

Natasha’s blood eased down upon him mentioning how their marriage failed because of his uncle. It could’ve been a decision to cut him some slack considering all his actions were from furies that’s been built up upon this man for almost forever. “Honey, I get that he’s done all those things to you, but you risking your life isn’t something that I can be able to handle back to back.” 

Given their lifestyle, they had to have a break from all the assassinations, all the stealth missions, the amount of blood they had on their hands and fear that they put in people’s hearts.

She needed a sense of normality, maybe that’s why she found herself thinking of her old lifestyle and wanted to incorporate that in some of her and Steve’s marriage.

“I thought you realized by now that that’s not who I am. I thrive on those things Natasha. It brings me life and excitement that I never felt before. I know it sounds tyrannical but it’s just me.”

“Really?” She asked, folding her arms. “Then if those things bring you excitement and life, what did our marriage mean to you?” 

So help her god she’d be damned if every ounce of love she put into their marriage was all for nothing.

“You gave me the support I was looking for..” That didn’t mean she didn’t bring him joy and excitement, it was just that her support is what brought him to his point in life.

Natasha subtly looked him up and down. “Guest rooms are down the hall.”

“Good to know, but I have a headache now so I’ll be sleeping in here.”

Natasha scoffed, Like hell you are-”

  
  


The room was dark. Only thing illuminating it was the light of the moon and Vegas strip lights.

It filled another awkward silence as Steve stared into nothingness. Thinking about his past and how it went so destructively wrong these past couple years.

“I know you’re having a hard time sleeping,” Steve said as he looked at the woman’s back. He only knew because he was having trouble as well. “You can talk to me about it if you want.”

“Like you’ll actually listen,” Natasha said. He didn’t listen before and his ass probably wouldn’t listen now. Just wanted the satisfaction of knowing he could still comfort her.

Steve placed a hand on her hip, she wasn’t reluctant to turn to him at all when he pulled her over. Natasha moved into him and rested her head on his chest, the side that didn’t attract any pain to him.

Sometimes she really did think she was capable of hating him. 

Hating him because he knew her so well. Knowing when she was upset, when she wanted to be held. The only things he didn’t know was the right thing to say in sensitive topics like him getting hurt despite her warnings.

“What were you thinking about?”

“You,” She answered, being unable to stir away from telling him the truth. Sometimes they were gentle and other times they were rough with one another. It made her truly question how they were together for 11 years. 

Steve carefully watched his ex-wife’s eyes. “You were scared,” he stated. No matter how hard she was trying to hide it, he could see right through it that she had been sad, he could still see details of worry throughout her look. “Haven’t seen that in awhile-”

“Would you just shut the hell up, Steve? Honestly, you’d be doing the entire world a fucking favor.”

He felt a grin spread across his face but slowly faltered as he realized she was genuinely stressed and upset over his actions and the results of it. Perhaps he should take it more seriously. To him it was just a mere head injury but it affected her more than he thought. Only part of him couldn’t grasp why she was scared if she knew he was ok.

Or maybe she was more upset that he didn’t ask her for her help despite sharing a personal and endearing moment with each other. “I thought I could handle it on my own.”

“Uhuh. One man with a pistol against an entire army of guys armed with snipers thinking he could handle it on his own. I’ll put it on your tombstone.”

“I think I made it out pretty ok given the ratio.”

“Please, I seriously just need you to stop talking. Because if any more dumb shit comes out of your mouth I’m scared I might finish the job that Ross was trying to do.”

Steve raised a brow at her statement, giving off an impressed look as he looked at the ceiling. The fact that he knew she would do it, due to how violent she was when he was on a hospital bed, he didn’t doubt that she’d continue her acts of harm.

What surprised him even more was how he felt obligated to hold her and console her even though he’s the one that had gotten hurt.

It was nostalgic to him. Whenever she became upset whenever he received an injury mirrored this exact moment.

Her refusing to voice her emotional support while being in his arms and knowing she was thankful that he was ok and alive. It was a repeat of all those moments.

Steve constantly apologizing for his stubborn ways and Natasha ignoring him, giving him the cold shoulder because he scared her half to death. Whether it’s a stab wound, bullet wound, broken bones, she couldn’t take any of it. 

Thankfully, she wasn’t there to witness any of it, otherwise his ass would really be in hell.

Steve brought a hand to her chin “I’m sorry,” he said suddenly, hoping that when she looked at him she would be at least a little less bothered. But she wasn’t, her face was still annoyed and yes, still bothered. “You want me to repeat it?”

“No, I heard you loud and clear. I’m just not seeing what’s that supposed to do to make me feel better.” It doesn’t take his injury away, it doesn’t take her worry away, and it sure as hell doesn’t make her less mad at him. 

“Used to work when we were married.”

“And we’re divorced now, correct?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that feelings change. When you first came back, you said you still care for me and you made that clear these past couple of days-”

“And if my feelings did change? What if I said I don’t give a fuck about you anymore? What if I said I don’t Steve-“

“But what if I said I do?” What if he said he cared for her too and that he didn’t like seeing her upset and that the real reason he didn’t take her out of this world was because whether she was around in his mind or not, the idea of her not being here anymore unsettled him.

Natasha looked at him, scanning over his seemingly entertained eyes. “I’m not playing with you.” Did he seriously think this was the time for jokes?

”I’m being honest,” Steve shrugged, “You can take it however you want. Although I think I’m being pretty clear,” He smirked, taking joy in how he can find endless ways to surprise her. If he really wanted to see her green eyes widen he’d say that he loves her.

But those feelings weren’t exactly disclosed just yet.

“You’re engaged,” She reminded him, thus reminding him that he put her ring on another woman’s finger. A ring that was practically a split image of her’s. “You two have been together for a year.”

“And all it took was 2 months with you around to prove that time doesn’t mean anything..just like the 3 years that’s past. It doesn’t mean anything.” Steve believes that the arguments they share only heightens their relationship because they’re able to release the anger and tension that was bottled up for 3 years.

“Feels like it meant something to you with the way you’ve been going about it.” Her hand absentmindedly gazed across his chest. 

Had she explained herself a little earlier on half of their recent arguments and tension wouldn’t have taken place. “That was before I knew about anything, obviously.”

“Yeah..obviously. And you just believe me like that?”

“Is there a reason for me not to.”

“So..you trust me?”

Steve’s eyes softened upon meeting hers. Those same emerald eyes he fell in love with all those years ago, his hand running through the same red hair that had caught his attention way back then. 

Natasha didn’t have to hear his response for her to know that answer was yes. His trust was back in her hands for her to keep and increase. It may not have been the way he trusted her before, but it was definitely a work in progress.

His lips dipped down to catch hers. It was slow and firm. Not at all how fast-paced they usually did this together. 

She broke the kiss when she felt Steve make a move to glide on top of her, her hands gently pressing against his chest. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She unconsciously bit her lip upon hearing his gravelly chuckle, pressing some of his weight down onto her.

“If you think a knock to the head is gonna stop me from engaging in any sexual acts with you, you really have forgetten who I am.”

Natasha grinned, an arm going around his neck, pulling his lips closer. “Then remind me.”


	20. Chapter 20

Steve was kissing her. Well they were kissing each other.

If it couldn’t get better than that, they were in a tub together filled with hot water, drinking full glasses of red wine that was now each at the halfway point.

Her lips moved against his in a passionate rhythm as if they had been doing nothing else for the past three years they were apart. To be fair, they’ve done it a lot these past couple days honestly. But it didn’t feel as good until now. Kissing each other knowing that he still cares for her and that she meant something to him. 

While his feelings for her may not be described as large as what he once felt did when they were married.

His hand was cupping her face as it was slightly tilted up and turned to the side as they kissed while she was in his lap.

Natasha couldn't help but moan into the kiss, which prompted Steve to lock their lips even deeper than before, their tongues only lightly grazing each other. 

Her hand caressing the side of his cheek choosing to have their lips move slower rather than quick. 

Natasha could tell he was getting impatient. It’s not that she was opting out of having sex with him, she just wanted to enjoy this time together with him ending up between her legs, or her bouncing and rolling her hips on his lap.

She could feel his hardened manhood pressing against her thighs as another moan escaped her lips. Steve’s patience wailed out and his hand had started to slide down between her legs. 

Her hand caught his wrist before he got to touch and she smoothly broke their kiss. Although their lips remained close to one another’s.

“What?” He asked lowly when she released her hold on him. 

“Nothing, but there’s a lot more to life than having sex and killing people,” She teased, a finger sliding along his sharp jawline.

Steve snorted, “If that were true, I wouldn’t be in this tub with you.”

Her eyes rolled, laying her head back between the junction of his shoulder and neck. “Being like this with you almost makes me miss the time I’d catch you washing your blood stained hand and shirts in our bathrooms.”

Steve couldn’t pass up a grin, he remembers those moments vividly, it almost warmed his heart if he hadn’t known how bad the consequences of his actions were. “Only for you to get mad at me because I did that.”

“Well I didn’t want you to stain the marble floors.” 

They both shared a laugh, Steve drinking more of his wine, while he was doing that, Natasha went into a little bit more of thought. God, did she miss all their domestic arguments. The tender, sweet moments. The times where they’d just stay at home together and talk, or basket in each other’s company. All the meals they shared, all the dates they had gone on.. make love together..it really was a fun ride.

“We were good together, right?” Natasha asked him. Wondering if he ever thought about the time they spent together as much as she did before her return.

“Sure,” He agreed. “But we had our moments.” The rare rough patch in marriage all couples dreaded going through. They never thought it’d happen to them because they were so incredibly in love, but it happens.

Especially when it’s a notorious drug dealer and lethal assassin.

“Every marriage does.”

“I’m not sure every marriage consists of the wife wanting to step into the ring and duke it out,” Steve sighed teasingly, a rare smile gracing his face when he heard her laugh, kissing the top of her head. “We were great together,” he reassured. The best years of his life were with her.

The memory of that alone was enough to send a surge of hurt through both their hearts. 

“What about now?”

Steve placed his glass down. “I’m not sure,” he said honestly. They had a lot of things to discuss and talk about and go over..plus Andrea.

“I’m not here just to leave again Steve. I really do miss us.”

“I know...I know.” He’s been wondering about what’d he do the next time he sees Andrea. What his next move would be and if he was ready to be with Natasha again. He is attracted to his ex, he’s just afraid to give her his heart again.

Weirdly, the conversation about where exactly the status of their relationship stands ended right there. But something about it was comforting. Knowing he was actually thinking and being more considerate was a positive step forward.

Maybe she should stop thinking about him so much. Every time it happens Natasha has a mini anxiety attack because he’s not being as specific as she’d like him to be about his feelings but she couldn’t exactly blame him.

But since he was with her right now, sharing a nice moment, she expected a direct answer for this question.

“How about, if it was down to me and me only to save your life? Despite everything we’ve been through and every insult, every threat, every hateful word we’ve ever thrown at each other...would you trust me to be there for you?” She asked the last part softly, looking at him when his answer was prolonging.

Steve cleared his throat, opening his mouth but the words he wanted to say not coming out. “Where’s this coming from?”

“Nowhere. I just want to know.” More information, more clarity.

“What do you want me to say?”

Was he being serious? What did he think she wanted to hear? “I want you to say what you think. Would you trust me to be there for you?” He says he trusts her, but to what extent?

“Nat, why does it matter-”

“It just does Steve-”

“Well it shouldn’t-”

“But it  _ does _ . Your answer may seem like nothing to you, but I need to know. I can’t sleep next to you properly without knowing.” Staring at him wondering what was going around 

Steve sighed, his hand rubbing his forehead for a quick second before answering. “Alright, would I trust you to save my life, yes. Would I trust you to be there for me, yes. But throughout everything that’s happened, would I trust you the way I once did, no,” He finally told her. “Because I don’t think you’re aware of the impact you had on me the past-”

“You’ve told me plenty of times-”

“And I’ll keep telling you until you understand why I feel the way I do because clearly you still don’t get it.” His expression exuding nothing but truth. “I need you to hear me when I say I was moments away from just giving up on everything. On this business, this reputation..this  _ life _ .”

Natasha swallowed hardly as he continued, thinking about how deep of a depression he had gone into.

“I can’t trust you that way again because if I did and you were to leave, I promise you I would think a lot of self-destructive thoughts and I don’t want to be in that dark place again.”

Well..that’s gone about as successful as every other conversation. At least they weren’t screaming at each other but the tension was still there.

“Ok,” Natasha said, dropping the subject once and for all.

“Is that it, are we done with our little therapy session?”

“Mhm,” She answered.

“Are you mad?” Because he knew that tone and she sounded a little mad.

“No.” She wanted an answer and he gave her one. “So you don’t have to worry about me wanting to step in the ring with you,” She lightly jokes, causing both of them to smile a little. Her head once again leaning back onto him.

* * *

Steve sat on the bar stool Natasha’s installed bar set, watching her behind the counter mixing drinks. Even while doing regular tasks such as mixology, her face was focused. Nothing compared to her assassinating face, but it was very interesting to look at.

Oftentimes, he had wished he met her before his dreams of wanting to become who he now is. Before seducing her that night when he first laid his eyes on her. 

Steve wanted to know what she was like before that. Wanting to know exactly what kind of ‘boring’ life she claimed to have lived. He’s heard stories about it from her but there were always two sides to every story.

Like, what if she considered her past life to be boring, while her ex-fiancé, Bruce, thought of it to be the times of his life with her by his side. 

He’s figured out that Natasha had that effect on a lot of people and he could only wonder what was going through the Doctor’s mind when he got word that Natasha ran off with someone else. 

Wondering if either of them ever tried to get in contact with each other and talk things over.

Steve sipped his beer as he continued to look at her, analyzing her. Now what was she thinking about other than the precise portions of alcohol she was pouring into the cocktail shaker.

Natasha caught onto his stare and smirked as she poured her drink into a cocktail glass. “You want to ask me something.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. 

“No I don’t.”

“Considering you’re technically a criminal, you'd be surprised by how bad of a liar you are.”

Steve scoffed, drinking more of his beer. “If the police haven’t been able to catch me yet then I’m not a criminal.”

Natasha winced playfully. “Doesn’t work like that honey.” She believes they know about his whereabouts time to time, they’re just never equipped to get the chance to lay a finger on him. “Keep that mindset and it’s only a matter of time before they come busting down your door.”

“Like your slate is clean. Did you have a fling with the chief of police to clear your name?”

“No..well not recently.” Steve raised a brow at her claim in subtle shock. Natasha grinned as she took a small drink from her cocktail. “Relax, I’m joking. What’d you want to ask me?”

Steve placed his beer on the counter and sat back in his seat with his arms folded, his eyes going back to her. “If we were to have the opportunity to live a normal life, what would your depiction of it be?”

Natasha exhaled deeply, rolling her eyes for some reason. “It’s nothing too—standard. When I say normal I don’t mean a white fence on some farm house animals running around. My idea of ‘normal’ is adding some of the ideas of an ordinary to our relationship now, or our relationship before I should say.”

She still wanted to do this with him, support him and what he’s worked so hard to achieve. But she never imagined it to be a daily task.

“And you wanted kids?”

“Well there’s a reason I got upset when you’d pull out , but I thought you already knew that.” Having kids in the work they were in was risky. But she always wanted a kid with him that they could always call their own.

“Yeah and even you knew how unrealistic that was.”

Natasha shrugged. “I never realized wanting a child with my husband at the time was seen as unrealistic.”

“And god forbid our daughter had gotten kidnapped as collateral, then what?”

Steve watched as she paused for a second before smirking at him, “You’d want a little girl?” She gave him a soft look.

Steve averted his eyes away elsewhere, “Oh please, Romanov.” Before he knew it, Natasha had came around the counter and casually took a seat on his lap.

Pulling his face to hers by the chin. “You want to make a baby?” She said flirtatiously, pecking his lips.

“I guarantee sweetheart, no matter how tight you wrap your legs around me, I’ll still pull out on time.”

“Didn’t seem that way every other time we had sex since I came back.”

“And yet you’re drinking alcohol, if there is a baby in there, which I highly doubt there is, you’re doing a bad job at making sure they’re ok.”

“Whatever,” she said nonchalantly, getting off his lap, knowing Steve was watching her as she walked away. “I’m sure Matt would love to be the father of my child anyways,” she said loud enough for him to hear.

Steve figured she was joking in which case he wouldn’t care, but then he saw her pull her phone out just as she walked into the hallway and out of sight, causing Steve to quickly get up and chase after her.

* * *

Ross took a seat at his desk, pouring himself a glass of his whiskey. Aldrich Killian..one of Steve’s biggest competitors in the criminal world. 

As if he couldn’t hate his uncle enough, Killian was definitely a close second.

"I never thought that Rogers' innocent little trophy wife would ever find herself turning on him.”

“I’m his fiancée, not his wife.”

Ross agreed. “Ever since his ex-wife returned she’s made a mess of problems for me that I’ve had to clean up. Not only that but she’s been playing me for 3 years.”

Killian hummed lowly, looking at the picture of Natasha screened on Ross’ projector. “So, Russia’s runaway decided to come back to the states?”

“Apparently,” He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Only her motives are unclear, it’s easy to see she’s back for my nephew.” Ross saw out of the corner of his eyes how Andrea’s face became more annoyed. “But that shouldn’t be a problem now should it dear?”   


He questioned the woman. His voice gruff filled the otherwise quiet room. 

Andrea didn't dare raise her eyes. Her gaze was instead fixated on the red haired woman on the screen, raising a gun and shooting the projector that had previously shown Natasha.

Killian chuckled, rubbing a hand across his stubble. “I like her enthusiasm.” He came over to Andrea, carefully bringing the woman’s hand down, her eyes going towards him. “We want the same thing, I promise I’ll give you what you desire. I have some friends in the system, with one snap of my finger, Romanov is gone like that and you get your happy ending. But first, you must tell us everything you know about Steve’s work. You give me what I want and I’ll make sure she’ll never come in between you and your fiancé ever again,” Killian has whispered in her ear.

Andrea’s eyes directed to the bullet hole in the projector screen, glaring at it with tears in her eyes. Anything for that woman to be gone. “How much time do you have?”


	21. Chapter 21

It’s like everything they used together on their down time had resurfaced.

Moments prior to when they’d fly across the country and do business to traffic drugs discreetly into the area.

They would be presented with the littlest amount of downtime that they always made sure to put to good use. Whether it’d be from going on a date, to staying home with each other and just doing nothing together except be in one another’s presence.

So right now, here they are. She was partially laying on top of him, Steve’s arm around her as they watched a movie that played out on the tv.

His hand would occasionally roam around her body like he used to, that little gesture alone made her heart speed up. Not like she was actually paying attention to whatever was on, she was more so just focused on him and him only.

His touch, his heartbeat. How his muscular chest would slightly rise with every breath he took.

Her arousal sparked from a mere touch from him. His hand had absentmindedly cascaded lower than he realized but she noticed it all too well.

Steve’s minor touches had brought her far along the line where Natasha had started out placing a couple kisses to a part of his chest that was being revealed by his tank-top, then leading up to his neck and along his jaw.

She felt him smirk when she had moved onto his lap to continue her trail of kisses, teasing one against his lips, catching his hand when he made a move to pull his pants down.

This again. It wasn’t the first time she’s done this to him. It’s been a couple of days since they last had sex. Ever since then it’s been nothing but teasing.

“What’s the deal? You’ve been holding out last night, this morning and right now.” Which was weird considering she had been the one messing with him and talking very suggestively.

Even ended up kissing him, like now. Purposely doing specific movements to make him even more horny. Ahem, now. Cough, Rolling her hips against him, cough.

However, whenever he made a move to actually  _ have _ sex with her, she’d stop everything and just move off of him as if they weren’t seconds away from rocking each other’s worlds.

“That’s not bothering you is it? We went 3 years without having sex, you can last a few days.”

Steve brought a hand behind her neck, and another across her hips, keeping her close. “I know what you’re doing.”

“What’s that?” She asked coyly.

“Leading me on.”

Natasha hummed amusedly “Look at you. Brawn and brains..You’re more than just a pretty face after all.”

“Do you find these kinds of acts to be entertaining?”

“I didn’t say that,” She said innocently and leaned in again, leaving multiple soft kisses to his neck as Steve continued to speak, feeling the vibrations in his neck from his voice..

“You don’t have to, I can feel it.”

“Believe me, I can feel a  _ lot _ more from you.” Natasha laced their fingers together. “But honestly, the real reason I won’t have sex with you anymore is because you’re not a single man. What kind of woman would I be to sleep with a soon to be married man.”

Steve gave her a blunt look, “The same woman that’s been trying to get into my pants since she came back.” And by trying? He meant succeeding successfully, there was just something about her. She carried this esque to her that no other women had.

“That was before I matured.” Which she literally had came up with 2 days ago. Which was why she hadn’t made any intense moves to have sex with him. If he really wanted her then she wanted him to show it in a non physical manner. “And before I wasn’t aware of how much I felt for you.”

Steve snorted followed by a chuckle. “And what is it that you feel?”

“Love,” Natasha answered in a melodic tone,m. Damn with the amount of times she said it, you’d think he’d understand by now. 

Strumming a finger along his chest, feeling Steve tense beneath her touch, she took extreme pleasure in him being jumpy about her saying the term of endearment. “More than what I first felt when I had seen you after those years. I’m talking about something real.”

“And because you love me..we can’t have sex?”

Natasha scoffed. Leave it to him to tear down a shared moment by his horniness. “We’re not having sex because you didn’t break up with a woman that’s wearing my wedding ring.” She cupped his jaw in her hand. “If you want to have sex with me Steven,” She said lowly against his lips. “I’d advise you to ditch the bitch.” Natasha gently pecked his lips.

“What if I don’t?”

She’s been hearing a lot of “what if’s” coming from him recently, it was bold of him yet a very dangerous game to play with her.. “You and I both know you will. It’s only a matter of time before nature takes its course.”

“You think I love you?”

Her hand caressed his chin, “Doesn’t matter what you think. I know what I feel and I’m standing by it.”

Steve chuckled, “Arrogant much?”

“I was married to the world’s most conceited man for 11 years, learned from the best.” Natasha softly pecked his lips before she got off his lap and walked away to the kitchen.

Steve had sat up, pausing as he did before fully standing up. “How do I know you’re not playing me?”

The question was a serious one. Natasha could tell by his reluctance to even ask it.

Natasha sighed, it’ll feel like he’d always hold this against. She gets it, but she wasn’t sure how long she could deal without him believing her. “Is it that obvious that I’m playing you?” She asked sarcastically. 

“It’s just a question-”

“One that I feel like I’ve answered more than enough times.” No matter what she did, they’d always be haunted by a destructive path.

“I just want to make sure I have your word.”

“You have it Steve. You have my word, you have my trust, you have my love. I don’t know what else you’re looking for.”

“Sorry,” he apologized, maybe he had brought that up enough based on how annoyed she was starting to get whenever he wanted reassurance. Or maybe her annoyance was sprouting from the conversation they had the other night. 

“Have you heard from your family at all?”

“No,” She told him, taking something out of the fridge. 

He watched her. The now teasing and playful demeanor she carried becoming more wistful and longing just like that. She told him how she had missed them throughout everything, how there had always been this tiniest amount of regret in her heart for not making the attempt to get in touch with them.

“I can help.”

“For the duration of our marriage, I’ve known you’re a lot more useful when you’re not in the kitchen.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Not with that. Getting in contact with your family. I’ll have to stop by my office for the papers but I have connections around the globe, one of them has to have a lead on them..Sharon told me Andrea there too, I’ll break up with her while I’m at it.”

“Steve it’s a dead-end. They’re probably in hiding, if they wanted to be found they would’ve come out the shadows long ago.” Not like they would actually want to see her. 

The more it went across Natasha’s mind, the more she began to wonder if she’s the reason they had gone into hiding in the first place. The amount of people she and Steve have pissed off was bound to set danger for a lot of people, it’s why she didn’t like making close bonds with people who couldn’t carry their weight.

Steve grabbed her wrist just as she began to walk away.

He pulled her back over to him. Cupping her chin in his hand and slightly tilting it up, just so her eyes would focus on his. “If this was something that’s been bothering you for a long time, how come you never came to me with it?”

“It didn’t start bothering me until recently. Besides, we haven’t exactly had the friendliest conversations-“

“But we’re fine now,” He quickly said, catching himself off guard by how easily he said it.

Natasha raised a brow, “Are we?”

Steve felt a lump go down his throat, swallowing the words he was initially going to say. “Let’s make a deal.”

“You’re not the best negotiator.” If it didn’t come with putting a gun to someone’s head they were more likely to decline his aggressive offers. Only he wasn’t being aggressive with her.

Steve ignored her comment. “You help me deal with Ross and I’ll help you find your family..”

Natasha looked over his eyes. Why did they have to make a deal in order to help each other? She would’ve helped him regardless. “Fine..We have a deal.”

There were a few seconds of silence except for staring at one another. “Is this the part where we shake on it?”

She smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his lips to hers, sealing their deal with a kiss.

* * *

_ Ross put his cigarette out in the ashtray, releasing the last bit of smoke from his mouth as he looked at the nonchalant redhead who took the liberty in sitting in his office chair instead of the one’s for guests. _

_ “It’s quite bold of you agreeing to meet with me. I know Steven isn’t the fondest of me.” _

_ Natasha shrugged, “Neither am I but I wasn’t exactly given the choice on coming here. That message you sent has something to do with my husband so here I am. Either way, that thing you had assigned to me is done. It’s best if you and I don’t have any ties to each other.” _

_ “You're devoted to him,” Ross stated, sidestepping around her comment. _

_ “Respectfully,” she answered cockily, wearing a smug grin. _

_ Ross inhaled a deep breath of air as he went over to his mini bar, pulling a bottle of Hennessy from one of the shelves. “Vintage,” he said to her, presenting the bottle of cognac. “Got it from a trip in Ireland.” _

_ Natasha looked at him uncaringly, silently asking what his point was. _

_ “I’ve been watching you Natalia-” _

_ “Careful sweetheart,” She interrupted him on her name. “Only friends and family can call me that.” _

_ “Am I not family? You’re married to my nephew after all.” _

_ “Yet you’ve never treated him like he’s your nephew.” The stories Steve had told her about him and their relationship. It was damn near child abuse.  _

_ “Fair enough,” he sipped his drink. “What name would you prefer?” _

_ “Mrs.Rogers.” _

_ “I see.” Those words would never come from his mouth and they both knew that. “I requested you to come here to discuss something else with you.” _

_ “I’m done working for you Ross. Everything I did this past week should have already cleared Steve’s name to you.” Natasha noticed how his hand clenched the glass a little harder. “You and I are done.” She never thought she’d be saying those words to him. At least it wasn’t meant in a romantic way..Thank God. _

_ The work she’s been doing for him was strictly business. _

_ “His name is clear when I say it is,” he bit out, looking at her seriously. “Give me his intel.” _

_ “Um, no?” What the hell was that? Did he really think that would work. She knew what he’d do with it. Spread it around, sell it, corrupt everything they’ve worked so hard on.” _

_ “I’ll kill him. _

_ Natasha scoffed, “I’m pretty sure he’s ready for you.” _

_ “I’ll kill you.” _

_ An entertained laugh escaped her lips, “Please by all means, give me a gun, I’ll do it for you.” _

_ “I don’t think you’re taking this seriously enough.” _

_ “Course I’m not.” _

_ Ross slammed his fist down on the desk, it felt as if the entire room had shook as he did. “These games aren’t meant to be played in a business like this one.” _

_ Natasha looked at him for a second as she sat up from the chair, pulling the it closer to the desk and leaning her chin against her hand. “You want to know what I love about Steve? What makes him different from other men?” She started. “He has faith in me. He saw so much potential for me to become his wife and build this empire with him and trusts me to recognize a shitty bargain when it’s presented to me.” _

_ Natasha pushed the chair out and stood up, picking her sunglasses up on the way. “Sorry to cause you trouble Ross, but you really wasted my time with this, I’m not interested, nor will I ever be.” _

_ Ross nodded as Natasha made her way towards the door. “What if I say give you something more interesting, an offer you can’t refuse.” _

_ “I’m good,” She opened the door. _

_ “Your husband’s life is on the line,” He stated, immediately seeing a halt in Natasha’s movement. Smirking as he got her attention. “Don’t move, I promise I’ll make this one quick.” Ross downed the rest of his drink, exhaling. “Either you spread this information and become a burden to him, lose his trust, his love, every ounce of feelings he has for you..Or simply kill him for me so that he’s out of my way for good and his debts to me are paid. If not of course, everyone you both have ever known will die a cold, slow, painful death.” _

_ Natasha’s body tensed for a millisecond as she understood his motives. He didn’t want money, he wanted blood, Steve’s blood and he’d go through anyone to get it..but he didn’t want to get his hands dirty. _

_ “Why me?” She heard a sinister chuckle without turning around, feeling his presence behind her. _

_ “Because if you’re the one who commits either of these things to him.. treason and betrayal or murder..I know it hurt him worse than I ever could.” And that’s all he was asking for. _

_ Natasha felt a tear she was trying to hold back make its way down her cheek on her now stoic face, her hand closing the door. _

_ “There we go.” _

* * *

Steve walked around his office, it’s been a while since he stepped foot in here. He was at Natasha’s place for a week, it almost felt weird for him to be in here. 

Especially since he oddly didn’t have any work to do. Bucky told him there were no missed calls nor propositions. 

Sharon told him he had zero new messages or appointments to make up, everything seemed to be going so slow..

But it didn’t matter. He was only here for one reason at the moment-

“Well well well, look who’s feeling better.”

Speaking of reasons for him being here, there it is. Or there  _ she _ is rather. “You haven’t been answering my phone calls,” Steve said to the woman.

“I’ve been working,” she placed a hand on his shoulder as she pecked his lips. “Although it seems you’ve forgotten what that is. I guess I forgive you though, only if you agree to come home and set a wedding date.”

It felt weird for her to kiss him now that his feelings for Natasha had been creeping up on him. 

“Yeah about that.. We need to talk.” Steve wasn’t sure why she was wearing such an amused expression at his words.

In fact, she’s been quite giddy since she first stepped into this room.

“Can’t we do this at home?”

“It can be done here. It’s an important conversation?” Why did she want to be at home so badly?

“About what?”

He could hear her merriment in her voice. But he wasn’t going to beat around the bush. He never does, it’s like shooting an enemy directly in the head, once it’s done, it’s done. “Us. Our relationship-“

“Before we get too deep into that,” Andrea discreetly closed the door, Sharon looking at her confusedly. “I have something to tell you.”

“What you cheated? It’s whatever, so did I.”

Sharon raised a brow, she honestly wasn’t shocked, it made sense. And it was obvious that Natasha clearly left her mark on him.

“Actually no..” Andrea came back over to him, but she didn’t need to ask who it was to know it was his ex-wife. “Although it’s not shocking that I was the only faithful one in this relationship.”

“Really? You’ve been faithful?” Steve leaned back against his desk. “If you’re so faithful, tell me where you keep disappearing off to?”

“I’ve been getting you new clientele,” She brought a hand to the side of his face, caressing his cheek. “While you’ve been recovering for a week, uselessly with your ex over a minor head injury, I’m the one that’s been getting you business.”

“Right-”

“And through my meetings, I came across something very interesting from an old friend, he sent me a message and I thought you should hear it for yourself.”

“Andrea, I don’t have time for this-”

“Just listen,” She said to him, pressing the play button on her phone.

_ “What’s in it for me?” _ A feminine voice said, Steve slightly furrowed his brow.

That was Natasha’s voice, except who was she talking to-

_ “You inherit everything from your ex-husband of course. No more co-operating, no more splitting the shares, it’d simply be you and you only running everything.” _

Steve snatched Andrea’s phone from her hand as he listened in.

_ “I don’t know..we’ve been getting along great recently, I’d hate to ruin what we have going,” she said in an uncaring voice.  _

_ “What do you two have going exactly? Sex?” _

_ “That’s personal.” _

_ “Look, it’s a quick operation. 1,2,3 and you’re done, you won’t even have to be around when it happens, the authorities will be at his front door before he can even take his gun out.” _

Steve was appalled by the silence on Natasha’s end, how little tension seemed to deep into the conversation. Then he heard her sigh.

_ “And everything will be mine?” _

_ “Everything is yours..” _

_ “Alright..Give me a few days to-” _

Steve stopped the video message from playing. His eyes naturally pierced for a second as he listened in on the call, looking ahead of him and fumbling with the pen in his hand.

Not one blink of an eye happened as he listened to Natasha’s voice conversing with Ross. As if everything they’ve ever had to deal with that man didn’t happen. The pen snapped between his fingers, the impact of it even made Sharon flinch.

“Get her over here,” Steve ordered, his voice was low but everyone in the room could tell he was fuming.

Sharon stumbles across her words “But I thoug-”

“Now,” He said a little louder, his eyes pointing towards her.

It almost seemed impossible for ice cold blue eyes to hold so much fire but he made it work completely.

Andrea grinning as she placed her hands on his shoulders. “What’s that thing you wanted to talk about again? Our relationship?”

Steve gave her a quick glance, not bothering to answer.

Andrea felt a sense of uneasiness from his lethal expression. Remembering, this man was capable of killing anyone without feeling remorse. The more she thought about that..the more she began to worry for her own safety and the consequences of her decision.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters left!!  
> The Gift Of Christmas 2 will be coming out next, then continuing Defending James


	22. Chapter 22

Steve looked out the window to his office, his eyes glaring at all the tall buildings in Vegas. Envious of those who didn’t have to go through the shit he puts up with dealing with his ex wife.

He should’ve known her intentions couldn’t have been good if she appears from nowhere. Screw her for being the damn good liar that she is. 

It must’ve been a cathartic moment because all that shit she had been saying about his uncle seemed believable. All for it just to be a lie and she had tricked him once again, trying to take what was his. The job he risked his life for day in and day out, she wanted to take him down, just like everyone else.

“I was thinking we should get married in Aruba. It’ll be nice to have an island wedding,” Andrea said, although Steve didn’t respond, just keeping his eyes directed out the window, causing the woman to anxiously bite her lip.

Now that she looked at him, she had never seen him so calm yet so worked up. He had this red aura around him that screamed rage and a menacing vibe.

Steve’s eyes dilated when he heard the door open, his heart quickening knowing it had to have been Natasha on the other end. Glancing one last time at the view of the city before turning around towards the door that had opened, revealing his ex wife.

“Sharon said you wanted to see me?” She sighed, giving a double look towards his fiancée and scoffing in disgust.

Andrea folded her arms. “What was that?” She asked offendedly.

“I’m not repeating myself for you. Just know I meant you disgust me,” Natasha said walking further to the room looking again at Steve who had an openly deadly look on his face. “What’s your problem?” She asked him, watching Andrea smirk through the corner of her sight.

“Leave,” Steve ordered the brunette haired woman who widened her eyes slightly at his order.

Knowing not to go against him in this situation she obliged, Natasha teasingly waving at her as she left. “We’ll try not to be too loud,” she said suggestively, Andrea slamming the door.

Natasha gave him a confused look. What is his deal? Why did it feel like he was trying to stare her into her grave? “Steve-”

“Don’t.” Even his tone matched his expression. “How many times are you gonna lie to me

Steve felt his face get more hot in the worst way possible when dealing with her. “You think this is funny?”

“Well yeah.”

“Which part is funny? The fact that you lied to me and have me fall for it?”

“Steve, I didn’t-”

“Or the fact that you sold my intel to not only Ross, but to several other as well making me a target for everyone!”

Natasha held a hand out, “Hang on a second. You think _I_ did this?” She asked in disbelief. He had to be joking. “After everything I said I was willing to do for _you,_ you think I would end up doing that instead?”

“Who else would’ve done it Natasha! Who else is capable of spreading information that only you and I know?” His jaw clenched as he looked at her still confused and disbelieved face. “I should’ve known better than to trust you, all you ever told me was lies,” his voice breaking. “Looks like the jokes on you isn’t it? Because with the amount you sold, you’d be lucky to even make a cent off of any of it.” She tricked him.

Again.

Why didn't he trust his instinct and deal with her when she first came back? He has no idea but right now he was really kicking himself for it.

“Steve, I would never do something like this to you, are you kidding me?” Her finger jabbed into his chest. “You really think I would go and give away your information, _our_ information, knowing it’d have a negative impact on me too? Sell it to _him_ all people? Thinking I wouldn’t be aware of the consequences?”

Steve grabbed her wrist that was on him, “Don’t even try it, I’m not falling for your tricks again..It all makes sense why you were so upset when I had put Andrea in control of operations.”

Natasha snatched her wrist away roughly, which was impressive considering he had a tight grip on her. “I was upset because you had proposed to her knowing I wanted to fix things between us.”

“What an amazing job you did,” he said sarcastically. Did she think her lies would get her anywhere? “And look where your lies fucking got you. The same place it did 3 years ago. Putting me in the position where your blood is 2 seconds away from staining my floor.”

Her jaw dropped before closing, swallowing hardly and giving him a challenging look. “Do it..” She said lowly.

“What-”

“Do it,” she repeatedly more sternly. Her hand picking up the gun that was placed idly on his desk. Without breaking eye-contact she pressed it up against his chest. Daring him to pull the trigger.

Steve held onto it when she pushed him away, causing him to stumble back a step or two. He looked at the weapon in his hand. His heart quickened as the gun was already loaded. All it could take was one shot to prove that he didn’t love her, that he hated her. That she meant nothing to him.

“Prove that you want me gone, Steve.”

Steve looked at her, his hand clenching onto the weapon in his palm. Before he got the chance to even make a move or consider making one, someone had busted through the door.

“Don’t move!” A deep voice said, his partner and several others aiming their weapons at Steve’s back.

Steve kept his gaze on Natasha while the woman still looked confused. So she really wasn’t gonna come out and own up to this shit?

It’s the least she could do. He was honestly disappointed and expected a lot more from her. For someone who wasn’t scared of anything, he never pinned her to be an actual snitch.

But she was a damn good liar.

“Drop your weapon,” he was ordered, Steve still glaring at Natasha.

“Steve, I didn’t do this,” she said seriously.

“Now!” The man in the uniform said more demandingly.

Steve clenched the weapon again before holding it up at the sides of his head in a defenseless manner, dropping it at his feet.

The noise of the fallen weapon seemed to echo throughout the room. 

The police carefully came over to him, before grabbing his wrists and cuffing them behind his back.

Her eyes fell back onto his. Tears weren’t even welling up in her eyes, more so bitterness and dissatisfaction that he didn’t believe her. After all the conversations they shared, he still didn’t believe a word that came from her mouth.

“You should’ve put a bullet in me the first time Ross had told you to,” Steve said.

“Likewise,” Her heart broke at her own words. She loves him and she believed he still loved her but here they are saying they should’ve killed each other when the opportunity was given. “I can bail you out-”

“Don’t bother,” he bit out. With all the crimes and laundering he’s committed, he’d be lucky if the judge even breathed in the same air as him. Steve leaned towards her to lowly whisper. “Watch your back, bitch,” he finished off before being pulled away by the men in uniform, keeping a straight face as he was led out of his office and towards the elevator where a police car must’ve been waiting for him. Reading his Miranda Rights to him as they did.

* * *

_"Is this how it all ends, then?" he called out to her, seeing as she stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath._

_Natasha spun around at the sound of his voice and Steve found himself looking down the barrel of her gun as he instinctively raised his own. She didn't seem surprised to see him. If anything, she was expecting him judging by her emotionless expression._

_It would’ve been so much easier to just get rid of him, rather than to leave him._

_The thought of him moving on to someone else was too much for her to bear. Another woman being in his arms, getting to feel his touch, his kisses, his protection to those he cared for._

_The thought of her leaving him was breaking him more than he’d like to admit. He’s poured his heart out to this woman for what? To leave him? To spread his private intel to rivals of his? This woman played him like an instrument and he was dumb enough to fall for it over a course of_ **_11 years._ **

_When he got word that someone had hacked into his system a few weeks ago and suddenly his competitors have magically started to take over parts of his business. Steve would’ve never figured it would be the woman he had married who would betray him like that._

_It made sense why he hadn’t seen her in 2 weeks despite saying she’d only be gone for a few days. He tracked her down to a helipad and arrived there just in time before she would take off._

_Steve stared at her with rage in his eyes before his gaze fell on the ring she still had on her finger. How could she even keep it on after what she did? After what she was doing?! Flaunting it since he proposed to her, pretending to be the loving and faithful wife in his bed._

_"I have to admit, at first I had no idea who did this. But you're not as good as you think you are. We got you on camera leaking everything.You got sloppy this time, Romanov." The woman in front of him didn't even blink at his accusations._

_Her warm eyes met Steve’s furious ones as they both held each other at gunpoint._

_"I didn't get sloppy, Steve. I wanted you to find out. You had no idea who betrayed you and got so paranoid you killed five of your employees. But they weren't the ones who did this to you as you suspected. I couldn't allow you to take more innocent lives so I let you catch me." She was never a fan of him killing people who didn’t deserve it. He was better than that. He’s changed since they were together, he had morals._

_"Bullshit,” he gritted out. “Don't you fucking dare pretend like you're some kind of saint. You don't give a shit about my employees, you don't give even a shit about me. You're a lying, cheating, backstabbing bitch and I regret the day you walked into my fucking life,” Steve had told her furiously._

_He observed his wife's features intently, but her expression was still warm and inviting, as if she still held the love she said she had._

_Suddenly Natasha holstered her gun and instead of pulling the trigger. Steve had a clearer look at her face now and his eyes spotted a small smile spreading across her lips. "I'm sorry honey.. But this is the only way."_

_He realized she was about to leave and yelled, "Don't think I'll just let you off the hook so easily. I'm going to put a fucking bullet in your brain."_

_Her smile vanished and she looked at him with a look of obvious disbelief. " You won't. You_ **_can't._ ** _You would have killed me already if you really could, but you can't bring yourself to pull the trigger, can you? Because you love me."_

_"Fuck you.” She was betraying him like everyone else. Leaving him like everyone else when she said she’d stay. They built this thing together and she was just walking away!_

_Natasha could feel the cold metal of his gun pressed against her forehead. Steve was livid. He searched her face for a reaction but he found nothing but sheer indifference. They stood there for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes before Natasha placed a hand on the weapon and slowly, easily pushed it away from her face, not a protest coming on Steve’s end._

_She turned around and headed towards the helicopter. Just as she grabbed a handle to pull herself in, she heard him yell behind her._

_"If you ever set foot in this country again, I will rip you to fucking shreds you understand me?”_

_Natasha could feel the helicopter lift off before she turned around to smile at her husband. "Goodbye, Steven." If only he could see the sadness behind her smile, it’d give him a hint that something was right and she wasn’t doing this on her own, but he was too blinded by anger. “Take care of yourself..” She whispered lowly to herself._

_Natasha watched as his gun followed the helicopter. With a piercing look he fired a bullet that missed Natasha by a few centimeters, the woman not even batting an eyelash at the bullet hole only a few spaces away from her._

_Steve could have killed her, he knew it. He swore he only missed because his hand was trembling._

_When he came home that night, he found the divorce papers on his desk. They were signed by Natasha Rogers._

* * *

It made no sense to her how Steve had this effect on her. How even through his cruel and obviously threatening words that she couldn’t let this love for him go.

It was as immense as ever.

Wanting to just have him not only hear her, but actually listen to the things she was saying. How she continuously pours her heart out for him time and time again and whenever it seems like things are going great, something always breaks them apart and worsens their relationship.

Maybe she was just an idiot in love, or maybe they were possibly soulmates because it shouldn’t be in her nature to have her heart swell for him after their arguments.

It wasn’t fair to her and it wasn’t fair to him to keep this relationship up. It’s clear to her that they’re toxic but that’s just who they are damn it.

They’re a complete and utter mess together but they’re a complete disaster when they’re apart.

Natasha couldn’t let them end like this, she couldn’t let him go down like that.

She was his partner in crime and right now she was willing to go the distance for him.

Whatever it took to get him back..

Back to her.

Natasha picked up her phone, sighing as she dialed a number. “Matt?” She sighed again, looking out the window t. “I’m gonna need a favor,” she said as she walked down the hall, heels clicking against the marble floors as she did.

* * *

**_The Gift Of Christmas Pt 2 preview_ **

Steve groaned lowly, stirring awake as he heard his phone buzzing from beside him. He took a deep breath and slid his arm off that was around Natasha’s waist and leaned away to reach for his phone. “Hello?” He answered tiredly, wincing at the sound of sirens on the other end

_“Hey uh.. you up?” The woman said._

“I mean I am now,” He yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Why?” He asked, protectively wrapping his arm around his fiancée as she came into his side, laying her head on his chest.

_“I may have accidentally left my stove on, which may have accidentally resulted in a fire and may need a place to crash for a couple days. I was hoping you could maybe come and help me out. Are you busy?”_

“Not really,” Steve sighed. “Sleeping at 2 in the morning is out of style,” he said sarcastically. He was never a fan of his sleep being interrupted and he was having the best dream about himself and the woman currently in his arms. “Give me 20 minutes.”

_“Yay! Thanks, see you soon.”_

Steve drowsily stared at the ceiling for a minute before sighing again to get up. Trying to be subtle with his movements so as to not wake Natasha, but he soon realized she was awake when her arm circled around him to stay.

“Who was it?”

“One of the vendors,” He falsely told her, not wanting her to get annoyed again with the actual person that was on the other end. Steve caressed her cheek, softly kissing her. “I’ll be quick,” he kissed her tenderly one last time before slipping from her arms.


	23. Chapter 23

_Natasha was lying beside her boyfriend, looking at him, analyzing him, trying to figure out what was going through his mind whenever they finished having sex. He seemed to be at ease, his movements told a different story. There’s been several occasions where he’d pause for a second after seeing something in particular or hearing something._

_Natasha skimmed her hand across a scar he had on his abdomen, feeling him lightly flinch. “What happened?” She asked referring to the mark on his body and his sensitivity to it._

_“It’s nothing,” Steve answered, directing his eyes up at the ceiling._

_Natasha sighed, coming in closer to him laying her head on his shoulder. “You’re doing it again. Whenever I ask about something specific with you, you’re always holding out-”_

_“It’s just a scar Nat-”_

_“Then why can’t you tell me about it?”_

“ _Because I don’t want to be reminded of what it felt like,” He said honestly. His eyes softened when they met hers, taking in comfort in how her hand caressed the area the scar was on._

_”Maybe I shouldn’t have asked then?”_

_”No..it’s not you, it’s just-“ Steve took a deep breath._ _“He didn’t even say it was an accident, just told me to be a man and get up..so I did. And when I did..he gave me a smug look. I wasn’t sure what it meant. Did he feel superior because I listened to him, or was he preparing me to be who I am now? A criminal.” The man didn’t even care to watch over him properly. Sometimes he made him feel more like one of his workers rather than family._

_Natasha caressed his cheek. She wondered what kind of person he’d become if he had been in a more loving and attentive household, or if his uncle hadn’t taught him to be so violent and have him see such vulgar things from a young age._

_The warmth of her touch comforted his tense behavior, feeling himself relax at the feel of her palm._

_“You’re much more than the criminal you think you are Steve,” Natasha told him. “I just wish you could see yourself as I do.”_

_“And what’s that?”_

_“Someone who's highly protective, dependable..skilled in many things,” She said in a titillating way, resulting in Steve grinning and looking back up, erupting her own humor. “Someone who has an amazing smile.”_

_Steve had turned to her again, pressing a firm kiss to her lips. Had it not been for her he probably wouldn’t have equipped all the traits she was stating. That smile was for her and her only._

_Steve glided on top of her, his touches just as tenders as his kisses._

_They mutually broke the kiss only to stare into each other’s eyes. Natasha ran her hand through his hair. “Someone who’s extremely compassionate.”_

_“Only for you.”_

* * *

Steve coughed as his eyes blinked opened but his vision was blurry and his head was spinning. When he tried to move his arms and legs he realized they had been strapped down.

Where the hell was he? He doesn’t even remember being walked into a prison.

Hell he didn’t even remember getting into the back of a police car!

His eyes analytically skimmed around the room but there’s not much he could see because it’s like his head wouldn’t move. The only thing he could see was the ceiling and yellow light being beamed down on him, giving the green tint to whatever room he was in an even more ominous vibe.

Did they already put him in maximum security? Couldn’t have been, he didn’t even receive a trial.

And if he didn’t receive a trial then it goes against one of his rights as a citizen.

The system would never screw that up with someone like him, it would be too dangerous if he would have gotten off because one of his rights weren’t being attended to. Which only meant one thing..

This wasn’t a prison at all, or if it was a prison, it wasn’t a legal one..

Someone had kidnapped him.

“You got to be fucking kidding me,” Steve muttered to himself, closing his eyes trying to remember something, anything remotely important to what happened to him after he was walked out of his building.

The two men impersonating prisoners took him somewhere, it was a remote location but still had road access. He remembers them stopping at what felt like the middle of nowhere. Being in Vegas that would mean some random field outside of Nevada.

That alone should have alarmed him because it wouldn’t make sense to travel that far. He was so blinded by anger at Natasha that when they had pulled him out of the car it had caught him off guard, not being able to defend himself, they had thrown him on the ground and started attacking him repeatedly.

That explains why his body is so sore. right now.

Steve was beginning to wonder if Natasha had set all this up as well. If all of this was just a part of her plan of trying to get him out of the picture. He wasn’t sure whether he was broken by her actually attempting to do it, or even more angered that she didn’t have the guts to do it herself, setting up other people to do this. 

At first, he was skeptical that she would even work with his uncle, but that was pushed aside from his mind. If she made a deal with him once, who’s to say she wouldn’t do it again. She lied to him for the last time, he was done with it. What she was doing right now was topping everything she had previously done and said. Including leaving him 3 years ago.

Steve glared up at the ceiling at the idea of her, finding it amusing in the position he was in. How she was possibly laughing about it and had her feet kicked up on _his_ desk, feeling smug about the predicament he was in. He swears if he ever made it out of here, there’d be hell to pay, and he’d stop at nothing to rain down on her and her soon to be short lived enjoyment.

But if bad comes to worse, and he doesn’t make it out of here, he swears he’ll haunt her until she’s trapped in hell with him.

* * *

“Do you have a lead on him?” Natasha asked, zipping up her catsuit while on the phone with Matt who was trying to track down Steve. 

“ _We’re looking over regions where the car might’ve gone. I tried tracking down plate numbers in every station but the car that took your guy isn’t popping up.”_

If he was locked in a prison, it’d take a little more than a day to get him out of there. But something wasn’t sitting right with her. How could two police officers get access into his building without someone knowing about it.

There had to have been some level of authority that allowed them to come in, otherwise it didn’t make sense. Steve held weight in this area, police officers, gang members, nearby property owners, they were all intimidated by him.

It didn't add up that anyone would make such a bold move against him..also how security couldn’t detect the officers coming into the building.

“I’m starting to think he’s not at any station or courthouse,” She said lowly, looking out the window of her penthouse suite. Somewhere in this damn state was her husband. Unless they put him on a jet, but that idea was erased from her mind for the time being.

“ _I was thinking the same thing. But if they took him to some secluded prison, it’d be a lot harder to get into, even more challenging to break him out,”_ Matt informed.

But Natasha didn't want to hear about any risk factor, not when it was someone she loves that she was going after. “I don’t care about that right now Matt, I just need to know where he is and make sure that he’s ok, or at the bare minimum alive.” Just until she got there, wherever he was, she just needed him to wait for her.

Matt sighed, he figured any chance he had with her was pretty low when he witnessed how they acted around each other. The love was still there between them, on both parts. He just figured it wasn’t too late. But when she’s stressing like this over her ex then, yeah it pretty much summed up how she felt. 

_“Not sure if you noticed sweetheart, but Rogers had a bounty on his head for sometime now. During the time you were away he angered a lot of people. Not many people were sure what ticked him off but when you appeared at my door, and then word got out that you left him, it sent him on a rampage.”_

“So it’s possible it wasn’t the police that took him, or any authoritative figure for that matter.”

_“Well yeah. Those aren’t my exact words but it does make sense. I wouldn’t be surprised if every drug dealer in Vegas got together and started kicking his ass in a mosh pit. Hell he hasn’t even pissed me off that much but even I would’ve gone after him had he not meant so much to you.”_

Natasha sighed, she knew Steve could handle his own, but he didn’t have any source of weapons on him while it seemed like everyone in America nowadays was equipped with one. Her eyes continued to look out the window but she wasn’t exactly staring at anything, just thinking over something that was processing in her mind.

His fiancee--well ex fiancee..she had been in and out of the state for quite a while. Or so she and Steve thought. Maybe she wasn’t even outside of the state, she could’ve been making deals with people..that’s what she said she had been up to during her time away, but she hadn’t clarified who she had been making deal with exactly.

It was a stretch because everyone who has ever crossed paths with Steve knew of his hatred for his Uncle, but either way could it be possible that Andrea was the one that set this up the entire time, framing it to be someone other than herself.

Apparently Natasha just pissed her off the right amount to be the one that would get posed as the person who did this to Steve.

Natasha was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Matt’s voice. _“I got something.”_

“Is he on lockdown in some facility?”

“ _No, but we were right about his whereabouts, he’s not in any government systems, the news hasn’t talked about his arrest, and he hasn’t been indicted in any prisons. Those officers, or whoever those men were fakes, probably entered the building as negotiators here to do business with Rogers, then changed on the way up. Whoever let them through the doors without proper ID should really be fired.”_

“They’re gonna be a lot more than fired.”

 _“You know who did this?”_ He questioned. This woman was able to process information almost as fast as his computer.

“Not definitely, but I have my suspicions.”

“ _Well hopefully your suspicions led you to Las Vegas Valley. It’s weird because the car he was in traveled all the way out to the West side of the state and then made a U-turn back into the city.”_

“Probably to rough him up for a bit, maybe get him unconscious so he wouldn’t try to question where they were going.”

“ _Most likely. The vehicle they were last in is a black sedan, a new model. It’s last known location was 129 East Fremont St, Las Vegas, NV 89101. Looks like they took your boy in still alive, his condition now however..not so sure.”_

Natasha didn’t pay the comment about Steve not being alive any mind, he had to be alive. Whoever had him wouldn't kill him so quickly. They’d hold onto him and try to make his bounty price reach its peak and then take him out. She was worried for the amount of injuries he’d receive though, after all, he did piss off a lot of people. “129 East Fremont St, Las Vegas, NV 89101,” Natahsa repeated, the location being embodied in her memory.

Matt was quiet on the other end for a second but Natasha could practically see the humored look on his face. “ _So I guess this means you and I are done huh?”_

“You don’t have to sound so sarcastic, you’re the only person I knew who could help-”

 _“I didn’t mean with tracking him down,”_ He chuckled. “ _I mean you and I as a couple. An unofficial one, but still carried intimate feelings? Now that your eyes are set back on Steve no other man can get across to you.”_

“O-oh um..” Yikes, she was never good at letting people off easily without trying to hurt their feelings. “I love him.”

Matt let out a deep exhale, “ _Yeah..I figured that. I guess I can’t be too upset, it was fun while it lasted.”_

“We had a good run together-”

“ _But not good enough..I get it.”_ Matt smiled. He really wished her the best of luck with that man. Or maybe he wished Steve the best of luck with her. “ _Be safe Nat..but don’t be a stranger, I’m always here when you need me.”_

And with that he hung up. They weren’t technically dating but it did feel like the end to any romance that was left between. Perhaps it was better off they stayed friends. She didn’t want to throw all her baggage onto him because she was stuck on her ex-husband. Plus Steve was the only one that could keep up with her in the ring whenever she had gotten mad.

“You better still be alive, Rogers,” Natasha said to herself as she loaded her gun and made her way towards the exit.

* * *

_Both Steve and Natasha panted heavily as they laid their heads back against a building. Not too far out was another building that was currently on fire, they had barely escaped but did manage to get what they were after so the mission was accomplished._

_“You alright?” Steve asked his wife peering behind the edge of the building to make sure no one had been following him. Whoever and whatever was left in that building went up in flames._

_“Yeah..leave it to you to press a red button that obviously was a self destruct mechanism for intruders.”_

_“How was I supposed to know that?’_ _  
_ _“Because it’s a red button!” What else did he need to know for it to mean it couldn’t have been anything good._

_“That was just a coincidence-”_

_Natasha rolled her eyes, tuning him out. Coincidence her ass, even a toddler knew better than to press a big red button that was located in the control room._

_Sometimes she swears he’s the most stubborn human being on this planet, specifically warning him not to press and 5 seconds later they find themselves running out the building._

_Her attention turned towards her husband who was slightly wincing as he had his eyes closed, clutching his armand seeing a trail of blood leaking through his fingers. Looking as if he was trying to breath through the pain._

_“You’re hurt-”_

_“I’m fine,” He tried to reason but even his voice was stricken with a decent amount of pain. Steve sighed when Natasha removed his hand. Both of them looked towards his injury. It wasn’t even a gash, it was an entire bullet wound._

_“Steve…”_

_“I’m said I’m fine, Nat. Don’t worry about me, let’s go.” He aimed to get up but Natasha had pushed him back down against the wall of the building._

_“When are you just gonna learn to listen,” She mumbled, a leg going around his waist so he wouldn’t try to move. She ripped a piece of cloth, neatly and tightly tying it around his arm where the blood had previously been flowing, now being blocked off. Steve grimaced as she did but then relaxed when she was done._

_He opened his eyes to find that she was looking at him. “What?”_

_“I’m just waiting for you to say it.”_

_“Keep waiting because it’s not happening.” As he kept looking at her a smirk graced her face, erupting one of his own as he sighed again. Mutually going in for a kiss despite their circumstances and the location they were in. Steve slowly pulled away, whispering a quiet ”You were right.” Against her lips._

_“Thank you.” That’s all she was waiting for._

* * *

Steve opened his eyes again amongst hearing the metal door to the creak room open. It was a loud noise, straight out of some horror film.

He heard the voice of a man talking to what must have been several employees. Long ago coming to the understanding that this wasn’t a prison but instead some kind of base or hideout, he realized his chances of survival was about 45%.

That was still good enough for him, he’d fight back even if it were 1%, but he was not going out without a fight. 

He felt the steel platform his body was on get raised vertically, giving the illusion that he was standing but he was still very much unable to move.

Steve watched in a bored manner as someone dressed in a white suit came into the room. His hair slicked back and his expression looked ready for negotiations. 

The man stood in front of Steve, checking over the marks and bruises that had been left on him from the people that had escorted him here. Wherever he looked, Steve’s eyes stayed on him in a domineering way.

“Who are you?” Steve asked impatiently, annoyed by his lack of explanation.

“Oh me?” The man asked innocently. “I’m Aldrich Killian. I’m offended by your lack of knowledge. Your lady never spoke about me to you?”

“No she hasn’t,” Steve said aggressively. “Not that knowing who you are would be worth my time..and don’t bring that red-haired snake into the conversation again.”

“Redheaded?” Aldrich laughed deviously. “Seems you’re mixed up there buddy.”

“What are you-”

Steve heard movement come into the room, looking towards the door to see his fiancée enter the room as well. 

Andrea looked a lot more confident than when she was last in his office. With him being all cuffed up and battered, there wasn’t a chance for him to make any violent moves.

Steve let out a petty chuckle. “You know I’m not even surprised. Tell me, did you fuck him for the job? Or did a two star blowjob do the trick-” He grunted as a fist went across his face, Andrea face disrespected and almighty as she finally landed a hit on the man. “You framed Natasha..didn’t you?”

Aldrich bit his finger in entertainment, letting out a giddy laugh. “I sense tension between you two, I love it. There’s nothing like a feud between former lovers.”

“I didn’t love her,” Steve said, looking directly at her. 

Aldrich let out a low whistle and put an arm out in front of Andrea, “Remember what Ross said, we need him alive.”

Steve felt his blood boil. Not only did he pin this entire thing on the wrong person, but his uncle was still using other people to get to him. Why couldn’t he do it himself? Was the old man that scared of a fight he’s been igniting all his life?

“Is he too afraid to kill me while I’m not injured? Or does he plan on doing it while cuffed up like this?”

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise,” Andrea said, watching as her ex rolled his eyes.

“I’d really keep quiet if I were you. Because you’re definitely not far down the line on my hitlist.”

“Let me take a guess, I’m 2nd to your ex-wife. Not surprising since you always put her before me anyways.”

Damn right he did..

Steve didn’t reply, his mind going to Natasha and how he endlessly blamed her for this when she had been telling the truth. 

If only he listened to her, if only he believed her. Goddamn he really was stubborn.

“Start the timer,” Aldrich ordered. “Ross wants him alive..didn’t say how alive he wanted him.”

How many terms can the word alive be interpreted? Steve watched a countdown of 2 hours take place. 

If it comes down to it. And he does die here..

He just hopes Natasha knows that he’s sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter next!


	24. Chapter 24

_ Natasha had her husband in a headlock, Steve felt a twitch of excitement come from his boxers at the feeling of his wife’s chest pressed against his back. _

_ She smirked at the bulge when she saw it. “You’re such a pervert,” she whispered amusedly, her lips softly grazing his ear. _

_ “I beg to differ, I’m a perfect gentleman.” _

_ “Really?” She teased him by rubbing herself against his back for a quick second. “Then why are you hard?” She kissed behind his ear and on the side of his neck. _

_ “You’d get turned on if it was me behind you,” breathed out as she slid an arm from his neck and onto his body. She said no sex for 90 days but when she provokes him like that what was he supposed to do? _

_ She felt him tense and let out a soft groan as she cupped his erection in her hand. “I don’t think you’ll last for 30 days without me.” _

_ “Damn right I won’t,” he muttered. _

_ - _

* * *

_ — _ She’s been the only person on his mind since he got here, it was frustrating. The teasing, the banter, how unbothered she was even in the most deadliest situations. Sometimes he wondered what that woman drank for breakfast that made her so uncaring in moments like that-

Steve heard shuffling above him, raising a brow at the noise. His heart stopped when he saw a head of red hair.

“You look good,” she said nonchalantly as she entered the room through the vent, dropping down gracefully. Not only was he shocked that she was here and was able to find him, he was also shocked that she hadn’t gone over to him and punched him or hugged him like he thought she would. “Been working out?” She teased.

The first thing she noticed was how shocked he seemed that she was here. Actually, it was a mixture of shock and slightly amazed. Probably wondering how she found him and how she was able to reach him given the security detail in this place.

Natasha examined the timer on the wall that was down to 30 minutes. Looks like she got here at the right time. It made her curious if he felt scared or hopeless believing that this was it and the next step was being killed by his uncle while barely being able to stand.

Natasha ignored his stares and went over to the panel where she was presented with a mass of buttons and lights indicating multiple ways to torture someone. After quickly calculating a way to take the timer off and delay his next wave of pain.

You would think someone as complicated and devious as his uncle would figure out a more strategical way of turning a timer off, but an “off/on'' switch? She was highly offended, give her something more challenging for god sake.

Once Steve saw the timer shut down he let out a breath of air he hadn’t known he was holding in, instantly relaxing. Sure he was tough, but he was still human. Meaning he too experienced pain and was capable of getting his bones broken, blood spilled, all the sick and sadistic things his uncle probably had planned for him.

“What are you doing,” Steve gritted out, clenching his teeth at the cuffs tightened on his hands and Natasha not releasing him.

“Soaking it all in,” she said as she leaned against the metal platform his body was on. A finger teasingly rubbing his jaw. “It’s not everyday I get to enjoy seeing you like this. Normally I’m the ones in the handcuffs while you have it your way.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Really? She was flirting with him now? Right after he was on the verge of death row or possibly worse. “What are you doing here? How did you even find me?” He asked as he moved his face away from her finger

“I had some help. You really owe Matt a lot when this is over. As for what I’m doing here… Well, I’m saving you, obviously.”

“Yeah I know it’s obvious, I meant why. And if you call this saving, I’m seeing a lot more talking going on rather than saving going on.’

Natasha tilted her head slightly to the side. “Oh? Well if you don’t appreciate the work I’m doing you can easily release yourself.

“No, wait-” He sighed when he saw her stop walking and come back over to him. “Why’d you come back for me?” He basically threatened her life the last time he saw her. Called her such--horrible things and demeaning things, she didn;t have to come back for him at all, but she did. Had the tables been turned and he was in her shoes, he would’ve left his ass to rot in a prison cell

If he was actually in a prison cell that is. 

Natasha shrugged, sparing him a forgiving look. “Because as stupid and unfortunate as it is Steve, I.. really, _ really _ love you. I loved when we were together, I loved you during our time apart and I still find myself loving you after all the things we’ve said to each other..I could barely go 3 years without you, I doubt I’ll be able to go the rest of my life.”

“Nat I-”

“Stop,” she interrupted him. Not in the mood to hear him bring up how he betrayed, and how she lied to him a few years back. She didn’t want to hear an apology about how he wrongly accused her when he should’ve known she would never do that to him. Never do that to _ them.  _ “You don’t have to say anything..it’s better that way.”

Steve watched her as she started to unlock the cuffs of his ankles first and the ones on his wrists. Steve lost his balance for a second from the lack of being able to move since yesterday. 

“Are you ok?” She asked, making sure he could stand properly.

“I will be,” Steve grabbed her hand, pulling her into his body and crashing their lips together. Natasha hesitated to kiss back at first, but when she felt how desperate he was, how harder, deeper, and needer he kissed her, she found herself kissing him back, wrapping an arm over his neck. 

As deep as their kiss started out, it went much slower when his hands slipped down and around her waist, aiming to kiss her more passionately when he hoisted her onto a desk that Aldrich and his ex-fiancée were once using against him.

It might seem odd, but it wasn’t the first time they decided to stop and kiss each other despite their life being on the line.

He was just so grateful for her at the moment. Overwhelmed with emotions that she took her own initiative in coming for him and not having to be persuaded by someone else. It didn’t mean that what they had said to each other in the past was forgiven, but right now, in this moment with her lips moving against his, it was forgotten.

Steve broke their kiss, placing hot and heavy kisses along her neck. Natasha let out a soft exhale at the feel of his lips and pressure of his kisses.

As good as it felt, it just wasn’t the right time to be doing this. They could continue later, hopefully if they make it out of here. Their main focuses needed to be finding Ross and taking him down. It would be hard for her to do that if she had a minor ache between her legs.

His lips found their way back to hers.

“Steve,” she said in between kisses, “Wait, wait.” Natasha placed a hand to his chest, breaking their kiss. Her hand slid behind his neck when he looked at her confusedly. “I’m not having sex with you in your uncle’s torture room.” Never minding the fact that they still had to confront him and figure out a way for him to be gone for good. But having sex here brought a whole new meaing to the word “kinky”.

“Right...fair enough..” Steve set her down. He must’ve gotten heated in the moment. “Would’ve been a great way to get back at him though.”

“I can think of better ways.” She got down from the desk, pulling a drive from her back pocket. “Everything he planned on using against you, selling to other people..what Andrea really intended on giving to him. It’s all on here.”

Steve looked at the drive confusedly. “How did you-”

“She’s not the brightest person on the planet, entrusting it to men who are easily persuaded isn’t her best option.”

“So you seduced your way into getting this?”

“Nothing too strong, a few flirtatious words here and there,” She said downplaying how she had actually gotten it. He pulled it from her hand, looking at the silver drive as if it could speak to him. Her eyes scanning over his focused expression. “I really am sorry for what I did to you..You were right, I should’ve told you.”

“I think I know just how you can pay me back.” 

He gave her a look that she could oddly read very well, but didn’t actually know what he meant by it. “How?”

His arm slipped around her hip. “Help me.” He thinks it’s the first time he’s actually asked her that since he's known her. 

“Fine...but if it comes down one of our lives being on the line, I don’t want you babying me, understand?”

Steve nodded. That had been a recurring problem he’s had with her. Not wanting her to endanger herself for him because he figured he could handle his own. Protecting her, watching over her. “Got it..we’re partners after all, right?”

Natasha grinned, walking away from him. “We’ll see.” As she re-entered the vent, the top half of her body had come down, being held up by her legs. “By the way. His head? Not as tough as you think it is. Be safe Rogers..I mean it,” She told him as she entered the vent once again, this time going in her own path.

* * *

_ “Are you out of your mind?” Steve said, trailing behind his wife, Natasha ignoring him as she continued to walk away. “I’m talking to you Natasha.” _

_ “And I’m ignoring you Steven, can’t take a hint?” _

_ Steve grabbed her arm, turning her around as he pulled her back over to him. “When I’m talking to you, you listen, understand me?” _

_ She took her arm back and shoved him away as she said “Who the hell is gonna make me?”  _

_ They both closed in on each other, upset with each other’s behavior prior to when they entered their home. Their glares were equally annoyed, but not cold. If there was such a thing as a “loving and protective glare” they were both doing an excellent job of demonstrating it. _

_ “And you call me stubborn?” He asked rhetorically. _

_ “Who do you think I got it from?” _

_ Every stubborn bone in her body all came from him. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed.” _

_ “You expected me to not react quickly when I see a gun being aimed at my husband’s head?” She asked, almost hurt by his decision of wanting her not to get in the middle of it. _

_ “I had the situation under control.” _

_ She nodded sarcastically. “Of course. Sure you did. You always do.” Every time she catches him with a gun being pointed to his head and she steps in and takes the guy out, he always says he has the situation under control. _

_ Natasha attempted to walk away again, until she felt his hand on her arm again, the woman rolling her eyes when he pulled her back over to him. _

_ “Steve just leave me alo-” _

_ She was cut off and highly taken aback when she felt his lips pressed against hers. She braced her hands on his shoulders from the impact of his kiss and how she could feel his tender and annoyance as he kissed her. Before she really got the chance to kiss back and enjoy it, he pulled away. _

_ “I can’t have you getting in the way under conditions like that.” _

_ Natasha looked at him offendedly. “So now it’s me getting in the way?” _

_ “That’s not what I’m trying to say, I just—I don’t want you to end up in the middle of it.” _

_ “And I don’t want you to die, Steve. I can take a bruise or bullet to the arm if I need to-” _

_ “But I don’t want you to. I can’t have you doing that for me.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Because I can’t fucking lose you,” He bit out _

_ “And you think I can risk losing you?” She shot back at him. _

_ When Steve noticed how worried her eyes would become and how she was truly just looking out for him, his grip on her arm loosened, slowly letting go as he continued to look at her. _

_ “It can’t happen again,” he said stubbornly. “I’d rather end up dead than risk you getting seriously hurt.” _

_ It’s like everything she tells him regarding his safety goes in one ear and out the other as she walked away from him again. “Meet me in the ring in 10 minutes,” she told him. _

* * *

_ “You’ve got the security room under control, right?”  _ Steve said through the comm

“Yeah.” Although technically she wasn’t there yet. She had to take out a few more guards on the way, but she was coming across it. “You know, we should really go on a vacation when this is all done,” Natasha said as she peered over a corner, seeing a man patrolling a door. That must’ve been the room..But if that was for security why was there only one guard securing the door?

_ “That doesn’t exactly seem ideal considering our—issues together.”  _ He’s come to a slight term that the sex he was about to have with her was out of joy that she had came for him. But the things they said to each other isn’t something that can just be ignored.

Normally it was her who wanted to settle the arguments.

Before Natasha moved she made sure her gun was loaded, having it on standby. “No? Arguing in Bali while skinny dipping in the Sungi river doesn’t sound ideal?” 

Steve heard a muffled grunt and electric shock on the other end, coming to the conclusion that Natasha had used the electrical currents she equipped on her wrists to take someone down. 

Steve did chuckle upon her suggestion of going away together for a while. “ _ Find what we need, then we’ll talk about that.” _

“Yes sir,” Natasha exhaled deeply, hearing Steve sign off. 

If there was ever a couple that needed intense therapy..it’d definitely be them. Both on a personal scale and on a romantic level, but they did have their work cut out for them.

Natasha placed her ear near the door, trying to hear anything that sounded remotely close to anything human like.

The only thing she heard was something that sounded almost like light breathing or mild panting. She shot at the lock of the door, pushing it open. 

As the two people in the room scrambled away from each other she gave off a very entertained look.

“Huh..maybe I should learn to start knocking..” Inside the room was Andrea and a man she recognized to be Aldrich Killian, It was the first she’s seen him in person and clearly he was a very bold man to be engaging in sexual acts with Steve Rogers ex fiance.

“What is she doing here?” Killian questioned Andrea aggressively who was at a loss of words for herself. “How did you find this place?”   


Natasha picked up a book that was on a shelf looking over the title. “No offense but your location isn’t exactly in the most private area. That and you hired a bunch of amateurs to keep your location off the maps.”

Killian instantly turned towards Andrea, giving her a look of disbelief. “You were trying to get me put away too weren’t you?” When the woman didn’t reply, he reached for his pocket. “You bitch-”

Before he could pull anything out, Natasha shot him, hitting a vital point in his neck without looking, placing the book back down.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to mix business with pleasure?” Natasha said teasingly. It was hard to pass up slick remarks towards this woman. What the hell did Steve see in her?

“That certainly never stopped you from sleeping with my ex fiance didn't it?”

“Would’ve been true if we discussed business but it was all just pleasure.”

Andrea swallowed hardly. “Our relationship was doing fine until you showed up.”

“You were playing him-”

“I loved him!”

“Then why were you willing to let his Uncle kill him?” Natasha asked sternly.How could she even say that she was in love with him when she’s the reason he would’ve been dead. “I may have made the mistake of leaving him, but he sure as hell made the right decision of leaving you,” Natasha said.

Andrea has enough, lunging toward the woman until they both ended up on the ground.

Two bolts of electricity shot past the brunette as she swerved and dodged to avoid being shocked. She pulled a knife from her back pocket and tried to drive it into Natasha’s shoulder but she caught it before she could make any contact. Pushing the weapon away, having it skid across the floor.

Andrea took the opportunity to land a bit towards Natasha’s face, the slap she’s been waiting to have since she first appeared. “Not so tough now are you?” 

Natasha kicked the woman off her, “Tough enough for you, bitch.”

Andrea was shocked for a moment when she found Natasha reaching for her gun. Instead of kicking it from her hand, she opted to try and land it anywhere, Natasha pushing it away with one hand. 

She didn’t have time for this, she had to get to Steve. Andrea lunged towards the woman once more, tackling her to the ground and doing anything she can to strip the gun away from Natasha’s grip.

A gunshot went off, silence soon following. An eri noise filling Natasha’s ability to hear, but she what she could hear almost perfectly, was the fading voice of Steve speaking through the comms

_ “Nat! Natasha can you hear me!” _

The woman’s eyes gently fell closed, listening to the sound of Steve’s voice until she heard nothing.

* * *

_ “I’m sorry,” Steve told her, Natasha ignored him and continued doing what she was doing. He sighed, maybe he should start listening, it’d make him saying sorry and not getting a response back a lot more easier to deal with. “Listen-” _

_ “No see, I do listen Steven. It’s you,” She said to him, turning to face him. “You’re the one that has a hard time listening to me when I say stop being reckless. You’re the one that likes to rush into things, believing you’re the only one in the world that knows how to use a gun.” _

_ “Nat, I said I’m sorry-” _

_ “You should be sorry! You have very right to be fucking sorry!” She said annoyedly as she hit his chest. “It’s like you do it on purpose..” She said as she looked at him through upset eyes. “You go about telling me not to take risks when it comes to your life being on the line, but when you do it, you just expect me to forgive you like everything’s ok.” _

_ “I’m fine Natasha, I promise you I am.” _

_ “Steve, look what happened to your arm. Stop telling me you’re fine if you’re gonna be wearing a cast for 6 months.”  _

_ Steve did glance at his arm and felt a tinge of guilt. He had to constantly get injured on the job, risking his life when there wasn’t a reason to. They were respected, they had money, they built this irrevocably massive thing together, but he still went out and put his life on the line to prove a point only he knew about. _

_ “Alright..ok.” He told her, gently getting her wrist in his and pulling her to him,wrapping his arm around her figure in a tight embrace. “I’m sorry,” He whispered again, kissing the top of her head.  _

_ “I don’t want this life for us anymore Steve,” She said honestly. _

_ “I know...we’ll figure something out.” _

* * *

Steve took a deep breath as he approached the door. It felt like a video game or a movie. When the main character finally reaches his destination of getting to the final boss. He’s been waiting for this for so many years and now it’d be 5 more steps until he achieves his goal.

He hesitated for a second to open the door, until a surge of adrenaline coursed through him, causing him to push the door open.

As he entered the room, he slowly stalked in. The motherfucker was right there. Sitting in his chair, back turned knowing he had to have been nursing some kind of alcoholic drink in his hand. Steve’s fist clenched at his side. Making sure his gun had its safety off and was fully loaded.

“I’ve been expecting you, nephew,” He spoke in a calm tone. He didn't seem at all perturbed by the fact that the man he had just captured was now out of his confinement and looking for blood. “Tell me. Did you convince Andrea to let you out?”

“No,” Steve answered and left it at that. He didn’t have to know Natasha was here. If he were to have told him, he’d been risking putting her life in danger and he didn’t need to worry about her more than he already was. All he needed to do was get rid of this man so he could find her. The only reason he hadn’t pulled the trigger yet is because he wanted to hear this bastard beg for mercy.

Ross sighed and turned around, not frightened by the sight of his nephew holding a gun towards his head. “Where are your manners? Show some respect when your family is speaking.”

“You’re not part of my family,” He grunged out. He’d never be a part of his family. He was ashamed that they shared the same blood and genetics.

“And who is?...Natasha-”

“Do not say her name..she doesn’t have anything to do with it,” Steve ordered, coming closer to him, trying not to let himself get angered over the man tainting Natahsa’s name. If he were to react in any way it’d only prove that the mentioning of her was a weakness of his.

Ross chuckled humorlessly, “It’s all her fault why this has happened. You should’ve known better than to put your trust in a woman like her-”

Steve pressed the gun to his forehead, unable to restrain his vulnerability at the mere mention of Natasha. If there was one thing he hated, it was how Natasha is able to make him feel so much that he wouldn’t be able to make rational decisions.

He could tell just by the look on Ross’ face that he wasn’t striking a nerve. The shaking in his hand didn’t do much to prove how serious he was about ending his life either.

It made him look scared, but his mind was jumping back and forth between his worry for Natasha and his rage for the man that made his life a living hell.

“You’re scared…” Ross pointed out. “Are you scared for yourself, or for her?” He went on, looking past the gun being pointed to his head and meeting him in the eyes. “Are you worried that she’d end up like your parents?” Steve’s body tensed, clenching the weapon tighter. “Even back then you weren’t quick enough to save them, guess nothing’s changed.”

“Stop..”

“Tell me boy..How far would you go to see your parents one last time?”

Steve looked at him questiongly for a second before he heard a faint noise becoming louder.His heart dropped as he was able to understand right away who that voice belonged to. Steve turned around, looking at the screen of the tv.

“Ma?” He quietly asked himself, going closer to the screen, seeing his mother and father tied up to a chair. The memory was haunting, he knew what had happened to them and witnessed it, everything that had been said. Hearing them plead and beg for their life.

But they looked different. They looked unharmed in this video.

_ “Steven, listen to mommy ok? Your father and I love you very much, you hear me? Now we want what’s best for you sweetheart. We want you to grow up to be big and strong so eat your vegetables no matter how much you don’t like them,” His mother gave off a heavenly laugh despite her current situation, “You’re always so fussy about that.” _

Steve found comfort in seeing his mom smile, and wondered how she was always able to look on the bright side in the most harmful situations.

_ “As for marriage, just make sure you find someone who loves you uncontrollably, someone who wants better for you, someone who makes you happiest.” _

Why was it that as she was saying that the only person that crossed his mind was Natasha? Steve’s eyes water as he watched and heard his mother sigh, knowing she was concluding her speech.

_ “Mommy and Daddy love you so much Steven..we just wished we had gotten more time with you, or at least cherish the moments we shared as a family. Get the chance to see you grow up and make a difference and become the wonderful man we know you’ll be.” _ There was still so much she needed to say, so many things she had to make sure he knows.

Right when Steve was about to look down because the tears that had strolled down his cheek had made his vision blurry, he saw the camera turn around. 

_ “It’s a shame you’ll never get to see this video nephew, it really is. If only your parents had been a little more careful in who crossed.” _

Steve felt as if his ears had started bleeding, closing his eyes at the sound of his parents screaming not to be killed, nostalgia from his childhood and witnessing that moment becoming vivid in his mind. Flinching when he heard two gunshots go off.

He made the mistake of looking at the screen, seeing his uncle point the camera towards his dead parent  _ “Let this be a lesson boy..don’t ever become a traitor to me, or you might end up like that.” _

Steve breathed deeply, his body shaking with mourn, anger, disdain..hatred. Right as he made the slightest move to turn around, he felt a sharp pain to his head, realizing his uncle had pistol whipped him, knocking him to the floor.

With the injuries he received yesterday, his body couldn’t take much damage right now. Steve kicked himself for not killing him when he had the chance, the weapon that was once in his hand had fallen when he landed on the ground, hearing it get kicked across the room.

“It was you..” Steve had said in a murderous and rugged voice. He always had the feeling his uncle had been apart of the reason for his parents murder, e just didn’t want to beleive it because he had been so young and unexpecting. Wanting to find comfort in his remaining family member

Or who he claimed to be part of his family.

Steve picked himself up, but not onto his feet, kneeling on one knee as he tried to muster up enough strength.

Ross gripped his jaw, forcing his nephew to look at him. “You’re no different that me..A disgrace to the family. You’re parents wanted more from you and you followed in my footsteps-”

Steve knocked his hand away, the only damage his body would allow him to do at the moment.

Ross didn’t take the gesture well and yanked Steve by his collar, harshly pushing him up against the bookshelf in his office, his hand going around his neck in a tight grasp, aiming his own gun to the man’s head.

“Doesn’t feel good to be on this side, does it.”

“F-fuck you,” Steve choked out. Voicing his pain when he felt a knee land directly in his stomach, the same place as his men had kneed only yesterday. Throwing him onto the fall.

Steve coughed, his body trembling as he attempted to pick himself up again. Every time he coughed it hurt his stomach even more.

Ross aimed his gun towards Steve’s head that was tilted down, his forehead touching the wooden floor.

“You’re still just a weak child..You think killing a few people makes you a man? Huh, having a gun in your possession makes you dangerous?!”

Steve grunted as the man landed a clean kick straight into his gut, clenching his fists at his inability to stand up properly. His breathing was ragged, barely able to pick himself up this time.Not even being able to look into the eyes of the man that was about to pull the trigger. He’s come so far to get to this point of life and now he is about to face death at the hands of the one he’s planned revenge on since he was a kid 

“It’s a shame..If only you’d been strong enough your parents would still be here. They died because of _ you. _ ”

He refused to let him get any more tears from him, not while he was like this. He was already at his lowest, he couldn’t give him any more satisfaction. He just needed some _ time  _ to compose himself.

“You should be thanking me nephew. I’m sending you directly to hell..right next to your mother and father.” 

“I’d really consider that if I were you,” A womanly voice said.

Steve felt his body freeze. That voice was the only voice that made him strong enough to pick his head up and look to see if it was really her.

“N-nat..” He said quietly. 

Ross turned around, looking at the red haired woman who was casually sitting on the desk, giving him an unbothered wave. “How’d you get in here?” He said to her. It was impossible for her to come here and not get caught.

“The door,” She answered as if it was obvious. “Sorry I’m late honey. I got held up.” She wished she put a suppressor on her gun because hearing it go off right by her ear had made her black out for a couple minutes and had her ear ringing for the same amount of time.

“Natasha you shouldn’t be here right now,” Steve grunted out, still trying to pick himself up. He cursed under his breath when he wasn’t able to.

“Why not? Looks like I’m just in time.” She crosses her leg over the other, showing a sign of her not moving. 

“Because it isn’t your fight, it’s mine.”

Natasha hummed in response. “You’re losing,” She pointed out, almost amusedly.

“No shit,” Steve muttered. But he wasn’t going to let her get in the way despite what he had promised her before. He’d never stop hating himself if she were to physically get involved in any way. “You need to go. I don’t need you risking yourself for me.”

“We’ve been over this Steve. Stop treating me like I’m a child.”

Ross had pointed his gun to the woman. “You’d be willing to take a bullet for this man?” He asked. “How stupid of you..Why don’t I put your faith to the test?”

“Do it,” She dared. Seeing as Steve’s eyes met hers, knowingly winking at him.

Steve’s jaw clenched at her actions, words and stubbornness. “Don’t,” He croaked out. “Don’t lay a fucking finger on her.”

“You’re gonna listen to the dead man on the floor? Shoot me,” Natasha challenged.

“You really gonna waste your last bullet on a woman?” He wasn’t trying to undermine her capabilities. It’s because he knew his uncle was sexist.

“Why shoot him when his life doesn’t have much to offer. It’s pathetic and cliche to go after him.”

“You put that bullet in her and I swear you’ll regret it,” Steve said lowly.

Ross looked at Steve, “That a threat?”

“Thaddeus, shoot  _ me.  _ I screwed you over many times and if you shoot him I promise you I’ll do it a thousand times over again. I’ve got a copy of your drive-”

“Natasha,” Steve cut in with a voice of warning.

“Voice records from all our phone calls-”

“Natasha!”

“You shoot him and  _ everything  _ will get out...I guarantee you.”

That had gotten his full attention. Walking to the red haired woman the was casually still sitting on the desk. His weapon went to her head.

“You’ll never get the chance..This is the last time I’ll have to deal with your shit Romanov...Your time has come.”

Natasha took a deep breath. “If only you’d been a little more quicker,” She mumbled.

“What-”

Ross had been tackled onto the floor by Steve who had finally wasted enough time and was able to get himself up, catching the gun Natasha had tossed to him and letting the final bullet go to his uncle’s head..

That’s it..it was over. Years of pain, regret, abuse..all coming full circle as his lifeless laid there, blood pouring.

“You did it,” Natasha said with a small sigh. “About time,” She said in an impatient tone.

“We did it,” Steve corrected. He couldn’t have done it without her. Had she not came in here and took the hint she gave him, he’d be as good as dead. He’d be the one on the floor instead.

Natasha gave a small smile when she saw him stand up and listened to his words and how sentimental they were “Maybe I should take back what I said about you being a bad actor,” She said, unnerved as she watched him breathe heavily, making sure the man was dead, for good.

He winced as he got up fully. “This is the last time I’m letting you put your life on the line for me.” Steve tucked the weapon in his back pocket, going over to her. “It’s starting to get embarrassing thinking I can’t take care of you.”

“My hero.” She smiled, pecking his lips.

Steve had given her a genuine smile as well, looking down as he came to his next words. “I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. It was wrong of me and I should’ve realized Andrea had been the one to set me up..it makes sense as to why she wanted us to leave so badly back in the office…Thank you, for everything,” he said honestly, looking her straight in the eyes. 

Natasha waited for him to say his next words, realizing he was purposely stalling. “Say it..”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I love you,” He finally said and damn did it feel good to get that out.

“I love you too. As for coming to your side it’s second nature at this point.” She gently touched his bruised cheek. “As for you saying sorry, I’ve been thinking of ways you can make it up to me and it involves traveling somewhere far,far away from here..alone..and naked the entire time. Some may even call it a vacation.”

Steve gave her a charming smile. Was she still on this? He’d take her wherever she wanted to go right about now. “How about El Yunque? I hear their rainforest is nice this time of year,” He suggested. 

“I am not spending a vacation getting bit by massive insects.”

“If you prefer me biting you instead, all you have to do is say so.”

“Well what are you waiting for?”

* * *

They ended up at a nearby motel. Not exactly their style or taste of a temporary stay,but it was the closest thing near to them and they really needed to get this out of their system.

Honestly, this is exactly how Natasha figured they would make up at. It just made sense with them. It would make sense in a castle and it would make sense in an alleyway.

Steve kissed her deeply. Mustering every inch of love that he had for her and showing it into the kiss. One hand gripping her red tresses and the other one tightly wrapped around her waist. 

She could hear him growl as her hands had gone inside his shirt, feeling every inch of his muscles.

He unzipped her catsuit, his lips kissing the soft skin on her shoulder as he did.

“We should go to the Maldives,” She said breathily. “Small island, spacious secluded rooms, sleeping above water.”

“Whatever you want,” He said hotly onto her skin, hoisting her body up and taking her over to the bed.

Steve had landed on top of her, not wasting a second in wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer, their lips crashing back together. She set the tone and speed of the kiss, gripping his hair as their tongues aimed inside one another. Her teeth gently nibbling on his lips as Steve had started to undress her fully.

Natasha broke their kiss upon remembering something, Steve looking at her confusedly. Natasha gripped his collar, bringing her closer. “Make that the last time you call me a bitch, understand me?” She said , holding a grudge upon what he had said to her back in his office.

“Understood,” Steve answered, sending an array of kisses from her neck down to the valley of her breasts, spreading her legs and bringing his face to a familiar area.

Her hands gripped the sheets as his tongue came dangerously close to her wet core. A moan escaped her lips when Steve’s thumb brushed against her most sensitive spot.

Natasha whimpered softly, wanting to feel more friction. He only had to look at her and she could practically feel her composure melt away. Just like it did in this moment as he pushed two fingers deep inside her. She threw her head back with a moan as his fingers moved inside her and his tongue playing with her clit. Teasing her, _ annoying _ her. Licking circles around her and curved his fingers until he pressed against a sensitive area.

"Steve… please…I want to-" She was overthrown with another moan when he sucked on her clit.

"You only cum when I tell you to, is that clear?" All she could do was nod her head. She was in a pleasure filled haze and could barely think straight.

As he slowly worked her towards her climax with his mouth and hands, Steve could feel his own self-control slip away. It’s been three years since they’ve been this intimate together. More much than a mere fuck or mindless sex. In three years, he finally had her like this again – naked, squirming, begging him for more. And although he was going to take his time tormenting her, Steve knew he couldn't wait much longer to be inside her. He picked up his pace and sucked hard on her most sensitive bud until he could feel her convulse around his fingers.

Steve let his tongue swirl around her clit one last time before looking into her face. "Cum for me, Natasha,” He ordered. And she did. With a loud cry she exploded around his fingers, digging her nails into the sheets and holding onto them for dear life as she felt her consciousness fading away.

Steve felt his cock throbbing at the sight of his woman shuddering with the pleasure he made her feel. "There we go," he muttered, stroking her hair.

Her hands unbuckled his belt as Steve ripped his shirt off, sliding his pants down, Natasha cupping his erection. "I want you inside me."

He grinned as he aimed his lips to hers again. Aligning their hips together until he gave a deep push inside her. 

Everything they’ve ever been through together. Every hateful word they’ve said to each other. None of it mattered at the moment. It was just him and her, like it was always meant to be.

They looked each other in the eyes as he went deep in her, Natasha biting her lip from the sensation and the sight of him. When he buried himself to the hilt, Steve couldn't help but let a growl escape his lips. He had almost forgotten how good she felt around him. Close to losing his life and close to losing her, knowing he wouldn’t be able to live without either aspects

Her nails tightened on his back as he hungrily thrusted into her, pecking her lips multiple times just because he wanted to. Wanting to have the satisfaction that he could do it whenever he desired now.

His hungry pounding turned into slow strokes as Natasha moaned his name. She claims to like rough sex but he knew she was a sucker for when they took it slower together. She bit his shoulder, her moans being muffled into his skin with each of his thrusts. His hungry eyes roamed over her glistening body until he looked into her sultry gaze.

Natasha had wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his lips closer to hers. “Say it again." With a groan he slowed down a bit.

"You know it already, Nat." Her hand cupped his chin, making him look at her. “I said, say it again Steven.”

His gaze softened a bit, letting out an amused chuckle as he pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek before whispering a tender, “I love you Natasha,” In her ear.

  
  
  


“So..You like me again,” She said playfully coming into his side.

Steve rolling his eyes and shaking his head, “Grow up.”

Natasha laced one of their hands together, feeling the warmth radiate between them. “Does this mean we’re good?”

“Not in every way, but I don’t go around saying I love you to every woman I meet.” Most women wouldn’t continuously try to take a bullet for him like she would. “Just know that you’re mine.”

Natasha smiled against his chest. Enjoying the peaceful silence that came along with it, although she could feel Steve was about to ask her another question.

“Did you seriously want to start a family together?”

Natasha hummed lowly. “I did..I still do. But I’m willing to wait until you’re ready.”

“I’m not sure I’m dad material. Look at the life we’d be bringing them into.”

Natasha shrugged, “Never too late to walk away and start fresh..”

Well she wasn’t wrong. He could entrust Bucky and Sam with everything knowing they’d handle it. It’s not like they were short on money to not be able to go somewhere and build something new, something safe and legal.

“Maybe you’re right.”

“I know I am..” She pulled his face over to meet hers. “But for the record? I think you’d be an amazing dad.” She thinks he was capable of being the most protective, loving, determined father there is. “And if we’re criticizing parenting skills, you’re not the only one that’s lacking honey.” Her parents didn’t even make the attempt to try and get in contact with her, but maybe it was for the best. Best for their safety and her own.

“Think we can pull it off?” He asked, referring to their relationship.

Natasha shrugged, “We’ve been through hell before, what’s one more go around?” She asked.

Steve chuckling, ending up back on top of her. They really should get some sleep but it’s like she said.

One more go around wouldn’t hurt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No epilogue for this story sadly.   
> BUTTT, I can’t wait to share the next part of “TGOC” it’ll have a new title instead of “part two” .   
> I really enjoyed writing this version of Steve and Nat and I really do love you guys that continue to read my stories, you’re the reason I write these things and I didn’t think I’d be on my 5th story that reached 10k+ reads. Thank you all so much, it’s been quite the ride with this one.
> 
> New Story will be dropping next week❤️❤️


End file.
